REBEL
by Wildjump
Summary: Christiana LeBeau has come to join her big brother, Remy, and with the impending war the X-men will need her more then they ever knew. Part feral herself Chris, or Rebel, becomes roommates with Logan and they fight like cats and dogs. Despite all odds Chris must bring together a new generation of X-men, and Logan must give her a reason to drag herself through yet another war.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Ok so I love making my own characters. Most of the time these characters are nothing like me personally and this one is no exception. I love Chris for who she is and how she is. This is not a fluff story. Logan and Chris will not dance around each-other for twenty chapters before sharing their first kiss etc... sorry love those stories, but that's not this one. Chris has a complicated past and future and so does Logan. I love reviews, but I don't beg or plead or bribe or blackmail for them. Leave them if you feel strongly about a chapter. I write because I love it. I do this because it makes me happy. If it doesn't make you happy then why are you reading it? Also this might be the only AN you ever get so PM me if you want a response. I write in my own time. I already know I'm going to be out of the country for a month with my parents living under one roof with them so I may not write at all then, or I may write two chapters a day just to escape no promises. I do tend to write more on stories people seem interested in, but mostly I do it for my self. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: Only time I'm gunna say this so listen close and be smart. Only character I own is Chris. If there was ever a mutant named Rebel I'm sorry I didn't mean to jack the name it's just the one I wanted and I couldn't find one. I don't own X-men or any intellectual or physical property there of. _**

Taking her last deep breath of semi-untainted air Christina LeBeau raised the large brass knocker and let it fall on the great wooden door of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The door was opened almost immediately by a man with an odd set of sunglasses on who, despite being unable to see his eyes, was clearly unimpressed with her appearance. Brushing the sideswiped bangs of her pixie cut hair out of her face she entered the mansion easily carrying the few possessions she owned. In the entry way sat the Professor, who had contacted her, in his wheelchair, a coffee colored woman with short white hair, a disgruntled looking burley man, a woman with long red hair and an equally aghast look, and finally Remy. Dropping her bags to the floor Christina ran forwards and threw herself into her big brother's arms. Her crop top shirt rode even higher up on her belly clearly exposing her pierced naval as if it had not been apparent enough before and her leather jacket stretched over her shoulders even as her leather skinny jeans rode up her ankles an extra inch. Even in her four inch heals her brother was still a couple inches taller and took the liberty of lifting her from the ground and spinning her around.

Setting her back down and ruffling her dirty blond hair he said, "So Chrisy still hangin' in there hu?"

"Makin' it." She said swatting his hand away and giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Still wearin' this hu?" He asked picking up the red die with black snake eyes on every face but one that hung around a leather thong on her neck.

"Good luck charm" she teased kissing him on the cheek.

"And these?" he asked picking up the metal dogtags that lay under it, "These good luck too?" he asked.

Her face turned hard as she turned away from him pulling the tags into her own hand and holding them tightly, "Even good luck needs a balance." she said voice icy.

Sensing a lull in the sibling's conversation the Professor address Christiana, "Welcome to the School Christina. As you know, I am Professor Charles Xavier, this woman to my right is Ororo, but prefers Storm, the gentleman who answered the door is Scott, this is Doctor Gray, and that gentleman over there is Logan. Would you care to introduce yourself?"

Christina nodded, "Hi everyone, I'm Christina LeBeau, as you may have guessed I'm Remy's sister. Normally nobody but family gets away with calling me anything but my code name, but since the Professor seems to think that it's not cool for the kids to call a teacher Rebel, you can call me Chris if you want. Remy's the only one who get's way with Chrisy and anyone who calls me Christina gets a knife in the back. Just ask my Mama."

Dr. Gray cast her eyes down, and Scott let out a nervous cough and scuffed his foot across the carpet in the beat of awkward silence that followed her statement.

The professor cleared his throat and said, "Yes well Chris will be joining the teaching staff here with us," but whatever he said after that was lost to Chris because he attention was drawn to the Logan man. He was shifting forward and back on the balls of his feet muscles bunching and unbunching sniffing the air and it was driving her bonkers.

"Excuse me Professor." She interrupted reaching into the top of one of her boots lightning fast and drawing out a thin-bladed knife. With stunning reflexes she threw it at the man, and it would have imbedded in his right shoulder had he not deflected it in the knick of time. "Stop stalking me dog. You're bad at it." She said, "I'm a cat get over it."

"But you're not." Logan said voice gruff and affronted sounding as he picked up the knife to look at it. Chris waited for him to take a step then began willing the chain of reactions that would bring her knife back to her. First Logan tripped, then the knife slipped his hand, then he kicked it on his way down, then it bounced off the banister railing, then clattered across the floor to slide up and land agains the heel of her boot where she bent down and picked it up before sheathing it once more.

Chuckling to himself slightly the professor said, "Perhaps you should explain Chris."

"Like I said, Code name's Rebel. I don't fit the bill, I'm like y'all's dog over there" she said pointing to Wolverine who growled as he heaved himself off the floor, "a feral. Increased senses, heightened strength, speed and agility. Some healing ability, but very little, no real physical affirmations of my animal, just some personality traits, and instincts, which is what makes me sure I'm more of a feline feral. Tiger to be exact. If it were just that I would just be a level 2 Feral with level 4 or 5 senses and stat increases; odd, but possible I guess, but I'm not; I'm also like the rest of you, I can kind of suggest things do what I want them to."

"Psychic?" Scott asked, but the Professor shook his head.

"No no, it doesn't always work, it's more like... luck." She said lamely. "I don't really know. I just sort of plan out how something is going to happen, a chain of events like, and then will them to happen I tie them into me, I feel it the same way I feel my heart beat and hear my blood rushing through my ears and my breath in my lungs and each step has a different sound and feeling, and it just goes from one to the next and happens."

Remy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said to the group at large, "It's a bit like trying to knock over a domino on one side of the room with one on the other, she just places all the ones in between and watches them fall. She can't push them, but once they start, if they're laid out right, then they end up knocking over the one at the end." Chris smiled her appreciation over her shoulder at her brother.

"So you're both a Feral, and a non-feral mutant?" Storm asked.

"Yup."

"Cat" Logan grumbled.

"Dog."

"Children" Scott scolded.

"Speak for her, I'm older than Wheels over there." Logan said.

"I'm 33!" Chris protested back at him.

"No chance in Hell Kid."

Remy shrugged, "She's only two years younger than me."

Logan grumbled while Chris gave a cocky grin.

"As I was saying," the Professor interrupted pointedly, "Chris will be joining Logan in teaching armed and unarmed combat." Logan let out a little growl in her direction and Chris stuck her tongue out at him. "She will also be teaching a couple of Remy's French classes so that he may focus elsewhere, as well as three new classes: Basic battle strategy, advanced battle strategy, and strategy of war. Only our oldest students will be placed in these new classes. An age limit of 14 will be placed on the intro class, and 16 on the two advanced classes. Thus far only five students have been selected to enter the two advanced classes this year."

Remy took ahold of Chris' shoulder turning her to look at him so that he could stare into her clear green eyes so much like their mother's before saying, "Are you sure about this Chrisy? You came here to get away from all of that."

"Rem, we all know what's coming, there's no point in trying to fool ourselves it'll only get us killed." Remy studied her for a moment longer before letting her go and both turned to face the group again.

Everyone was watching them curiously, but no one had the chance to ask as the Professor spoke up again, "Very well, now on to some general announcements. As many of you know the kids are on a trip with my dear friend Hank right now visiting Washington DC and will be back in two days for the start of the new term. Our oldest student, Piotr, has graduated and turned 18. He has asked to join the X-men. He has a very useful mutation, is a good fighter, has a good mind, and a good heart. I have granted him a provisional place on the team under the condition that he is to attend all three of Chris' classes acting as a student in both advanced classes, and a TA with her larger beginner class. He will also be required to attend all advanced training sessions and classes with Chris and Logan and will be under either Chris or Logan's command in the field dependent upon who's fighting style he matches best."

"She'll be going in the field?" Logan asked incredulously arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"She is highly capable I assure you." the professor responded before Chris had a chance. "I suspect however Logan, that you would be better suited to fight alongside Colossus. From what I have seen, Rebel's fighting style is considerably faster paced and more agile then either of you have ever experienced, although I do hope she will be able to teach even you some new tricks Logan."

Chris smiled at the old dog pun and almost doubled over in laughter when she realized the dog was too dumb to catch it.

"Secondly" the professor continued, "In the same discussion Piotr asked me to consider removing Kitty's name from the X-men recruitment roster. I admit I had never considered doing so before, but it seems despite the age gap the two have become surprisingly close, and they both have concerns."

"Sir," Scott jumped in, "She's 14. If they are having inappropriate relations," the professor held up his hand and Scott hushed like an obedient child.

"He assures me they have not nor would he ever, and I have assured him that I shall know if they do. As I was saying, While her gift is phenomenal, and her intelligence is astounding, it would seem that even the slightest set of violence disturbs her, and that she wishes to live a more peaceful life."

"With all due respect Professor a war is coming. I know he has a soft spot for the kid, he always has, but he can't spend the whole war protecting her we need him." Logan said gripping the banister with bone white fingers.

"Nor does she expect him to. She through Piotr has requested to become apprentice of Dr. Jean Gray. She believes that she would be most helpful phasing into places and pulling out wounded soldiers and patching them up somewhere safe."

The room was silent for a moment as everyone thought about what kind of 14 year old would come up with a life plan like that before Dr. Gray said, "Yes, of course, I would be happy to have Kitty."

"Very good then. She will be excused from advanced and lethal level fighting classes, as well as future involvement in advanced tactical courses and shall focus her attention on learning medical practice. I believe that is all. Are there any other questions?"

"Just one Sir," Chis said, "Where are my rooms?"

"By mine of course." Remy said.

"Women's wing." Jean said.

"My appartment." Logan said.

The Professor looked between his teachers looking highly amused as Chris looked at them all like they were crazy school girls arguing over bunks at camp.

Remy began to loose he temper with Logan, "Why the hell would she be staying next to you? They put you in you're own special corner for a reason: you're dangerous."

"And she's not?" Logan demanded. "There's a reason the kids aren't allowed in my wing and it ain't for their safety Bub!"

"Of course it is you're a feral, you can't control yourself! You'd cut them into little child flavored salsa and then..."

"Enough!" The professor's voice boomed out over the room both in the air and in each head. The room grew still and silent. "Logan is right. Chris is part Feral. She will go with Logan into the Feral wing. The rules stand as they always have been no one enters the feral wing without express permission from them each time. It is not for your safety, but to give them a place that they can relax and be themselves without worrying about the people around them. It also minimizes the noise, scents, lights, and other general scene clutter that comes along with being feral. She needs a den to go back to just as much as he does."

"Then give her her own." Remy argued. "How is she going to feel like she can be herself living with him?"

Chris huffed a sigh, but said, "We'll normalize, it's not ideal, but I appreciate the thought professor. As long as I have my own room and my common areas are shared with another feral I'll be ok." She looked over at Logan who was watching her. He looked her up and down once more, sniffed in her direction again, then nodded once and slowly turned allowing her to collect her bags before following him up the mansion stairs to the secluded appartment on top.


	2. Chapter 2

The appartment at the top of the mansion was locked with a palm scanner which Logan quickly reached out to open, but Chris grabbed his arm intent on doing it herself to make sure it was properly coded to let her in in the future. The second she touched him she could tell that there was something... wrong about him. His bones weren't bones, they were too strong, too heavy, too smooth. Fascinated she set down her bags and took his arm in both her hands running her small fingers up and down the arm pressing here and there trying to get a feel of the bones under the thickly corded muscles occasionally letting her long fingernails dig into his flesh. She smelled when his apprehension turned to frustration, and when his frustration turned to annoyance with a hint of lust. There pheromones were growing thicker and thicker in the air, and she knew as a feline feral hers would be even stronger then his. Ignoring them she re-doubled her focus on his arm working her fingers down into his wrist feeling where something that felt like blades split apart the plates in his wrists she followed them out towards his knuckles with the pads of her fingers. His breathing was picking up pace just slightly as he stood frozen still in front of her. She traced the blades a few more times with her finger tips before dragging her fingernails over where they lay beneath his skin. She was rewarded with an odd strangled sounding half groan half growl and a 'snick' noise as foot long metal blades came flying out from between his knuckles where she knew they had been. She smelled his blood and the flash of his pain before it was immediately overtaken by a wave of lust and pheromones. She ran her finger down one claw with just enough pressure and speed to make it vibrate and sing a little causing him to groan/growl again low in his throat and close his eyes in concentration.

Leaning back almost casually Chris placed her hand agains the palm reader and the doors before them swished open. Logan's eyes flew open in surprise and they were bright yellow like a wolf's. Without a word he sheathed his claws and walked straight towards an open bedroom door slamming it behind him. Grinning to herself a little Chris bent down and picked up what few possessions she had and carried them into the appartment setting them down on a couch before scouting out the remaining rooms. One room held a few pictures, and some personal effects including a picture of the Professor and a furry blue man, so she figured that this room must be occupied sometimes. It smelled of an odd mix of man and primate, but she figured the man must be a lower level mutant. The next was empty, but had an eastward facing window, something she would not be able to handle. The final was next to Logan's and as much as she hated to admit it, was perfect. She loved watching the sunset, and the westward facing windowsill was perfect for that. She grabbed her bags and began to move in.

She heard a light growl of annoyance from the other side of the wall and yelled, "Oh hush up Mutt, I like to sleep in too you know."

She didn't come out of her room most of the evening reveling in the lack of sensory overload, and dare she admit it, the smell of an alpha feral around. She had been around one or two ferals, never one as strong as Logan, but she knew enough to know that no matter what animal they imitated all ferals could live together in packs. She knew she wasn't an alpha herself, but she had never seen herself as a beta either, she was a loner for the most part and she like it that way, but something about the smell of him told her she didn't have to run anymore. There were toilet closets in each room, but only 2 showers in the flat, one on the east side, and one on the west side. Chris went ahead and left all of her stuff in the east side bathroom so as to let Logan keep his privacy.

Once she was unpacked she decided that she would take one of the rare chances she would probably ever get again to run in her usual getup and slipped into her running shorts and a black sports bra. She left her plain silver spike belly ring in and her five ear piercings were always either small studs or hoops so she didn't have to worry about those. She left her dog tags slug over her neck tucking them tightly into her sports bra and placed her die necklace on her dresser grabbing a pair of black leather full-fingered gloves that would lace half way up her elbows. She grabbed soft black leather shoes that laced to mid calf and started the process of lacing her feet into them before checking to make sure that her dark black eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara wouldn't run. Sure that she was ready she walked out into the common area expecting it to be empty.

"Jesus." Logan breathed from behind her. Chis almost sighed with exasperation, this was a completely stereotypical reaction to any male seeing her half naked for the first time she had kinda hoped for better from him."

"The body, the cloths, or the tattoo?" She asked not bothering to turn to look at him. Her question was answered by a rough finger on the back of her right shoulder. The tattoo then.

"How the hell did a tiny thing like you sit still for this?"

"High pain tolerance."

"How big is it?"

"I don't know got a tape measure?" She asked exasperated. The tattoo on her back was of a tiger, gripping her with front paws at her shoulders it's snarling head on the right and middle of her upper back, one ear peeking onto her neck. It's ferocious eyes making it look as if it was ready to leap off of her and onto the enemy as it's back arched up across hers it's rump raised to come across her hip. It's back feet were planted just visible at the top of her running shorts toes and claws curving in towards each ass cheek, the tip of it's tail snaking down the inside of her left thigh and ending near the inside of her left knee. It was little more than a black stencil sketch, but every detail was perfect and real as any wild tiger ready to attack.

"China?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Japan?"

"Japanese artist in a North Korean Prison. I'm going for a run." She said still not looking at him and walking out the door.

Running felt good. It always had, it's what her instincts told her to do, run and never stop. Luckily the Professor had ample grounds for her to run on so she didn't even have to leave the premiss to get her fill, and the trees helped too. As she ran she waited for the perfect opportunity to take her mundane workout a step further. Seeing her chance in a downed log next to a low hanging branch she took it. She leapt from the ground bouncing only briefly on the log before her leather clad hands grasped the branch using it to slingshot her to a higher one. A foot hit a tree trunk hard changing her trajectory launching her at another branch which she caught with ease flinging herself onward.

The sun was setting before Chris re-entered the clearing leading up to the mansion finishing her exercise with a series of flips, front and back hand springs, layouts, twists and vaults down the hundreds of meters to the front door.

Remy and the professor were waiting on the front lawn as Chris finished her routine.

"How's it going Tigger?"

"Don't call me that Rem."

"Glad to see you're making yourself at home Chris, although I expect you will follow our code of dress once the students arrive?"

"Of course professor, but the gloves and boots stay, I need those."

"Of course."

"Hey sis, got a proposition we wanna run buy you." Remy said a twinkle in his crimson eyes.

"Sorry Professor you're not my type." Chris quipped patting the poor man on his balding head. With her enhanced hearing she could only just hear a sicker from high above her and fought the urge to look up at him. She already knew it was Logan.

The professor chuckled good-naturedly and said, "No dear girl, quite a different type of proposition."

"Oh ya?"

Remy piped up again, "Ya I've been trying to get this lot to do a right crawdad boil, but this last year it's just been me in the loop, but with you here and Rogue coming back..." Her brother drifted off staring at a spot to the left of her ear.

"How old is Rogue?" Chris asked the professor skeptically knowing she wasn't a teacher and the oldest student was male and only 18.

"17" The professor responded looking both amused and disapproving at the same time.

"For two more months." Remy argued, although neither had been aware that he had heard their exchange it seemed to be more of a reflex to hearing her age.

"Ya" Chris said patting her brother on the shoulder and walking him into the house, "What's seventeen years age difference to an eighteen-year-old anyway? Oh wait... a life time." She said half teasing half sympathetically patting him on the back on the way to the kitchen to get them a couple shots of bourbon.

Remy sighed sitting down at the kitchen bar, "She's eighteen going forty just wait, you'll see."

"Seventeen... technically" Chris reminded him handing him the shot. "Does she even know?"

Remy sighed again and shook his head no. "She got a boyfriend?" She asked taking her own shot back before pouring one for each to sip. Remy nodded.

"Good kid, not enough to take care of her though. She's special."

"How special? Mah special?" Remy shook his head no then stopped thought for a second hesitated and shook it no again. Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"Not a psychopath, I mean she has her moments, but she's a self-destructive level five mutant kind of special. She just takes some looking after. A hell of a lot more then some sixteen-year-old kid can give her. He's sweet, but he's terrified of her and trying everything he can not to show it. She could do so much better, she deserves to feel like someone worships her not cowers at her feet." Remy said refilling his glass for the fourth time.

Chris steadied the bottle and eased it back into her own grip before corking it and putting it away. "Well big bro, sounds like we better through the best damn crawfish boil this girl's ever seen."

Remy smiled at his little sister from over his glass, "How do you do it?"

"Do what Rem?"

"Afghanistan, North Korea, Russia, Nigeria, name any hell whole in any country, you've been there, you've fought there, you should have died there, even your own home town and you come back and you're still you. How do you do it?"

Chris felt her throat close off. Damn Remy was more drunk then she had thought, he knew better then to bring this crap up. Grabbing the recently corked bottle of bourbon she had just put away she shoved away from the bar and began striding full speed towards her flat at the top of the mansion. She could hear Scott and Dr. Gray taking, heard the whir of the professor's chair, smelled the steam from Storm's shower, but none of that mattered all she was focused on was that door, that safe haven, that smell that was all male and all him. She reasoned that the smell drew her because it meant a safe haven for ferals, but she refused to investigate it any further then that. Slamming her hand on the scanner she burst into the complex headed straight for her room, but Logan was in her way.

"Easy Tiger what's wrong?" he asked brow furrowed.

Too lost in the flood of memories for words she drew back her lips and hissed at him her shoulders drawing up like a cat's back and her eyes flashing with vertical slits. Normally hearing a human hiss like a cat was enough to make most people back away, but it seemed that her small vocal chords and lack of ability to truly vocalize like a tiger just amused Logan. His barking laughter filled the confined space only infuriating her further. She hissed at him again this time close enough to swipe at him with soft rounded human fingernails as her instincts didn't garner an understanding that she wasn't really a cat. That he didn't seem to find as funny.

The second she swung at him he was on the offensive growling at her and prowling around her in circles like a predator. She hissed and yowled at him turning circles and clawing out at him on occasion, but she was well and truly trapped and she knew it. She was looking for an escape rout when he sprung on her his astonishing weight knocking her flat as he spread her out her on their living room floor. She struggled in vein as he kept her splayed before him on her back belly up and vulnerable. She kept her chin tucked to her chest and her slit pupil eyes watched him with blind furry as she continued to hiss in response to the rumbling growls ripping from his chest and throat into her sensitive ears.

Eventually both regained enough human control to take stock of their situation, but Logan seemed intent to use it to prove a point. He leveraged his head to the side of her jaw and shoved at it asking her to submit and expose her neck, which she refused. He asked again more forcefully this time knocking her jaw hard with his thick metal skull, but still she did not submit. Frustrated Logan turned his head and nipped the side of her jaw causing her to gasp in surprise and something bordering on lust. It was enough to loosen her neck so that he could lay her face flat against the carpet exposing a long stretch of soft white neck to him.

"That's a good kitten" he said nipping her soft skin playfully and running his nose over the spot to sooth it. Chris let out a disgruntled huff and avoided his gaze as he began to prop himself up off of her. It wasn't until he pried the liquor bottle out of her hand that she realized she still held it, "I assume you felt the need for a drink?" he said standing now and taking the bottle with him, "Well come on then I sure won't try to dissuade you."

Chris sprung lightly to her feet and followed after him to the kitchen where he pulled out two glasses and filled them both no ice.

"To whatever the hell that was about" he said raising his glass to her. Chris snorted and clinked her glass with his shooting down almost half the glass in one go. Logan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Does it burn through you as fast as it does me?" he asked.

"Doubt it, I'm a pretty good drunk, I just don't get hangovers much."

"That explains the tattoo then." Logan huffed.

"Not much booze in a North Korean prison."

"So you weren't kidding?"

"Would I be drinking half a bottle of bourbon like mother's milk if I was?"

"Everybody's got their reasons." Logan shrugged.

"Mine ain't pretty." Chris said slamming back the second half of the glass before filling it again.

"How do you heal then?" Logan asked.

"Slow"

"What about fatal injuries?"

"That's a little complicated. Mostly people don't really want to kill me they just want to torture me or force me to do things for them so not much experience, but bullets come out on their own in a couple hours, and I grew a new lung once so I suppose I'd do ok." Refill time again.

"Hmpf" Logan said taking another drink and pulling out a cigar, "Seems like all people ever want to do is kill me."

"Sometimes I wish I knew. I don't think I can live like this forever." She poured herself another drink, "It's always just one war after another, one fight after another, and all you ever get out of it is pain that goes away, and scars that fade, and memories that rot you from the inside out." She reached for the bottle again, but it was gone so instead she reached up and plucked the lit cigar from between Logan's lips and took a puff. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she said, "For some reason I thought you'd have had better taste." before putting it back between his lips.

Something had changed between them, and when she stumbled down from the stool Logan reached out to steady her instead of laughing as she fell on her face even though her catlike reflexes had already corrected for the alcohol's clumsiness, "You alright there kitten? How much have you had in the last hour?"

"Five? Seven? Not sure." She said.

"Jesus. Ok bed?"

"Nope. Wanna Fuck?"

Logan held her at arms length and looker her in the eyes, "The hell kinda question is that?" he asked thrown by the sudden change in topic. He sniffed the air around her and didn't smell any lust on her or any pheromones that he would expect if she wanted him; there were some yes, but not nearly as many as earlier that day with his claws.

"Uh the kind where you say yes and we fuck or you say no and I go off property to find someone to fuck because the only single guy here apart from the prof is my brother and like a said earlier the professor isn't my type."

"No you're going to bed." Logan said steering her towards her door.

"I never had a Daddy and I ain't gunna start now so unless you're coming with me I ain't going no where." she said planting her feet into the floor and gripping his biceps in each hand.

Logan sighed, "Great: Daddy issues."

"What Logan, you never just want a good fuck?"

"Chris, please just go to bed."

Chris reached out her hand and traced two fingers down Logan's neck hooking them under the metal chain that held his dog tags so similar to her own. She drew them out slowly and looked at them. "So Wolverine," She all but purred lacing her fingers behind his neck and pressing her barley dressed body against his, "you've never taken a woman just for her body? Just to feel her writhe against you, beg you for more, over and over and over?"

"Not a fellow teacher at this school Chris no. Not on the first night you're here because you're hurting and drunk. I use women, I don't get used by them." he said almost harshly ripping her from him and carrying her to her room before throwing her onto the bed. He passed into his room quickly grabbing a vile off the desk and filling a new syringe and needle with a tenth his normal dose of the specialized sleeping drug made just for mutants like him. He slipped back into the room to find her completely naked on her bed now looking up at him expectantly.

"Just lay back kitten" he said grabbing an arm and searching for the vein before administering the tiny dose. Despite minimal dosing the effects were almost instantaneous, her eyes drooped, her body relaxed, her body temperature dropped into sleep and her breathing slowed and evened out. Logan found a blanket and threw it over her thanking high heaven that he had the drug around otherwise it might have been a long night trying to restrain her.

He had to admit he was tempted, he knew what it was like being a feral and always wanting to spread his seed, but he knew that she didn't really want sex. It wouldn't even have mattered to him if she just hadn't really wanted sex with him, but she wasn't lustful, she didn't desire pleasure, she desired pain, and a cold detachment from having care about what happened to her body now or in the past. He had slept with women like that, but for some reason it felt wrong to do that with her.

Logan sighed, one day, she had only been here one day and already she had invaded everything that he had deemed as his. His home was hers now too, his classes hers, his kitchen hers, his lone wolf status dissolved. Hank visited of course, but he was such a low level mutant compared to Logan, and so separated from his primal urges that Logan never felt anything but a basic understanding in him. Chris was different though, in many ways she was as strong as he, and in many others his lesser. She invaded a space that since the separation of his brother from his life had been happily oblivious to the existence of outsiders, but now his mind and body were reacting to her of their own accord telling him to help her, protect her, mark her as his pack. He may be Wolverine, but he didn't have or need a pack. Most ferals did, however, travel in some sort of group with a distinct pecking order and since she had entered, sassy attitude to boot, he had felt the need to protect his dominate position around her, but being dominate wasn't just about pinning her to the floor and biting her neck when she hissed at him, it was about protecting her too. Wolverine did not want or need a pack, but what was more, was that he had one now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark out when Chris woke again blinking thickly as if she was trying to pull herself out of the gooey depths of medically induced sleep. 'Sonofabitch' she though 'asshole drugged me'. As soon as she was capable she jumped out of bed realizing she was naked. That threw her for a second, so she thought back and realized why he had drugged her, she had tried to seduce him... ok fuck him, but still same general idea. Slipping on a pair of capri yoga pants and a baggy shirt Chris crept into the hallway that joined their two rooms pressing her ear to his door. She could hear his gentile breathing interlaced with huffs and grunts of discomfort, he was having a nightmare. Chris knew all about nightmares and knew that whatever he drugged her with must be designed to prevent them or lessen them, because this was the first night in a long time that she hadn't had one. Easing the door softly on its hinges she let herself into his room her softly padded feet making no sound on the floorboards. There was a moment when she saw the drugs sitting out on the table that she wanted to hit him for using them on her, but the sight of him half curled, tossing and twitching fitfully making little whimpering huffs pulled at her heart on an odd way.

Instead she cut short her cursory inspection of his barren masculine room and padded over to the bed. She took the opportunity of him laying on his back for a moment to crawl in beside him, her back facing him where she knew the reverberations would be the strongest and most concentrated. Despite being a cat feral, purring did not usually come easily to her, but it seemed to comfort those around her and did occasionally slip out of its own accord. She breathed in deeply in preparation and her body and mind was filled with his scent, pure, dark, masculine, protective, and laced with a hint of fear; something loosened in her chest and the purr came as naturally breathing. It reverberated through her and made her smile a little bit as she felt the warm glow fill her. She snuggled down into the bed covers a little more planning to go back to sleep when she felt him move to encircle her as if he was naturally drawn to he humming. His face buried itself in her neck, one hand found a fistful of the front of her shirt and his chest became pressed flush against her back. Chis sighed a little in contentment and closed her eyes once more as she felt his body relax and smelled his fear ebb and disappear all together.

Chris was woken by Logan's gravely sleep laden voice in her ear, "Are you purring?"

"Mmmmhmmmmm" She said lazily stirring a little, but letting out another long luxurious purr.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked.

Exasperated and sleepy Chris rolled over and said, "Shhh" running her fingernails through his thick muttonchops as she framed her supple body into his and buried her nose into his collar bone.

Now it was Logan's turn to hum a little as he closed his eyes again, "The nightmares went away."

"That was the point." she said voice muffled and breath tickling its way down his chest between them. He let his hand slowly glide down her back to settle just above her hip rubbing small circles there and causing a light purr to start up again.

"How long did the drug last?" he asked.

"I said Shhhh!" she said smacking his chest in frustration.

Logan chuckled, "Not a morning person hu?"

"Hush or I will evict you mutt!"

"It's my bed"

"See if I care"

With a shrug Logan decided to evict her first and with a mighty shove sent her toppling to the floor. Chris flailed for a second before instinct kicked in and she landed on all fours hissing up at him from the floor.

"Fine, remind me not to comfort you when you're having a nightmare." She said rising and sticking her tongue out at him.

"The purring didn't bother me, it was the Miss Priss attitude in the morning that did." he argued leveraging himself off the bed and walking towards the dresser.

"Well next time I'll just remind myself to leave that at the door shall I?" she said sarcastically.

"Works for me Kitten." he said pulling his wifebeater off over his head.

"Quit calling me that." She spat trying not to admire the way the chords of his muscular back played with his movements.

"How come?"

"My name is Chris or Rebel."

Logan snorted, "You're no Rebel."

Chris sighed to herself, those muscles were god damn sexy, but she had warned them what would happen if someone called her something other than her name. Looking around her she found what looked like an old pocket knife, flicking it open she flung it into the large muscle in his back.

"You Fucking Bitch." He bellowed and whirled around, but she was already gone.

Chris was dressed and half way down the stairs before Logan caught up with her. He grabbed her sharply by the shoulder and spun her flat against the wall, "The hell was that?"

"I told you, my name is Chris or Rebel."

"So you thought you'd throw my damn pocket knife in my back?"

"I warned you yesterday, besides it's not like it did anything."

"It damn well hurt you fucking..."

"Get the hell off her!" yelled Remy barreling down the hallway red eyes livid. A throwing card with the explosion power of a hand grenade knocked Logan away and Chris had to stand between the two before another followed the downed man.

"Enough Remy. I'm fine."

"He had you pinned against a damn wall and was calling you names that's fine?" Remy argued glaring past her at Logan who was lifting himself from the slightly charred carpet.

Storm was at the end of the hall now and Chris could hear Scotts running feet coming from the stairs on the opposite end of the hall.

"She threw a damn pocket knife in my back." Logan growled at Remy.

Remy opened his mouth to argue, but sputtered for a moment long enough for Chris to shrug and say, "He called me Kitten again."

Remy knocked his head back and closed his ruby eyes babbling rapidly in French.

"Trust me brother," Chris interrupted his ramblings, "You don't want to get into an argument about my virtue in the hallways; your blush will outshine your eyes, and I won't give a damn. You asked me last night how I went through hell over and over and over again and came back the same... I didn't." She said and turning from both men jumped off the banister down three flights of stairs.

The professor was the one who found her later that afternoon floating alongside her tree branch in his wheelchair. "Good afternoon Chris." he greeted her.

"Afternoon Sir." she said putting her leather jacket back on covering up her sports bra out of respect for the elder man. "I suppose you're here to tell me everyone is just worried about me." she said not looking at him.

Charles chuckled, "I'm afraid that would be a lie. It seems no one quite knows what to make of you, Scott disapproves, Jean views you much as a young woman lead astray by society, Storm sees you as a girl in pain, your brother is certainly worried about you, but he's also scared of what must have happened to the strong little girl he knew to make her go to such extreme lengths. Logan doesn't know what he feels, you have challenged everything he has ever believed and every rule he has ever made for himself and every time he puts you in a box you break out of it and he can't understand why you aren't content just to stay put."

"What do you think Professor?"

"Ah, my thoughts are a very tricky thing my dear girl, because I not only have my own thoughts, ideas and memories, but everyone else's too including yours."

"That's why I wanted to know."

Charles smiled at her, "Smart girl. I think this has been a big change for us all, and that things will take some time to normalize. You are clearly not the girl your brother remembers, you are not a woman like anything Jean is accustomed to, you do not share a common past with Scott, and you have more in common than you may know with Storm, but you handled it differently. As for Logan, it is his turn to change for once, he has passed through hundreds of years without changing, just letting the world change around him, now you have changed him, and his world is still the same. It is something he must adjust to, but it is for the better, for the both of you."

"Will the students think I'm weird too?"

"Heavens no child" Charles laughed, "In fact, I suspect that you will have quite the fan club. They respect teachers like Scott, Jean, and Storm, but they idolize Logan and your brother, there just seems to be something with teens and non-conventional heroes." Chris shared an honest smile with the professor before beginning her decent from the tree and accompanying him back to the mansion to finish laying the plans for the Crawfish Boil welcoming party for the students the next afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night was spent in a slightly uncomfortable dinner with the whole staff, followed by an invite by Storm and Jean to share a bottle of wine in the garden which Chris grudgingly accepted earning a nod of approval from her brother and Scott and a chortle from Logan. Hanging out with the girls was nice enough she supposed, they weren't as up tight as she had imagined they were, and she found Storm to be almost a calming force, but Chris would always prefer the company of rougher folk.

After that she retired to her room and took a long hot shower in the eastern bathroom before curling up on the window seat in bedroom with a charcoal pencil and a sketch pad. Her eyes were drifting lightly out over the scenery made by the setting sun as her long thin fingers held the pencil and confidently danced with it across the page. She knew he was in the doorway, but she continued her work none the less ignoring him to the best of her ability, but for the first time in years she felt the need to flick her eyes down to the page and with a sigh set her pencil aside and studied her work.

The cell was darkly shaded, every chipped cinderblock detailed and water-warn. Her long dirty blond hair was splayed out around her cracked skull and whiplashes sliced her back to ribbons. She was missing a leg at the knee, and three of her toes were missing from the other foot, but could be seen a yard or so in front of her face. There was no sunset in this image, no window, now man standing in her doorway; it was a memory as her drawings always were, not an image of her eye, but of her disturbed mind. She was glad that her face was hidden this time, but she never understood how she saw herself in the third person. She wouldn't allow herself to draw at all if it weren't for the glimpse that each picture gave her, the one word or idea that each provided that she could not come up with on her own. Searching the picture she was frustrated to see that this time the message had not been completed. There written in the pool of her own blood in the same perfect beautiful lettering so unlike her own were oddly shaded lines and smudges; the only letters she could make out were "D re t".

"Trance drawing?" Logan asked from the doorway.

"Not the same, just blind. It's not from my eye, just my mind."

He stepped forwards looking at her with a wary air about him and held out his hand. Chris shook her head and snapped the sketch book shut putting the pencil back in it's place next to its fellows and keeping the book locked tight in her arms.

"That bad?" he asked looking almost sympathetic.

Chris hesitated a moment, then remembering the Professor's words nodded, but kept her book tight to her chest.

Logan nodded his understanding and said, "I just came to tell you I moved all my stuff to one side in this bathroom here; Hank will be coming tomorrow, and it's best if we give him his privacy. He's more... civilized then us."

Chris smiled a small little sad smile and nodded her understanding to Logan promising to move her things before morning.

Logan turned to leave, but taking a deep breath on his way out stopped and asked, "You okay Kitten?"

Chris glared at him, but figured if a knife in the back wasn't enough to dissuade the man she wasn't in the mood to do much more now, "I'm fine Logan you can go."

Logan didn't leave though instead saying, "Let me rephrase: What's wrong?"

"I told you Logan it's nothing. Nothing I want to talk about anyway. You can go really."

"You may be able to fool the man into not caring, but the nose knows." Logan joked lightly taking a step towards her and slowly reaching out a hand.

Chris held still unable to deny her need for the physical contact as much as she wanted to deny his comfort. She needed her big brother right now. The one that would stay up with her at night when she was scared and tell her his glowing red eyes were made for scaring away demons, or hold her when her mother went off, not this judgmental patronizing man he had become. She allowed Logan to sweep her bangs out of her face and run his roughly calloused fingers down her cheek and chin. She couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine as his fingers traced slowly down the side of her neck to her collarbone the circled to the back of her neck. Should couldn't choke back the soft moan that escaped as his fingers surged up into the back of her short hair which caused him to lock onto his hold and pull her in.

"Logan" She whispered into his chest as he held her to him one hand still gripping her short hair the other pressing her against him with a firm hand to her lower back.

"Shhhhh Kitten, it's ok, just tell me what's wrong." He said laying his cheek against the top of her head.

Her arms still crossed tight over her chest clutching her sketch book to her Chris buried her head in Logan's shirt preparing to do something she hadn't done in a long time: cry. She tried to fight it, she really did, but she didn't make it half way though before harsh sobs began rocking her body, "It's just being out there, going from one fight for your life to the next, one hell hole to another, you just have to survive. You have to exist long enough to get out and then figure out where you have to go next and do it all over again. You just exist in this world of cold and pain and death, and it all means nothing, because that's all there is. You don't know any different, but here, with these people, in this safe happy place, you realize how fucked up it all was, and you can't just exist anymore. People won't let you; you have to live, and I don't know how to anymore."

Logan listened until she was done holding her close to keep her sobs from ripping her away from him. When she stopped talking he lifted her into his arms and deposited them both on the bed. He managed to extract the book from her laying it under her pillow still closed and held her against him while she cried for a while longer stroking her back, her hair, and anything else convenient and soothing he could find. He thought about what it had been like for him acclimating to mansion life even having the flat to himself and tried to imagine what it would have been like having all of his memories intact. "I can only have some idea of what you're going through, I felt the same way when I came here, but I can't remember anything before the last four years except bits and pieces. I did it by a lot of drinking and smokin' at first, but mostly the kids helped. Marie and then Jubilee are kinda my two, I found'm brought'm in, they stick pretty close to me like a dad or an uncle sometimes, and the young men, they look up to me youknow, and they're the good sort of kids so I think they were what really brought me round. You will learn to live Chris, and really enjoy living, but not because they make you, but because you deserve to. After all that shit, after knowin' nothin' else for so damn long it feels like their ain't no reason to do nothin' else but kill and be killed, but sometimes it's the why and the how that makes all the difference. We're gunna be okay Chris, you know why? Cuz we got about 34 damn good reasons to be, and you and me are only two."

Chris' crying had stopped and she was now just laying curled up alongside Wolverine listening to him and coming to grips with what her life was becoming. "So does that mean you forgive me for throwing a knife in your back?" she asked voice weak and nose sniffly.

Logan chuckled and hugged her to him a little, "Just don't make a habit of it kitten."

"Just don't call me that in public." she warned.

"Fair enough Tiger." he teased, "You gunna be alright?"

"Ya." She said giving him a much sturdier smile, "Thank you Logan."

Logan bent down and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Get some sleep kitten big day tomorrow."

Chris just nodded and closed her eyes drifting off quickly and quietly into a less than restful sleep.

It was a couple of hours before the kids were bound to arrive when Chris woke in the morning. She snuck across to the east bathroom with the intent of moving out her personal items only to find them already gone. Curious she poked her head into the west bathroom to find that not only had Logan moved her items for her, but more than half the bathroom had been cleared for her, and her items were neatly arranged in the emptied space. Chris smiled to herself and brushed her teeth with her toothbrush which was now placed in the holder on the far end from Logan's.

As she was rinsing her mouth out the door opened, "Sorry" Logan grunted about to shut it again.

Chris caught it with her foot, spit, and said, "It's ok I'm done, I'm gunna go for a quick workout in the indoor training room wanna show me around?"

Logan nodded sleepily and Chris smiled at him, "Kay see you in five." She said bounding out the door to give him his privacy.

Chris changed into dress-code appropriate grey stretch pants under her lace up leather boots and a dark red tank top that tucked into the top of her pants with a black belt double studded in silver. Her black laced up leather gloves were a must, and the tank-top allowed for both of her necklaces so she left them. Her normal black eyeliner, smokey eyeshadow and black mascara were accompanied by light blush and lip tint to give her face some color under all the dark makeup. A wet comb did her hair in about thirty seconds, and she was ready to wait on the couch for Logan, but he was already there.

"Ready Kitten?"

"Yup"

Chris followed down the six flights of stairs to the basement floors where the wooden walls turned to sleek metal. "Wanna go to the 'Danger Room' it's an automated fighting program."

"Is there by chance a new room that was built?"

"Ya there's a locked wing, can't get in though."

"Where? It's just probably waitin' for it's Mamma" she said grinning ear to ear.

Shrugging Logan lead her down a different hallway to a sealed door with a hand sensor, he placed his hand on it and it flashed red.

Logan gave her a "told'ya" look, but stepped aside. Chris walked up and placed her palm against the sensor which flashed green and slid the metal doors open, "Wanna come see, or do you want to be as surprised as the students?" She asked him with a flirty smile and a wink as she skipped into her new training facility.

Logan followed with a grumble, but stopped a few meters inside, "The fuck is this a junkyard?" he asked.

"It's heaven." Chris beamed clearly awed.

"It's just a bunch of ledges and pipes and nets and shit." he argued.

"Well up here ya, but the back right corner over there see that tall grey thing, that's a rock climbing wall, and over there," She pointed to where they both could hear the sound of running water, "That's a rock basin with a stream, and there are a bunch of other neat places."

"What's it for?" Logan grumbled looking unconvinced.

"Parkour, balance, strength, planning, basically the best most important non-confrontational training ever!"

"Uhu..." Logan said still unconvinced, "Why would you want that?"

Chris rolled her eyes, "let me guess, if it's in your way you just run through it."

"Don't have to." he said unsheathing his claws.

"Well I don't have time to argue if I want to do a bit of a warm up even, so do some pushups or something while I play around on the rock wall, come on." she said taking him by the arm and pulling him along behind her towards the towering grey structures.

There were two types of walls, natural, and moduled. The Moduled wall had different paths in different colors with self belaying ropes attached at the top every so often, and a rack of harnesses, and the natural had hanging clips every so often for the climber to tie into as well as an anchor clip for the person on the ground.

Chris ignored the harnesses and ropes and chose the hardest path to the top of the moduled walls. Gripping the first black hand hold and resting her leather clad big toe against the half dollar sized foot peg she began climbing the wall easily.

Logan watched a little impressed despite himself with how easily she was able to hoist herself from one awkward perch to the next despite the changes in body angle and incline. Deciding it looked like more fun than pushups he chose a different colored path beside her and began his assent. His muscles bulged as he clung to the small rocks on the vertical wall and heaved himself upwards with comparatively slow progress.

Chris had just reached the top of the black path and was prepared to climb down the orange when she heard a strangled "Oof" and the woosh of air leaving the padded landing mats. Glancing down the staggering height she could see Logan splayed out on his back at the bottom, winded and unmoving. Rolling her eyes she began scaling down the wall and within a matter of a few minutes was standing at the base next to a rumpled and disgruntled looking Wolverine.

"You know if you wanted to get tossed down on the mats all you had to do was ask." Chris teased looking up at the larger man as he glared at the wall.

"Harder than it looks." he grumbled.

"That's what the harnesses are for." she teased lacing her index fingers through the belt loops of his jeans and giving a little tug.

"I like my balls where they're at thanks." Logan said darkly batting her hands away, "Aren't the kids gunna be here soon or sometin'?"

"Or somethin' " Chris laughed. "We have over an hour. Just do some pushups I'll be done in 30." she promised before moving onto the natural walls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris looked herself over in the mirror one last time, dark red tank: check, dark grey skinny pants: check, black leather silver double studded belt: check, laced high heel boots: check, black leather jacket with silver studs in the middle of summer: check. Her makeup was just the way she wanted it, her hair was perfect, her dogtags and red die hanging around her neck, so why was she so nervous? Could she carry knives around the kids? What if she needed to defend them? She tucked two in her boots just to be safe.

"Chris, they passed the front gate, we gotta go!" Logan yelled from the other side of the door.

"Ya, um, coming." she said grabbing the door handle and letting herself into the living room. Instead she bumped into Logan's solid chest and crossed arms where he stood leaning against the jam of her closed door. "Easy there Kitten," He said steadying her and helping her take a step back, "You look good. Relax you'll be fine, but you gotta be aware enough to at least smell me right outside your door. Besides aren't you the least bit excited to watch your perverted old brother trying to hit on my Marie? She called me saying Bobby broke up with her."

"Your Marie?" Chris said confused following him to the stair case.

"Ya I told you Marie and Jubilee are kinda like my nieces or somethin' I look after 'um a bit. He told you about Rogue didn't he? That's what everyone but me calls her."

"Oh," Chris said mind whirring, "Rogue split up with her boyfriend, Bobby was it?"

"Yup, you'll get to know them both real well, they're in all your advanced classes, even french."

"That will be interesting." Chris commented, and Logan snorted, but they could hear student's voices now.

"We missed the bus getting here, no point in letting them gossip while they unpack, might as well wait in the teacher's wing for a little bit until the party starts." Logan advised, and so wait they did.

Storm joined them a little later on her casual teacher's dress little different from what Chris had seen her in before, but she did help to calm Chis' nerves by telling stories of some of the older kids. Once the kids were unpacked and everyone had made their way down to the entrance hall Logan, Chris, and Storm made their way to the Professor's office where they met Jean, Remy, Scott, a huge young man and two blue mutants as well. They were introduced to Hank, Piotr, and Kurt and the Professor lead the adult staff down into the sea of waiting students.

A hush fell over the students as Chris, sandwiched between Piotr and Logan, entered the foyer. "Welcome back students, and for those of you joining us new this year, welcome. Most of you know our teaching staff, but for those of you who don't, and those new members we have, I will introduce them to you. Our returning staff is Dr. Jean Gray, Mr. Scott Summers, Storm, Remy LeBeau, Logan, and Kurt Wagner. New to the staff this year although you recognize them, Piotr will join as a teaching assistant as well as a new Xman, and my old friend Hank has offered to teach a couple of classes on genetics as well as politics. The newest face his is Chris LeBeau, she will be teaching combat alongside Logan, as well as some French with her brother, and battle strategy to our older students. Please welcome our staff to another great year." The Professor said holding his hand out to indicate the staff. Murmurs broke out amongst the students amidst the applause. "Now, courtesy of our southern staff members the LeBeaus we have a delightful Crawfish boil set out by the pool for you all, so please feel free to get into your suits and enjoy the festivities before classes start on Monday. I encourage you all to introduce yourself to any face you don't recognize, and I request that all of the older students in particular introduce yourselves to Miss Chis as you will he her primary teaching pool. Now go enjoy children, classes start in two days."

All the children broke free and the sound hit Chris like a physical wave. She felt Logan stiffen beside her, but he had been living in the mansion for years and was used to the sensory overload. She felt his warm hand play at the curve of her back ever so slightly whether for physical balance or emotional comfort she wasn't sure, but she appreciated it none the less.

Piotr was the first person to engage her turning to face her with a massive hand extended, "I know we met formally, but ve will be vorking together closely so I wanted to introduce myself properly, I'm Piotr, Colossus or Peter if the if the Russian makes you uncomfortable." he said his Russian accent apparent, but his english flawless.

"Piotr is fine, it's nice to meet you, I'm Chris, but you're welcome to call me Rebel when we're not in class if you prefer." Chris said shaking his hand. For such a large man he was surprisingly gentile.

Suddenly there was a little imp by his side with soft brown eyes and brunette hair, "Hey Pete!" she said winding an arm around one of his massive forearms.

"Hey Kitty," He said a soft smile relaxing his face as he brushed her bangs back from her face with a massive palm.

Kitty loosed Piotr and bravely reached a hand out to Chris with a giggle saying, "Hi, I'm Kitty Pride. You're Miss Chris, the new teacher. Good luck working with Logan, he probably hasn't even said 'Hi' yet, he thinks he's a big baddy, but he's really about as soft as Piotr don't worry about it too much." the girl babbled.

Chris smiled at her despite herself, "Logan's not so bad, we'll manage. I've heard you won't be in all my classes, but that's okay, I think there are a few I can drag you into. One of my advanced classes is a woman's defense class I think you should still take that one."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that one Miss Chris!" Kitty laughed, "I can even defend myself against little Pete here wanna see?" She asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Piotr who gave a rye smile and nodded. A second latter he gave a playful swipe at her aiming to grab her around the waist, but she slipped through somehow. He grabbed for her again and Chris watched closer only to see that she seemed to phase out and his arm went right though her.

"Nice trick" Chris smiled, "But I think you should still come, it would do you good to be with the other girls, and you might be in a situation where you don't want them to know you're a mutant sometime. Besides, Piotr will be there."

"Why will I be in a women's defense class?" Piotr asked clearly confused.

"We need men of different body types to practice defense against, so unless ya'll have the Unstoppable Juggernaut hidden in a closet somewhere, you'll have to do." Chris joked patting the large Russian on the chest.

By that point most of the students had moved outside to the pool area so Chris excused herself to go find her brother and hopefully the object of his obsession.

Remy was standing next to the boiling pots with a young woman clad head to toe in dark green. Her cloak reached the ground framing black leather boots, and her dark green leather gloves left no inch of skin exposed between her cloak sleeves. Her mounded breasts were covered in a high necked mesh that came all the way up into an elizabethan turtle-neckline held together by a clasp, and her long brunette hair fell past her shoulders hiding what little exposed skin was left. On one side several strips of her hair were died pure white, which puzzled Chris, she had had white blond, even silvery died hair before, never had her hair made snow look dull and yellowed like this girl's would. It was not died.

Chris was only feet away when Remy finally noticed her and stopped his conversation with the girl to make her introduction.

"Oh! Excuse me Darlin' I wanted tu introduce yu to my little sis." He said turning Rogue to face Chris a hand on her cloaked shoulder, "Rogue, this is Chris, Chris, this is Rogue."

"Nice t' meet ya Ma'am." Rogue said shaking Chris' hand. Her southern accent wasn't the Louisiana swamp swig that Remy's was, but Chris had it admit, she could see how he liked to listen to it, it did remind her a bit of hime.

"You too Rouge. Between Logan and Remy, I figured I'd better meet you sooner rather than later so I knew what all the hype was about."

Remy glared at her a bit, but Rogue just blushed and asked, "Logan's been talkin' about me?"

Chris saw Remy's eyes flash glowing scarlet and decided to nip this in the bud for everyone's sake, "Ya says he kinda found you and Jubilee and brough y'all round here. Says you're like nieces to him now sorta, he looks after you more then some of the other kids."

Chris saw Remy relax a little, and was slightly surprised to see that Rogue didn't really seem phased by the news, "Ya, he's been good to us. He don't much like people, I think it's a part of the whole feral thing, I've always thought he could never really be comfortable with anyone who wasn't like him you know, but he tries f'r us."

"It goes both ways you know." Chris said, "You to help normalize him, he needed that after all the shit he's been through."

"Well it's good to hear that we did somethin' other then make his life harder."

"You did." Remy comforted brushing a lock of hair behind her shoulder slowly and careful not to touch her skin. Chris noticed that she stiffened at first, but relaxed into the gesture eventually.

"Well I'll let you two get back to the mudbugs, I just wanted to say Hi." Chris said giving the pair a wave and taking her leave.

The next to approach her was a little girl of no more than seven who clutched Storm's skirt in her hand. "Hi, what's your name?" Chris asked crouching down to her height.

"Im Carra, da Professor told de older students to inproduce dem selves, and Samy's only six so I have to come say hi cuz he's too wittle."

"Well Carra," Chris said trying not laugh at the precious little girl, "I'm Miss Chris, and I teach french do you speak french?" Carra shook her head no, "Well maybe when you and Samy are a little older I'll teach you ok?" Chris asked.

"Ok" The little girl said face lighting up, "Miss Quis look what I can do." She said and strewing up her face she turned her skin purple.

Chris sat in shock for a moment before saying, "That's very pretty Carra" and exchanging a shocked and worried look with the knowing one on Storm's face.

"I can do other colors too wanna see Miss Quis?!" Carra asked excitedly her little purple face beaming.

"How about another day Carra would wouldn't want to get to tired and have to nap through the whole party now would you?" Suggested Storm.

"Ok Miss Stormy" Carra said dejectedly before a young boy caught her attention and she went scampering off little purple legs flailing.

"She's so young." Chris mused worriedly to Storm.

"We know." Storm nodded before being called away by a pre-teen girl to break up a fight.

"Hey Tiger" Came a familiar gravely voice from behind her, "I wanted to introduce Jubilee since your creeper brother already introduced you to Marie. This is the little scamp."

"I'm sixteen now Logan" the teen protested, "and I think the way Mr LeBeau is with Rogue is cute. Like he said, I'm Jubilee." She said shaking Chris' hand.

"Well when it comes to Remy, it won't matter to him what anyone else thinks as long as she's happy and nice to meet you as well I'm Chris as I;m sure you've heard."

"Not Miss Lebeau? There aren't any married couples here yet so I bet even the younger kids could keep in mind you're just siblings we have a few sets here."

"Miss Lebeau was my Mother, and believe me, one of her was enough for an eternity. Nah Chris is what I prefer if you don't mind."

"Of course." The younger girl smiled, "I see you met Carra, she's sweet, a little scary though hu? Some people call her the Chameleon, but some people call her the Dragon because rumor has it she got really scared once and breathed fire on some guys."

"If we have seven-year-olds breathing fire here I think I'll go back to the hell hole they found me in thanks." Chris said dryly and Jubilee giggled.

"Oh no, here come the boys, I'm not talking to them right now after what happened with Rogue, so I'm gunna go, it was nice meeting you though Miss Chris." Jubilee said giving Chris a wave and reaching up on her tip toes to give Logan a kiss on the jaw when he slouched down to her height.

"She seems like a sweet kid." Chris said to him.

"It's like I said before she's not..." He defended.

"I know Logan." She said putting a comforting hand on his forearm as a dark haired and a blond haired boy approached them. Logan stiffened immediately and straightened to his full height and breath beside her staring the young men down with a warning glance.

"H...hey Logan." The blond stammered sheepishly.

"Bobby" Logan grunted and Chris understood, or at least she thought she did, but Logan's defensive position seemed to be angled more at the dark haired boy then Bobby.

"So just thought I'd stop by and say hello seeing as we'll be spending so much time together Chris, I'm Pyro." The dark haired boy introduced himself with a slick grin and an outstretched hand. Chris shook it wearily and was hesitant to take her eyes off the boy even when Bobby began speaking to her as well.

"Sorry about him Miss Chris, he's not very good at talking to women, I'm Bobby and this is John." Bobby said reaching out his hand to make his own greeting.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet both of you boys." Chris said keeping her voice steady even though admittedly John made her skin crawl a little. She talked for a short while with the boys before they walked over to join Piotr and she was left with Logan.

"Have you had any of the Crawfish yet?" she asked.

"The giant bugs? No thanks."

"Come on they're good I'll show you." She said dragging him over to a cooler full by his sleeve.

Logan and Chris spent the next hour and a half at the picnic table with Remy, Rogue, and occasionally the Professor or Hank eating crawdads. Remy, Rogue, and Chris got into a contest over who could eat the most in 10 minutes, grabbing splitting, sucking the head, cracking the tail, eating the meat, and moving onto the next. Remy won by seven over Rogue who beat Chris by only two. Remy and Rogue went to help each other clean up and Piotr graciously gave Chris a wet washcloth and a glass of cold milk after the messy spicy crustaceans as Logan nearly rolled on the floor laughing earning himself a knee in the ribs.

Piotr had fun cracking them towards Kitty who squealed and phased every time he did it, and the younger kids were chasing live ones around the pool deck. Jean and Scott had to stop Pyro from scorching them live with his flame, and he Bobby got the job of watching after him to make sure he didn't misbehave after that. Overall the party was a huge success and Chris promised herself a midnight swim after all the kids were in bed since her swimsuit wouldn't cover her tattoo per school dress-code.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: OK so I lied, here's another one. This is where it goes from "slightly dark and mysterious might be too suspenseful for young readers" to "WHAT DID I JUST READ?" This chapter starts the lemons so if you're not of age, please do us both a favor and don't read. Those aren't my rules those are the rules for this sight so please just read the warning and take it to heart because this is where shit starts to get real.**_

It was almost three in the morning when Chris snuck out of the Feral wing her floor length black coat covering her black string bikini and dogtags. Her bare feet were silent on the mansion floors, and the patio decking barley registered her passing, but the sleepless man wandering the nearby tree line did. The moon was bright and glinted off the surfaces of the earth in the Feral's vision, but the woman's cloak seemed to absorb it like a black hole sucking it all in and keeping it's perfect mat black appearance. Logan distinctly remembered the last time he saw a cloak like that a pair of glowing red eyes had looked out from under it; it must be a family thing. He watched transfixed as she stood by one of the deck chairs turning her back to it so that she was silhouetted to him. She undid the clasp at the throat of her cloak and let it fall to the chair. Logan's breath caught in his throat as her pearly white skin was exposed to the moonlight, the barest scraps of black cloth covering her full curving breasts and ass cheeks. He could see the moonlight glinting off of all of the silver piercings in her body, and the dogtags that still hung around her neck. He watched transfixed as she lithely slipped into the water parting it with easy strokes for a few laps before paddling around in a lazy relaxed manor for a little while.

The irony of his kitten liking water would have amused him if it were not for his painfully hard erection and the nearly physical force trying to pull him towards her. He felt the wind shift and stiffened knowing she was about to be down wind of him.

Chris was enjoying her swim paddling lazily through the water until a scent carried on the wind caught her attention and changed her mood immediately. She could smell him, and not just him, his lust, his pheromones, his alpha desire to have her, to dominate her, and to her surprise she actually wanted him to. 'No point in denying it then, what was a little fun between two adults any way' she figured 'so why not put on a show?'

Chris swam to the deep end of the pool closest to where she knew he must be and deliberately leaned over the edge allowing her breasts to spill out of her top a little as she used her strong arms and abs to leverage herself out just far enough to get a foot out. Placing her foot parallel to the edge of the pool she lifted herself out with one powerful leg giving him a good look at her ass as she did so. Once she was out she started to stretch and bend in preparation for a little yoga allowing her swimsuit to ride up as she did so, but she didn't get very far before she heard him close behind her.

"You fancied a swim and some moonlight yoga too Logan?" She asked without looking at him.

She got nothing but a growl in response and she could hear him stalking away from her towards the chair where she had left her cloak. She pretended to ignore him for a few more seconds as he got her cloak and made his way back, but she knew he could smell her lust for him to, the pool of slick want gathering between her thighs, her pheromones, even more potent then his, raging inside her. Stepping up behind her he gathered her up in his arms cocooning her in her cloak as he did so. His face was set in desperate concentration and his strides were hurried as he raced her through the mansion and up the their rooms. He made it through the front door and into his bedroom before throwing her on the bed with a low growl and throwing himself on top of her.

Chris bounced a little on the bed before the wight of him brought her back down. He slammed into her like a wrecking ball; his lips bruising on hers, his hands in her hair, on her body, throwing aside her cloak. His knee came up to push her legs apart as his tongue invaded her mouth and she welcomed every bit of him. Soon she was plucking at his clothing requesting their removal before, frustrated at being ignored, she used her superhuman strength to rip his shirt and undershirt from his body bitting his lip hard as she did so. Logan groaned his lust then growled his disapproval at her dominate behavior. Re-establishing his dominance he popped a claw and ran it down her left side from armpit to thigh leaving a hair thin trail of blood and cutting both her swimsuit strings. Ripping off the offending garments and flinging them aside he latched his teeth onto one of her nipples causing her to gasp in pain before lathing it with his tongue and melting the pain away into pleasure.

Chris let out a whimper and Logan made a satisfied huffing noise before moaning gruffly in her ear, "No I don' want t' swim or do yoga; I want t' throw you against my damn headboard and fuck you 'till you can't take it anymore."

"Then do it." she said breathlessly maintaining as much composure as she could.

"I can't Kitten." He said defeatedly into her collarbone, his voice saying he was pulling away while his hips twitched forwards against her thigh, "We'll be tied. I've never been attracted to a Feral before, I'm not supposed to be."

Chris laughed dryly, "I've been around an Alpha and his mate before Logan, I know what this is, and I also know we won't be able to avoid it for long."

"It's not fair of me to do that to you, I've gone centuries without a mate, I can live without, and you can be happy with anyone. There's no reason for you to be bound to me."

"You've gone centuries without a mate because Alphas only have one not because you don't need one." she argued, "Besides, have you ever seen an Alpha and his mate before?"

"Yes submissive little bitch."

Chris laughed again,"Not the ones I knew. Ringer had her Alpha's tail wrapped around her little finger, and Banrsha was the chief of her clan despite having an Alpha mate so you can shove submissive bitch up your ass." She said wrapping her legs around him to give herself enough leverage to grind against him wantonly.

Logan let out a little half groan half growl and looked down at her with a face that was almost pleading though for what she was not sure. "It's to late already you know." She warned, "I can't leave you any more than you could leave me." As if to prove her wrong Logan began to push away, but Chris ran her fingers through his hair soothingly and said, "No, I don't mean this, we can stop this now if you want, I mean the whole Alpha thing. You're already my Alpha Logan whether you want it or not you are, the only thing being my mate will change is the sex. So go ahead toss me out, tell me to go sleep around, make us both miserable, go break their necks after I'm done with them because you can't handle the jealousy eating you from the inside out, but it won't change what we are, you'll still need me, and I'll still need you."

"You make it sound like I couldn't just leave this place, leave you and never come back. Sleep around with who ever I want, do whatever I want. I never wanted to be tied down; it's just not in my nature kitten."

Chris laughed, "Not in your nature? It is the essence of your nature Logan. Go ahead try. Leave me, call up one of your old flings, take her to bed, see how much you really need me. You're just a man without me now Logan, the beast has been drawn out, focused, you can't use him at your disposal like you used to. He's already mine."

She saw when he snapped. When the man was thrown back and the Wolverine roared his head. It was when she had said that he was already hers that Logan's brown eyes had flashed into his amber ones, and the hesitation and torture became fierce animalistic determination. Suddenly Chris wasn't so sure this was what she wanted, and placing her hand on the side of Logan's face to make him look at her she said, "No Wolverine, wait, I want him here too. Let him come back, I need both of you."

There was a growl of frustration deep in the man's chest but his eyes darkened and the pure animalistic nature of his expression melted into something distinctly more human. "Are you sure Kitten?" Logan asked looking into her bright green eyes examining her for any sign of hesitation in their pairing.

"Yes." She said determinedly, and that was all it took.

"Fuck" was the only word Logan said next that Chris actually caught as his lips crashed onto hers once more. His hand trailed down her body at some pretense of foreplay, but they were both well past that point and the smell of her slick folds was drawing him towards them.

His fingers slid between her slippery flesh wetting his fingers enough to thrum at her swollen nub. She let out a keening whimper of need and he let his mouth fall to nip and play at his neck.

"Logan, please," She breathed harshly fingernails raking down his back, "Cut the crap, I need you inside me now."

Logan didn't need to be asked twice; his belt was deftly unfastened and his pants not far behind as he left her long enough to let both fall to the floor. Climbing back onto the bed he took her hips in each hand and lined his enormous length up with her dripping entrance. He hesitated for a moment making Chris look up from where her eyes had been transfixed on his massive member until her bright green orbs met his gold flecked brown ones. With a sudden thrust he buried himself in her to the hilt causing them both to let out groans of pleasure as waves of pleasure washed through them.

Logan was still for several seconds afterwards just panting and holding Chris to him for all his strength as wave after wave of pleasure rocked him. He wasn't coming, he had more control then that, but this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Chris whispered his name almost timidly in his ear both awed and scared by the overwhelming since of pleasure and rightness that was overtaking her. Logan raised a hand to gently stroke the back of her head in comfort and said,"Shh Kitten, I know."

Once the torrent of sensation subsided Logan gently lowered Chris back onto the bed and looked down at her smoothing her cheek gently with his thumb. Something about his tenderness made something in Chris' stomach clench and Logan felt her muscles squeezing him. A low rumble reverberated in his chest and the tenderness in his eyes was replaced once more with a lustful hunger that Chris was only too happy to oblige.

Logan drew back almost experimentally, moving slowly out almost all the way before thrusting back in eliciting a throaty moan from Chris as she as rocked backwards a few inches by the forces of his thrust. It wasn't long before they set a steady rhythm and Logan could feel Chris' tight muscles begging to flutter and quiver with her nearness. Leaning forwards Logan wrapped his arms around the backs of her shoulders and brought his head down to lap at the place where her left shoulder connected to her neck. As he drove into her and lathed her flesh with his tongue he could feel instinct driving him to fuck her faster, harder, to spread his seed inside her, to... mark her.

"Chris I..." He tried to get out, but they were both so close that his words were strangled by the start of his own climax.

"I know." She said lacing the fingers of one hand into his hair and pressing his face down into the joint of her neck and shoulder inviting him to mark her, making it ok. It was a good thing she had, because he would have done it anyway.

He felt her come under him screaming her pleasure no more than a couple of seconds before he roared his own release, but his utterances were cut short as he sank his teeth into her soft flesh like he was holding on to her for dear life.

His orgasm spent, he released his teeth from her flesh and the smell and taste of her blood overwhelmed him. She lay beneath him shaking, whether from the exhaustion of their activities, or the pain and shock of the bite he was not sure, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

"Kitten?" He asked cautiously rolling off of her towards her uninjured right side to lay on his side next to her brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Hm?" she hummed curling herself into him a little.

"Are you alright?" He asked a little taken aback by her behavior.

"Course." She said sleepily.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" He asked.

"It'll scar over by morning, but you'll need to change your sheets."

"Scar?"

"Mhm, the mating mark always scars didn't you notice that on the one you saw before?"

"I just figured that was because she wasn't a very strong healer."

"No, it's the way of telling other Ferals to stay away."

"I see." he said now running his hand up and down her spine as she buried herself into him.

"Can I sleep now?" she asked.

"Ya Kitten, you can sleep." He said laying on his back and letting her position herself on top of him how she pleased and listened to her breathing even out as her blood made a small pool on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

When Chris woke the next morning the sheets were cold and blood-crisped; Logan was nowhere to be seen, and she wasn't really surprised. She had stirred sometime in the middle of the night and been aware of waking him having apologized by purring him back to sleep, but he was probably feeling a little weird about their mating last night. Donning her cloak which had been banished to the floor Chris made her way to their bathroom and surveyed herself in the mirror. There was so much blood on the bite still it was hard to tell how much scarring there was so she opted for a shower prior to proper inspection of her newest form of body expression.

The warm water and steam felt good on her sore muscles, and eased what she was sure would have been light bruising on her hips had she not healed so quickly, but she washed and got out quickly none the less. Wiping fog from the mirror all that came to Chris' mind was, "Well shit". The mark where her left shoulder met her neck was deeper and more prominent than any she had ever seen. It wrapped around the entirety of the thick muscle starting millimeters above her collarbone and following all the way up and around the crest of her shoulder and back down the other side. She almost let herself believe for a moment that it was the newness of their bonding that left such a vivid scar, but Chris knew the truth was that the mark would not fade with time, it was a mark of who he was, and his possessive nature.

Dressed for her last day before classes were to start Chris entered the general living quarters of the Feral rooms trying not to hope to see Logan despite the fact that she knew Hank to be the only one in the rooms.

"Good morning Chris." Hank greeted her with a genuine smile, "Sorry we haven't had much of a chance to talk yet."

"Oh, good morning Hank, no worries I figured I'd run into you sooner or latter."

"Logan said he," Hank started but paused and sniffed the air. Chris stood still as Hank stepped towards her reaching out a furry blue hand to pull back the left side of her jacket where her tank top did a poor job of hiding her mark entirely. "I believe congratulations are in order," he teased smiling at her, "Or perhaps in your case condolences and a blessing of patience and luck. It will do Logan good to have a little stability in his life."

"Who knows, it might do us both some good." Chris admitted.

"I'll have to see if Charles has given away my old quarters as of yet, I don't need to be up here as much as you two do, and it would seem a more private location would be appropriate."

"Thank you Hank." Chris said knowing as well as he did Logan wouldn't last long with another male living in his space now that Chris was there with him.

"As I was saying Logan said he was taking breakfast down stairs this morning, and as he never seems to feel the need to fill me in on his day to day actions I imagine that was intended for you."

"Again, thank you Hank. I'll go find him, just one more thing, where could I find the laundry and some spare sheets?"

Once the laundry was started Chris made her way into the kitchen to find Scott and Jean at the stove with Bobby, John, Piotr, Logan, Rogue, Jubilee and a younger girl Chris didn't recognize at the bar eating. Kurt and Storm were entertaining a group of younger children including Carra and Samy on the rug in front of the now stationary TV. As there were no seats left at the bar Chris walked up behind Logan and ran a hand through the back of his hair.

"Hey Tiger." he said drawing her in front of him with a possessive hand on her hip. The older students watched them closely, but knew better then to comment as Chris began picking pieces of bacon off his plate from where she stood trapped between his legs and the countertop his bar stool pressing into her lower back. Logan just switched to eating with his left hand leaving his right on her waist above her hip and yelled to Scott for more bacon.

Logan grunted at her when she reached for his mug and she sniffed it, snorting into the porcelain cup before taking a swig of the Guinness dark beer he was trying to pass off as coffee. "Mmmm just how I like it." she teased setting the cup back down and Logan chuckled ruffling her hair. She was half way through using a piece of his toast to mop up the spilt egg yokes he had left behind when she felt Logan stiffen.

"Morning all. Morning Rogue." said a familiar voice.

"Mornin' Remy." Said Rogue turning on her stool to smile at him.

Remy walked around the island towards the pair cooking breakfast and started serving himself a plate. "Oh hey sis I didn't... see you there. Hi Logan." He said spotting her and becoming instantly suspicious at her position. Had it been anyone else in this position Chris would have been laughing at the kids who looked like they were watching a tennis match their heads were snapping back and forth between the pair at the bar and the confused older brother so quickly.

"Mornin' Rem." Chris said casually taking a large sip of Logan's "coffee".

"Hey." Said Logan gruffly in his approximation of a polite response.

"So Chris, you settlin' in ok here?" Remy asked with a forced casual note to his voice.

"It's not somethin' I've been used to for a long time, but it feels nice to just kinda have days off and relax every once in a while. It's different, but I'm learning to adapt."

"Want some French Toast?" He asked holding out one of her all time favorite breakfast foods.

"Sure" She said smiling at him. Her right hand still wrapped around the cup she reached across the bar with her left.

She felt her jacket shift a little with the stretch and cursed herself hoping he wouldn't notice, but he dropped the bread and grabbed her wrist, "What the... what is that?" he demanded reaching over to toss back the lapel of her leather jacket. Chris tugged on her arm, but without breaking his hand or dragging him over the table there wasn't much she could do to loose his grip.

"A scar." She reasoned tugging again.

"You don't scar." Remy accused.

Chris was about to answer that she didn't scar often, but it seemed that Logan had had enough, she felt the bulk of him stand up behind her and the stool go toppling to the floor as he said, "You better let go of her Bub." The threat clear in the tenor of his voice and the rumble in his chest.

"Enough! Outside! All of you!" Jean demanded her psychic abilities giving them an extra shove towards the door.

Remy released her and she fell back against Logan who wrapped an arm around her protectively. "I'm fine." She said patting his arm to pull his attention away from snarling at her brother who still stood glowering at him from across the bar, "Lets just go outside ok?"

Logan grunted and Chris gestured for Remy to go ahead of them as the three exited through the door that lead from the kitchen onto the patio deck. Remy at least had enough since to keep walking until they were far enough away behind a thick line of trees so that prying eyes and ears could not since them before rounding back on the pair.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He accused Logan, "And don't say nothing cuz she damn sure didn't have that yesterday, and she didn't do it to herself."

"How much do you know about Ferals Remy?" Chris asked trying to keep her temper in check.

"What is this fucking mutant class? Enough."

"Really you sure about that Bub?" Logan said taking a step towards him fists clenched, "I'd think you'd take a pretty strong interest considering your sister's one."

"She's not like you Wolverine. It's not the same for her." Remy argued heatedly.

"This says she is." Logan said pulling back Chris' jacket roughly and dragging down the sleeve of her tank top to reveal the bite mark.

"You bit her?" Remy yelled incredulously crimson eyes glowing in furry, "You sick son-of-a-bitch."

Remy raised his hands a charged playing card between each finger and Logan's claws snicked out of his skin. Chris sighed. First the card Remy flew caught just a little too much on his knuckle causing it to spin to the far left, then the pile of leaves Logan stepped on compressed just a little more then they should have and his balance was thrown a little to the side. The second card was on a collision course with a healthy green leaf that decided to fall from a tree and exploded early, and Logan's second step to correct for his imbalance worked a little too well and he began weaving back in the other direction a little too quickly.

Five cards later Remy finally made the mistake of making a grand gesture with his arm to throw several cards at once and Chris used that to over-rotate his body sending him towards the ground. A light leap from one tree trunk to the next landed her atop her brother's form holding him in place, and her lover's claws sink deep into a wild oak slowed his furious progression. "That's enough boys." She said drawing their attention back to her.

"Damn it Tigger I hate when you do that." Remy complained voice muffled by the forest floor.

"I told you don't call me that." She said giving him a firm thump between the shoulder-blades with the heel of her hand.

"He called you Tiger earlier and you didn't thump him" Remy whined.

"I am a tiger. There's a difference between calling me a tiger and Tigger. I don't do the whole hopping around on my tail, the world is a happy beautiful place T I double G ER thing." Chris explained.

"You used to." Remy said sadly.

By now Logan had righted himself and was looking at the pair with disapproval. Chris got off Remy and helped him to his feet, "Are you ready to listen now?" She asked him like a child asking a two year old if he was ready to come out of time out.

"No, I still wanna kill him, but clearly you're not gunna let that happen so go for it." Remy said grumpily.

"There are different types of Ferals," She explained "Alphas, Betas, and the rest of us, some call them Omegas, but that's a pretty hotly contested term. I am one of the kind of undefined group so I'm kinda free to do whatever, but Alphas and Betas have particular personality traits that dictate their life styles. Alphas, like Logan for example, don't like authority, they are leaders in their own right, and don't do well with others. They tend to be loners until they establish a pack of their own and tend to be unpredictable and violent. Their one saving grace is that every Alpha has a mate. Every Alpha has the highest level of healing ability so that he may find his mate no matter when he or she may be born. They only have one and tend to be a little insufferable before and after their mate."

"Don't tell me." Remy groaned burying his face in his hands.

"Brother or not touch her like that again and die Bub." Logan warned still standing several meters back glaring at the man arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Did you have to bite her though?" Remy asked.

"Yes." Was the only answer Logan gave so Chris furthered the explanation.

"It's a part of the process, it's called marking and it warns off other Feral's. Even if he had wanted to avoid that part, it's instinct he couldn't have, he actually tried, but I let him."

"Ok ok enough enough please. I think I've heard enough if neither of you are Beta's we'll just end the biology lesson here and I'll go back inside and pretend not to have had to think about any of this ya?" Remy said eyes skewed shut.

"Are you done playing over protective big brother every two seconds now?" Chris asked hands on her hips.

"Ya, ya I think he's got that covered now being the over protective... whatever he is."

"Mate." Logan supplied.

"Ya nope. I like 'whatever he is' better." Remy said giving his sister a hug and taking his leave.

Once he was out of sight Chris backed herself up to a sturdy tree and leaned back against it letting her head fall back and releasing a long sigh. She was aware of ever step he took towards her as every since she had told her he was coming. She could taste him and smell him on the air, hear him in the leaves, the blood in his veins, the air in his lungs, feel his heat as he neared her. "You ok Kitten?" He asked standing before her framing her head with his forearms against the trunk of the tree.

"Ya." She said still not opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry I left this mornin' I just had to get out of that room. I couldn't..."

"Shhhh" she said laying a finger across his lips and lifting her head to look him in the eyes. Silently she leaned forwards and replaced her finger with her lips kissing him slowly, sweetly, more delicately then he had ever been kissed, or wanted to be kissed before, and yet it felt so right. She kissed him for only a few moments longer before resting her forehead against his and saying, "We should go back, we wouldn't want the kids worrying that he killed you now would we?"

Logan chuckled, "Not a chance." he said, but didn't move from in front of her. Slowly, gently this time, he reached out and peeled back first the corner of her jacket, then her tanktop and traced a rough finger over her scar. The feel of his skin on the newly raised flesh sent a shiver down her spine. "Sensitive?" he asked.

"Only when you touch it apparently. It wasn't when I touched it earlier."

"Hmmmm" He mused placing a soft kiss in the center of the raised flesh and gently replacing her clothing. "Come on then Kitten, they may not think I'm dead, but they might come up with other ideas of what we're doing in the woods."

"Is that a promise?" She asked giving him a flirtatious smile and bumping her hip into his.

He pinched her ass before settling his hand on her far hip and saying, "Sometime when we haven't drawn the attention of the whole mansion you can bet your sexy little ass it's a promise."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Chris woke at 6:30 in the morning to her alarm sore in all the right places with Logan's leaden arm slung across her stomach. "Morinin' babe" she groaned rolling over to smack the alarm clock.

Logan groaned and pulled her back to him. "We got an 8:00 class." she protested pulling away intending to head to the showers.

"Plenty of time." He said drawing her back once more and lapping playfully at her mark.

Chris let out a little gasp that quickly turned into a moan as his slick tongue activated the sensitive skin there. "Fine, but it's my turn to have a little fun." She insisted rolling on top of him and positioning her naked body above him. She could see that the position made him uncomfortable, but as she began nipping and sucking her way down his jaw and throat she felt him relax into it more. She worked her way down his body licking, nipping and kissing his flesh trying to tease a reaction out of him, but he seemed determined not to show his pleasure. She was careful to keep her hands off of him wanting her mouth to be the first thing he felt. When she reached his dick she licked a long thick line from base to tip reveling in the way his abs rippled and clenched with his restraint. She circled his tip with her tongue before popping it into her mouth and sucking on it eliciting a deep rumble. Happy to have finally gotten some sort of response Chris drew him further and further into her mouth swallowing him down inch by inch until he was seated deeply within her throat. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock and rolling his balls in the other she began to bob her head up and down on his member sucking on him and lathing him with her tongue as she did so. By now Logan's fingers were fisted in the sheets and his muscles were taught with controlled pleasure and Chris could feel him beginning to crest so she pulled away.

Logan growled his displeasure glaring at Chris where crouched she licking her cherry red lips between his thighs. In one smooth motion she lifted herself framing her legs around his hips, positioned him at her entrance and empaled herself on him. Logan threw his head back in a feral groan as she rode him without abandon already turned on by giving him head. Chris raked her fingernails down the valleys between his knuckles like she had the first day she met him and was met with the satisfying sound of his claws ripping free. She ran her fingers over the tops of the smooth metal causing them to vibrate with the tenor of her stroking and Logan roared his release under her causing something inside her to snap sending the world crashing down around her as her own release hit her.

As she fell onto his chest sweaty and breathless Chris heard his claws retract and felt his warm hands splay out over her back. They lay together for a few minutes before Logan placed one hand under her ass and standing up carried her into their bathroom. He started the water holding her with one arm as she clung to him weakly and once it was steaming stepped in with his back to the water shielding her form the spray. He let her slide gently down his body to stand on her own two feet before tipping her chin up and kissing her passionately. Rivulets of water soaked through his hair and down his face onto her and she sighed into the kiss granting him entrance into her mouth. Instead of heating the kiss like Chris suspected he might however, Logan kissed her deeply, but softly his thumbs brushing her cheeks gently.

"Mornin' kitten." He said when he finally pulled away to look into her green eyes before standing fully and letting the water cascade over him.

"Morning" She said a little breathlessly turning to press herself up against his chest so that the water that ran down his chest wet her hair and back.

They barley had time for breakfast by the time they both were dressed and made it down stairs and had to grab bowls of cereal instead of a real breakfast along side some of the kids that were straggling behind as well.

Chris' first class of the morning was beginning French and would be her only class of the day with the younger students so she hurried off to the classroom and sat down behind the desk with a sigh.

Her second class found her meeting up with the older students in the basement and she had been secretly looking forward to this for a while now. Her five students all stood in a line before her and Logan in their battle suits and she couldn't wait to see what they could do. This lesson was Advanced Danger Room Sessions and so Logan would take the lead for most of it since she wasn't familiar with the hardware yet, but first she needed to become familiar with them.

"Ok guys so first things first I want everyone's powers out in the open, you all know each-other, but I don't know you and you don't know me so I'd like to change that. My situation is a little complicated so I'm going to have each of you go first. I will tell you that I'm part feral and although I don't heal as well as Logan, I'm pretty tough so each of you are going to be demonstrating your powers on me directly so I can actually feel what we're dealing with." Chris instructed. There was a dark growl from Logan beside her and a few students looked worried, "Don't worry you won't get in trouble and I'll be fine."

"No." Said Logan definitively and several students visibly relaxed.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked looking at him.

Logan avoided looking at her arms crossed, muscles taught, "I said no, you don't know what they can do, you're little tricks are cute, but these kids'll kill you."

"Cute?" Chris argued incredulously "You think I couldn't have just have easily had those claws dice Remy to kibble last night, or his playing cards file themselves down your throat one by one. Just because you haven't watched me level a battle field leaving behind nothing but rotting corpses doesn't mean I can't and it sure as hell doesn't mean I haven't had to. I can take it. Trust me I've had worse." She spat at him eyes cold as Ice. "Piotr you're up. Show me what you got."

Logan was fuming, but he watched as Piotr's body became covered in organic steel, "Nice," Chris commented, "What's it made of?"

"Organic Steel" He supplied.

"On a scale from butter to Logan's claws how hard?"

"I think Logan's got me, but not by much." Piotr admitted.

"Diamonds?" Chris asked.

"Not sure, haven't fought a housewife in a while." he joked.

"Mind you don't have a run in with Emma Stone, she's and old friend of the Professors, I wouldn't want you to have to find out and if you get married, I might invest in a stellar synthetic." Chris teased.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"So can you actually move in it?" Piotr nodded "Good put'm up." She said raising her fists and squaring off with him ignoring Logan's groan.

Piotr hesitantly raised his fists and set his feet and Chris sneered at him she sprung without warning leaping out at him using his chest as a spring board to launch herself out of the range of his swing and crouching near Logan waiting for him to charge. Colossus barreled towards her and Chris ricocheted backwards using Logan's sturdy shoulders as a lunching point to land on Piotr's shoulders gripping his head deftly between her knees and wrapping a thin arm under his throat.

It took Colossus several steps to stop his momentum and spin reaching up and throwing Chris down on the ground between him and Logan on her back. "Do it." Chris rasped through the lack of air in her lungs glaring up at the man with his metal fists raised in defense instead of offense. Piotr shook his head and went to stand from his crouch but Chris screamed at him, "Do it!"

Setting his jaw Piotr drove his fist into her stomach before sinking to his knee beside her and turning to flesh again. Chris heard the whole room gasp and Logan come running up as she flipped over spitting blood onto the cement floor as she laughed. Logan caught her under the arms as she tried to rise and settled her into a sitting position lifting tugging at her tucked in tank top to take a look at her stomach. "I'll be fine in fifteen mother" she said swatting his hand away, "Had to make sure he weren't no pussy." She defended. Looking up at Piotr who was kneeling beside her concerned she said, "Good job kid, what was that 40%?"

Piotr shrugged, "30."

"Nice. I like you, but you're slow and heavy. We'll work on that." Chris said giving the kid a pat on the arm. "Ok who's next."

Logan helped her to stand and John stepped forward voluntarily causing Logan to growl at him. "Easy there." Chris soothed in his ear patting Logan on the chest with reassurance finally able to breath better now that her ribs weren't puncturing her lungs.

"I'm guessing with the name Pyro you play with fire hu Coco Puffs?" Chris asked him.

John seemed confused with the nickname, but didn't deem her worthy of a response; instead he pulled out a lighter flicking it and causing the little flame to blaze into an all consuming inferno.

"Ok that's enough Coco Puffs. I've been burned before if it's just normal fire it's nothing I haven't seen before and you can sit down." Chris said uninterestedly, but it seemed that John wasn't finished with his demonstration.

He amassed more and more flames swirling them in and around himself until worried about oxygen deprivation in the confined space Chris used his dramatic movements to make him fall on his ass, drop his lighter, and kick it over to her.

"I'll take this, thank you, you're done now John." Chris said matter-of-factly pocketing it. "I've had enough testosterone. Rogue could you please explain to me the definition of 'self-destructive level five mutant' as my brother described you."

Rouge blushed scarlet and looked down at her gloved hands, "Ih have poisoned skin Ma'am." She said sheepishly.

"Explain." Chris coaxed.

"Well Ih sorta absorb the life force of anyone I touch, and if I touch a mutant I take his or her mutation for a bit too."

"How does that make you self destructive?" Chris prodded, "My brother isn't light with words when it comes to you, so there must be more."

"I absorb a part of who they are, their past, their memories, their loss, their pain. I can loose myself in their personality if I'm not careful." She admitted.

"How much control do you have?"

"More than I used to, less then I need. It's hard to find someone I can work with. They have to be a teacher here with a talent that won't be too hard to control if I take it all at once like that, who's past is bearable, and is genuinely good on the inside. The last thing I need is more corruption." She admitted looking down at her shoes.

"Well then by all means keep your hands off of me, I'll corrupt you to the core." Chris joked, "We'll leave you for now, but I want a meeting with you me and the old man after classes are out today ok?" Rogue nodded clearly relieved not to have been asked to use her gift on her teacher.

"PAF time!" Jubilee jumped in shooting multi-colored fireworks into the middle of the room.

"Flash grenade, nice what else you got kid?" Chris challenged. Suddenly there was a large bang and several pieces of training equipment blew up.

"I can even take down cement walls with them. They're technically called Plasmoids, or at least that's what the Professor calls them, I call them Pafs or fireworks. They're basically energy, kinda like Remy's, but I don't need to fill objects with it I can do it with my fingers and my mind. I can even make it so precise I could cause you to have a stroke if I wanted to, but I don't really want to." she said sheepishly.

"Not bad, how far away can you be?"

"I'm kinda like a shell of buckshot. Get too far away it tends to spray everywhere."

"We'll need to work on that. That's defiantly one of the benefits of Remy's delivery methods, although I'm not sure I could affect yours once it was mid flight being pure energy..." Chris said trailing off in thought.

"Okay Iceman you're up." Logan said trying to move the students through.

"Oh Iceman, it's getting a little, Hot in here." Chris said in a fake husky voice pretending to swoon at the youth and flapping her jacket open to reveal her curves better, "Do you think you could, Cool me down?" The young man blushed and Chris leaned away from him again backhanding Logan across the chest, "Way to ruin the surprise." She scolded him.

"I think you're shocking enough for all of us." He deadpanned clearly not amused at her production.

"Fine Frosty let's see what you got, and I swear to God if you ask for a glass of water first I'm sending you back to the beginners class."

As it turned out Bobby was a pretty decent hand at producing ice, but his crystallization patterns could use some work. "So Iceman, how bought that cool-down I requested? A little frostbite maybe?" Chris asked holding out her left arm for him.

Bobby stood there frozen in place looking at her like she had gone insane "You want me to give you frostbite?" he asked incredulously.

"It'll grow back by the end of next period. All I have is French next anyway."

"You want me to take your whole arm off with frostbite?!" The boy said cringing back from her now in shock and disgust.

"Trust me it won't be the first time or the last. Come on it doesn't even hurt that bad since it goes numb so quick, and with you doing it so fast it will almost be like a mercy killing at that point." Chris reasoned nonchalantly.

Bobby, and for that matter, most of the class was looking at her like a rabid dog that had just entered their mix and Chris stopped and looked from one student to the next, "How many of you have killed someone before?" She asked.

Piotr's face hardened, his feet planted and his hand raised, and to her surprise so did Rogue's, but no one else's. Chris looked around the room at a room full of fresh faces knowing that these were the most battle warn students in the school and wanted to kick the Professor for asking her to take this job. "Class dismissed." She said and walked out the door ahead of them straight on her path to the Professor's office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris had intended to bang obnoxiously on the Professor's door until the disabled man was able to open it, but much to her disappointment the door was already open and the Professor sat behind his desk looking at her expectantly.

"Can I help you Chris?" he asked politely folding his hands in front of him.

"No. You can help those kids." she demanded leaving the door open behind her not caring who heard.

"I am trying." He said patiently.

"By turning them into monsters? By turning them into us?" she asked incredulously as the door closed quietly on it's hinges despite her neglect.

The Professor sighed and steepled his fingers in front of him, "You are right of course. I can't save all of them, I'm risking their lives by putting them in this position, but I see no alternative." He said sadly.

"Their lives? Fuck their lives, what about their Humanity? It's not the ones that are dead that will loose the most it's the rest of them. They haven't the slightest idea of what war is really like. What it's like to intentionally hurt and maim and kill. Even Rouge and Piotr who have killed before. I'm guessing Rogue was an accident, or she as physically forced, and Piotr was under orders or some other pressure to do it. Not even they have the corruption necessary to kill because it's what they want to do." She argued hotly.

"None of us want to kill Chris." The professor reasoned.

"Then this war is already lost." she said turning from him, "It's one thing to get pleasure from killing, that's sick, but in order to win, to be victorious in a war like this one, you have to want every aspect of winning. You have to want to kill because every body on the ground is one that isn't going to stab you in the back, and if you and your team of sunshine and daisy teachers here aren't experienced enough to know that, then I'm on the wrong team."

The professor was quiet for a long moment considering her words, "Why does need have to equivocate desire?" he asked in an honest attempt to understand her reasoning.

"Because when you're out there, when you've been out there for so long you don't know what year it is anymore, and you're still fighting, and you're tired and hungry and weak and broken; need isn't enough anymore. Need lets you give up, need lets you lie down and say that someone else needs to fix the problem, that's how you die and the war is lost. Need is not personal enough. You have to be so emotionally tied to your cause that you are blinded by it. For some people it's some twisted since of pleasure or lust, for others, people like me, its a gut wrenching, all consuming inferno of hate, but it doesn't matter why you feel that strongly about it that is the only thing that can drive you out the other side of that kind of hell. I can tell you from experience, it doesn't matter how little pleasure you get out of killing or death, when you're that pissed off, that emotionally engaged in winning, and winning means killing, you want to kill, you want their blood running down your arms in rivers, you want their eyes bulging from their skulls, you want their lifeless bodies under your ruddy gut stained boots." Chris spun to look at the elderly man now noting the wideness of his usually calm eyes and the stiffness of his neck, "If that's what you're going to do to these kids they have the right to know, and you have to know that they are capable of checking their humanity at the door, because it has no place in a real war."

The Professor was quiet for so long that Chris was tempted to take a seat where she stood on his plush carpeted rug. "May I see?" he finally asked.

"They should all see." She challenged planing her feet obstinately.

The Professor hesitated, "I would like,"

"To sensor any information you feel does not satisfy your cause? Ya I'm sure." She interjected rudely.

The Professor frowned and contemplated his fingers once more before saying, "I could project it to the staff, let you show them what you want to, make your mind like a hallway and you choose what doors to open. Then we could have a series of discussions based upon your experiences and the projections for the upcoming war and take a vote as a staff in which you and I would have an equal say to everyone else as to whether or not the students who have volunteered for the X-men program for this and next year will be shown these memories. Do you agree?"

Chris thought for a long moment before nodding, "What do we do until then?"

"All war training classes will be canceled until further notice and we shall call the meeting tonight. For now I believe you're last French class of the day awaits your presence."

"Ok." She said turning on her heel and leaving.

After her french class and with almost four hours before the meeting Chris escaped back to her room in an attempt to avoid the wondering quarries of the students and the questioning glances of the professors. She had mentally flipped off Jean when she had noticed her staring a little too pointedly earlier and received a satisfactory blush from the woman.

Now Chris sat on her window ledge again pencil in hand as she sketched her ninth picture. She wasn't sure why she was still drawing, she knew what the message was, it wasn't anything new to her, an old fear being brought up by circumstance like a nightmare, but for some reason she let her vacant unfocused eyes and talented hand draw out her fears over and over agains spelling out the word, "Outcast".

She heard the slight creak of the door and the shift of the floorboards as Logan approached her, but he respected her privacy and stayed far enough back that he could not see her sketch pad. She had hardly started this newest sketch, but it didn't matter to her anymore so she set her pencil down holding the pad out to him. He took it delicately in a large hand and looked at the barley started picture, which admittedly was little more then some abstract shading. An eyebrow raised he flipped first forwards a page then back two to the previous drawing. His muscles tensed, his jaw locked, and his hand all but trembled as he traced the hard line of her broken jaw in the close up drawing of her own face. The charcoal eyes were wide with shock and pain, but lacked the light that filled the eyes of the living. The blood running from her ears nose and deformed lips pooled in the corner to spell Outcast in a delicate script.

He flipped back to the next to see her suspended and tortured against a concert wall, her flesh in bloody ribbons her eyes alive and burning with an anger so all consuming that he feared for the sanity of the woman depicted. Again her blood spelled the word outcast. He counted eight such completed works like this until he came upon the one that he had interrupted earlier that week. The sight disturbed him just as much as every previous image had, but the scripted words were longer and incomplete.

"They're memories." Chris admitted, "All but the words, those just happen."

"Memories? Who's?" Logan said kneeling down in front of her placing the now closed drawing book on the desk beside her.

"Mine. It's the third person view that throws you, I know, I don't understand it either. The same reason as the writing I guess. Right now it's being a little repetitive, just bringing up an old fear, but sometimes it's important. It's gotten me out of some tough spots and made me see the invisible." She explained.

"Why show this to me now Kitten?" He asked.

"Because I wanted you to see it first, because everyone is going to see this tonight at the meeting, and because I guess my old fear isn't quite so old, and I can deal with it if I know you don't feel that way." She admitted looking him dead in the eyes in such a way that had he been a lesser man he would have been quite unnerved.

Reaching up he put a hand to her cheek stroking it softly, "What are you afraid of kitten?"

"That once you see what I've done you'll think I'm revolting." She breathed gripping the hand on her cheek like she could keep him there even if he decided to leave.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about." he assured placing his other hand on her shoulder and stroking his thumb over her mark to remind her of what they are. "I may not remember everything I've done, but you can be damn sure it wasn't all good and it wasn't all for good reasons. I'm willing to bed I'm a hell of a lot worse then you kitten."

"I'm gunna kill Remy" She said glancing away from Logan in guilt, "I have to convince them I didn't just crack, I have to show them I was a normal kid once, and how I became what I am. I need them to see that these kids aren't even close to where they need to be and that it isn't fair to ask them to ever be there."

"Piotr will still do it you know. He's got Kitty to think of, he'll feel like if he does more then his share she won't have to do as much; plus he's like a big brother to everyone here, he won't be able to back down even if he knows. Bobby too." Logan mused.

"Bobby most of all." Chris protested.

"No. Bobby's a simple boy. He'll do it because it's right. That's all he'll ever need, that will keep him sane, he'll make it out and might even be strong enough to drag someone else out with him."

"Nothing's that simple Logan there is no right." Chris said sadly.

"I think you're wrong. Sometimes there is. There was for Storm you know, they were trafficing women and little girls from Africa, she was one of'm. That's pretty black and white. This may not be so clear, but we're gunna have to make it that way. There's gunna be us, the ones who want for humans and mutants to live side by side as equals, and those who don't; they have to be wrong, because the consequence is genocide."

"What about the rest of them though? Jubilee?"

"She's one I'm hoping you'll convince, but I doubt it, my girls are strong, they won't take it laying down."

Chris sighed, "Am I even doing any good with this?"

"Do you think they have the right to know what they're getting into?" Logan asked.

"Yes."

"Then you have to at least try to give them that." He said taking her hands and leading her to the bed, "Come on Kitten, I have the feeling that after pulling up all these memories neither of us is going to get a very good night's sleep. Lets catch a nap."

As she snuggled down into the warm bed her Mate's heavy scent and warm body behind her she decided that it didn't matter what happened tonight, because with Logan there she would be ok.

Chris sat at the head of the long wooden table the professor behind her his hands near her head and the staff all around watching her, "Ok Chris remember imagine a hallway and open the doors you want us to see. Keep in mind, we won't feel what you felt, so you'll have to be able to show us."

"Ok, I'm ready Professor." Chris said taking a deep breath.

She closed her eyes and opened the first door.

She was only twelve, she and Remy were running along the street to her house shouting and playing a game. He stopped picked her up spun her around and she giggled and clung to him her long sandy hair so like his own. She was happy and healthy and only a few months into her new powers. She watched as she used her powers to make a far away soda can blowing in the wind splash into a puddle near their feet causing sprays of water to sparkle in the warm summer air around them.

The next door wasn't much farther down; she was fourteen and it was the first time Remy had come home beaten and bleeding from his thieving. She had screamed in shock and cried for hours as she helped clean him up. She had not always been normalized to blood and gore.

The next door was another of her mother's psychotic attacks, but this time Chris had been visiting her at the facility with out Remy even though she wasn't supposed to. Her mother had clawed at her, her fingernails making rough gouges in her flesh and bitten her hard enough to draw blood. She remembered having sat and watched it in abject horror until it was completely healed.

The next door she was probably about nineteen, Remy was gone, had been run out of town, exposed as a mutant, and his thieves gang was after her. They found her in a dark alley, trapped her, beat her, were trying to rape her. She lashed out, her strength more then she had bargained for she ended up flinging the boy back against a dumpster snapping his spine in the process. She broke bones on three more and the rest fled. She had stayed and stared at the body for hours throwing up six times even though most of it was just dry heaving.

Lost, alone, with no one, and no talent to her name, Chris walked the streets of another unknown town starving and filthy. She saw a woman being held up by a man with a knife and stepped in to save her only to be spotted by a man in an Army uniform. He brought her into an office, helped her test, helped her enlist.

She shot the gun again and again and again with impressive accuracy at the minuscule target in the distance. She used the knife even better, and was more than capable of handling herself in a fight even against the larger men. She got promotions, she got special treatment, but there were strings attached, strings an innocent unworldly girl like her couldn't see.

The tank churned on rolling over the dead bodies as if they were no more than a few more grains of sand in the desert as she, pale faced and sickly looking, turned the turret gun and pulled the trigger over and over and over. The rest of her army years were much the same, shitty orders you followed out because they didn't hold consequence to you or yours.

Her contract up the twenty five year old woman stepped out of the airport finally back in her homeland with some money saved up and a start in life, but a couple years later that was gone and the only talent she still had was killing. The dreams kept her up at night and stopped her from looking people in the eyes as equals, and the memories haunted her continence.

Twenty seven she was shaking the hand of a congressman man before turning and walking into the blizzard outside. She walked in that blizzard for more than forty days before she found her mark huddled in one of his safe houses a young pregnant woman cooking dinner at his stove and his KGB brother's picture on the mantle. She took the shot anyway, because it was his life or hers.

The KGB brother had her by the roots of her hair, she was being strung up against a tower wall shackled into place before being beaten ruthlessly. Her lips were sealed and her eyes burned with a fire so feral she seemed to have gone mad, but when he asked her why she finally spat at him that his brother had been selling American secrets to the KGB for more than thirty years and had cost the lives of more than five thousand United States military men and women. Of course the brother already knew the reason and it spared her nothing, but she felt better for saying it, she felt better for knowing that she had a purpose. Her under cover operation didn't include extraction, and so she received none and spent almost three months against that wall before being rescued by a band of mutants.

They took the time to let her heal before they brought her back to their village, but when they returned they found it completely destroyed more than a hundred mutants killed and pro-human signs up. She recalled the carnage, the smell of rotted and burning flesh, the absolute desolation in the faces of her saviors.

They hiked to a sister village and joined them. She helped to plot the revenge of the old village and found herself looking down at a map of North Korea. They fought valiantly there, but the government stepped in and she as sent to a holding facility for mutants. She was tested and experimented on, they pushed the boundaries of her healing nature torturing her in every way imaginable to see how she would heal. She remembered Kanji and the tattoo he had given her and they way they had skinned his body and left it on the floor of her cell like rug the next day.

Eventually she broke free breaking just about every bone in her body doing so. It took her two whole days laying at the bottom of the cliff before she could get up and move on. She went back to Nigeria where she knew the other village was headed and found another war zone. Ringer was dead, and Banrsha had lot her mate. I came in fists and knives blazing, but there wasn't much left at that point and we were too outnumbered. She showed them the keening of an Alpha who has lost his mate, and the lack of remorse that the humans felt, she showed them murdering children in front of their parents vowing to end the mutant line, she showed them the rage building inside her. It build and built until she exploded. Her mind was everywhere at once, anyone who moved had an unfortunate accident that ended in their death until the whole camp was leveled of more than a hundred humans and the twenty or so living mutants were ebbing away from her.

She showed herself tracking extremest groups across the Middle East and Northern Africa destroying swarms of people for their crimes; Judge, Jury, and Executioner.

Then she stopped and opened a new type of door, an idea, a thought of what would be needed to finish this war. She saw months if not years of wandering; locating, isolating, and taking out insurgence groups and concentration camps. Producing intelligence information for major battles so that armies could be assembled to meet of battlefields of bloodshed and prejudice. Then she abandoned her thoughts of human supremest and turned to the mutant supremest and imagined the same thing over and over until one of the three groups died, before an all out war broke loose between the two remaining forces.

Opening her eyes Chris looked out over the table which now held six well defined claw marks and seven disturbed looking teachers.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost a full minute after the onslaught of memories and after the professor had rejoined them at the round table discussion that the first person spoke, "I have experienced the same phenomenon." Storm admitted.

"Me too." Logan grunted and Chris' heart began to soar. She wasn't the only one, they weren't casting her out as crazy or a psycho, but then she looked over at Remy.

His skin was pale and sickly looking, his red eyes staring at his hands before him not looking at her. "Remy?" She asked her voice sounding more like the child she had once been then the strong tortured woman that sat before them. Remy did not look up, did not acknowledge her he just kept twisting his fingers together again and again in front of him in distraction.

"She's right you know," Hank said to break the awkward silence that had formed, "about what's coming. We're going to need scouting teams out on the lookout telling forces where to go, and we can't do it by planes and powers, because that's what the other sides are doing, we need them to think we don't exist and kill each other off as much as possible while preserving as much innocent life as we can."

"There are enough adult mutants to do that. We could get a group together that's already experienced this type of hardship without exposing new children." Jean argued.

"That we trust?" Wolverine asked.

"Perhaps." The professor said contemplating, "How many will we need?" he asked Chris.

"As many as we can get, but I'd say at least three teams of six to eight with no physical characteristics that might give them away as mutants."

"How discrete are we talking here?" Scott challenged.

"Sorry Cyclops, you're out." Chris said.

"So we need at least 18-24 adult mutants experienced in warfare who we trust with no physical signs of mutation..." Hank surmised.

"We might be able to adjust minor appearance differences, like my brother's eyes, but for the mist part, yes." Chris admitted allowing the room to fall into a defeated silence.

"Let's start a list." Hank suggested approaching the chalkboard, "Now be aware these are potential candidates and have the power and the right to refuse, so who do we have?"

"Me." Logan said standing.

"Me." Chris said following suit. Logan looked down at her and she expected him to protest for a moment, but he nodded his approval and took her hand. Hank put their names at the top of the list.

"Me." Remy said standing and releasing his staff slamming it into the wooden floor and causing his words to ring with a note of finality.

"Someone who is already experienced in this kind of warfare Remy, " Chris objected, "The goal is not to corrupt anyone new. You're still good inside Remy, stay that way, for the both of us." she beseeched him.

"I shouldn't be. That should have been me in all those memories, better yet I should have been there and you should never have been in that situation at all." He argued clearly conflicted, "Put me on the list Hank." He insisted, and Hank obliged.

"Me." Jean said and Scott flew out of his seat yelling "NO!" at the same time the Professor said, "That is unwise Jean."

"We aren't leaving right away, and Scott is staying, I can be of help." Jean argued.

"No." Scott said taking her face between his palms and looking into her eyes, "Jean I need you here, we need you here."

"She can make her own choices Bub." Logan said gruffly still a little protective over Jean when it came to Scott even though Chris was his mate now.

"You don't know what you're talking about Logan so shut up." Scott said heatedly.

"Jean in your condition you would not be eligible to participate in training, and would not be ready to go at the same time as the rest of the group. Besides, I am unsure that it is wise to put you in such a volatile position given the volatile nature of your powers." The Professor reasoned, "Besides, Scott is right He and the child need you here, as do the rest of us."

"Condition?" Logan asked.

"She's pregnant asshole." Scott spat at him causing Logan to quiet and shoot a sideways glance at Chris who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I think the whole team is going to veto Jean and Scott is already out so let's move on." Chris said, "Sorry Kurt, Hank, no go boys." Both laughed, "The professor belongs here, but what about you Storm? A little black hair die, and no one looks twice at you."

"You may put my name on the list for now." Storm agreed.

"Right four." Remy said, "Ok we're gunna need more names people."

"Domino?" Kurt asked.

"Is shady at best and doesn't look human enough." Chris rejected.

"Emma?" Scott said slowly and quietly and the whole room turned to watch Jean glare flames at him.

"Emma Frost." The professor agreed.

"Not familiar." Chris admitted and Logan let out a little growl.

"She tends to play to whatever side is on her best interest, but she opened a school like ours and has worked with us on several occasions now. She is a strong telepathy and can turn into a diamond form."

"Oh ya ok I do know her, called herself Emma Stone, and I didn't know she was a telepathy... I guess that explains a hell of a lot... Bitch. Cool I like it add her." Chris admitted and Logan snorted at her in amusement.

"Alex?" Hank asked.

"Too volatile." Scott said.

"I agree. The professor said, but added, "Although we should recruit him for the fighting of the major battles he would do well there."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Alex Summers, Havoc, my brother." Scott explained.

"Angel?" Storm asked.

"Does he by chance have fluffy white wings?" Chris asked.

"Yup." Logan said popping the P.

"Ya no one will notice that... Next" She said sarcastically.

"This is harder than I had originally supposed it might be." the Professor admitted, "We shall have to think on this." Everyone agreed and after a few more minutes left the room to go their separate ways.

"Chris" Remy said from the shadows near the stairway to the Feral's wing as Chris and Logan were about to climb the stairs. She turned from Logan and letting her fingers slip from his looked over at her brother.

Patting Logan on the arm as a sign to go on she made her way over towards Remy looking up into the glowing red eyes she once believed could ward away all the world's ills. "Hey Rem." she said a little unsure.

"Hey Chrisy" he said running a hand over her short hair, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry Cherie." he said sadly.

"Don't do this Remy." She said slightly sadly laying her hand against his cheek. "It wasn't your fault, and I don't regret any of it. I got here in the end, I can help end this war, and as odd as it may sound to you, I have Logan, which is more then I ever would have had if none of this had ever happened so there's no point."

"That doesn't mean it should have happened. That doesn't make me any less sorry. That doesn't mean it shouldn't be me with all those memories."

"I'm glad it's not Rem, I think you can help Rogue."

Remy looked at her half suspiciously half hopefully, "help her how?"

"Rogue has two main issues, she hates and fears her gift, and she cant control it. I think they're connected, but in order to do anything she needs to practice on someone who doesn't hate her gift and isn't afraid of it or her. Apart from that though the person has to be willing, have an easy to control and intentionally activated gift, a minimally bloody past, and a kind heart. You fit the bill Rem, besides you love her and you want her to know it without scaring her off. What better way to show her how deeply you care for her but by sharing it with her."

"I'm not as bad as you Chrisy, but I'm no saint." Remy objected.

"Your heart may be a little crooked brother, but it is kind and full."

"What does the professor think?"

"I haven't asked."

"What does she think?"

"Haven't asked."

"Will you?" He wondered.

"Tomorrow." Chris promised, "For now though Logan is pacing a rut in our floorboards. I'll see you in the Professor's office after the lunch hour tomorrow." She promised and he agreed giving her an enveloping hug and walking away.

"What did he want?" Logan asked when Chris walked in to which she laughed.

"You couldn't hear?" He gave a noncommittal huff, "To apologize for what I went though." She admitted.

"As he should." He half growled.

Chris ignored him, "What was that with Jean earlier? Couldn't you smell she was pregnant?"

"No" he admitted looking at her confused, "Could you?"

"Of course."

"Hm" he gruffed, "We should be more careful though." He admitted, "I didn't even think about it."

"I'm not stupid Logan, but clearly you know very little about female Ferals."

"Only ever met one, and she had a mate so I didn't get to close." he defended.

"We don't cycle like normal women. We go into heat once a year, maybe twice when we're younger, but not at my age, for a week or two. That's the only time we can get pregnant, and trust me, you'll know. I'll probably have to leave to prevent it, but I'm not even sure that will work your instincts are pretty strong, and I'm a cat feral so my pheromones are thick. It'll be a problem, but we've got six months or so before then." She explained.

Logan was standing behind her now arms wrapped around her waist crossing over her stomach and hands resting on opposite hips, "Hmmmm, but that sounds fun, staying locked up here a couple weeks doin' nothin' workin' on makin' us a little litter of our own." he grumbled in her ear nipping her mark playful.

"Ya," She said squirming in his arms, "Until the cubs." She said.

He stilled his rough cheek pressed against hers, his arms still wrapped around her he raised a hand to place it protectively over her abdomen, "Haven't you ever wanted kids Kitten?" He asked voice as still and smooth as his body.

"Once more than anything in the world." She admitted, "And I had one, but" and she trailed off her mind seeming to wander even as her body sat ridged in his arms.

"Who's?"

"My Sense's."

Logan snorted, "Typical. Where are they now?" he asked.

"Dead." She admitted, "He was killed, and" She paused looking away from him as much as she could manage, "I lost the child."

Logan grunted and held her closer. He would never know what compelled him to ask, but he said, "Where?"

"Japan" she responded almost as if in the distance. That struck a chord in Logan and she felt him stiffen, "What about you Logan, you're old, surely you've had a family or two." She said almost wistfully.

"Not really. There were women that stuck around one baby I can remember, maybe a second, but I'm not sure that wasn't just a nightmare, but none ever lived long enough to hold in my arms. The one I remember they killed the woman, and the second" He faded out, "Lets hope that was just a dream."

"The one you remember, where was it?" she asked.

"Japan." he admitted and she just nodded in understanding turning to burry her face in his chest and allowed him to hold her.

"Why don't we have our cubs kitten?" He asked stroking her hair, but she shook her head.

"We have a job to do first Logan, we have to win this war first." She insisted and he agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: ok so again M rated chapter, you can skip it if it makes you uncomfortable, maybe just read the last few paragraphs because those are pretty important to the romance, but really if you aren't a Mature audience please don't read. Also short, but it has a purpose in the story, and I didn't want to dilute it so I left it short. Sorry more to come soon I hope. _**

Chris panted and moaned into the pillow resisting to urge to thrust herself back onto him, not that he wasn't doing am amazing job of that himself. She had know challenging him to a fight might put her in this situation, she had seen it before, but she had to admit she had kind of wanted to find herself here. Face in the pillows, ass in the air with Logan pounding ruthlessly into her asserting his dominance and taking her as his, one fist in her hair the other running over her slightly stinging ass cheek, half threat, half reminder of what would happen if she tried anything. She mewled a little as he dipped his hips and thrust up into her hard a rough growl ripped from his chest lifting her knees clean off the bed. She couldn't help it she was so close she began so push back against him franticly and knew her mistake as she felt his hand tighten in her air drawing her head back and arching her back. He drew out of her with a frustrated almost angry huff as his palm connected with her ass with a firm SMACK that rocked her forwards a little.

"Nu Uh little kitten. Be good." He insisted gruffly bitting down slowly over her mark as he smacked her ass once, twice, three more times sending waves of both pain and pleasure surging through her body. She was so close that this was almost enough to make her come on its own, and he could tell between the smell of her and the heightened pitch of her instinctively submissive whimpers. "You don't come until I do," He insisted smacking her now red tinged and stinging ass for enfaces, "and if you do, I will string you up and keep you here until you learn to be a good Kitten." He warned voice deathly serious, and for some reason she couldn't make herself see that that might be a good thing. With a slight whimper she nodded and bared her neck to him.

'Maybe,' she though as she felt him release her hair and move behind her, 'if it had just been the sparring she would have been ok. Maybe she shouldn't have romped and nipped and fought for dominance so much in bed afterwards too, because now she was about to pay for it.'

She felt his rough face between her thighs and began to tighten them sure she would not last if he began that now, but her efforts gained her smarting ass another rough smack and she forced herself to relax and soon felt his hot breath tickling her sensitive flesh and nub. At first his tongue did not touch her most desired areas, it danced around the edges, caressed her folds and his hands, caressed her ass gently easing the stinging pain there as she breathed heavily into the pillow. Then the warm flat of his tongue reached out and caressed her nub and she fought the waves of pleasure for all she was worth. Again and again he lapped at her until she was so close she thought she might fall, but she didn't; his hand came down firmly on her backside with a loud SMACK over and over until the crest had ebbed and she trembled back from her release. Then he started lapping at her wet folds again torturing her with a mix of pleasure, pain, and complete and utter dominance that sent something through her stronger and more lustful then she had ever felt before in her life.

"Logan" she whimpered pitifully her pained voice pleading for her release.

"Hmmmm" he hummed the vibrations shooting pangs of sensation through her throbbing core, "that's it Kitten." he ground out stroking and kneading her aflame backside. He sucked her clit hard once more before releasing her and moving behind her once more. He traced firm hands over her exposed neck kneading the muscles there working out some of the tension, in her neck and shoulders before caressing his hand through her hair almost petting her as the thick fingers of his other hand did the same to her slick swollen folds. She was whimpering again into the pillows her need building with in her until suddenly his hand fisted in her hair and his caressing finger were replaced by his thick hard cock ramming balls deep in one thick stroke letting out a guttural grunt. His feral grunts kept up with his punishing pace as he pulled her hair to the right exposing the left side of her neck and shoulder to him.

It wasn't long before Chris realized she wasn't going to be able to stop this time, but he didn't want her to. Logan was now thrusting into her with such ferocity and abandon that any normal woman surely would have been torn in half, but she felt more alive and on the edge of something greater than she had ever known before. With a final flurry of trusts and a deep growl that worked its way up from deep with in his chest Logan bit down over her mark causing Chris to keen her release. She felt as if she was exploding and imploding at the same time, she saw stars, yet was consumed by blackness, she was weightless, yet falling. She felt Logan's hot seed burst inside her and the two rode their pleasures out as long as they possibly could. Wrapping an arm around her middle Logan dragged the exhausted pair onto their sides still pressed together as they had been, chests heaving.

Logan reached up and brushed some hair from Chris eyes, "You alright Kitten?" he asked her drawing out of her turning her to face him. She snuggled into him and nodded into his chest in response and he pulled her to him stroking any part of her he could touch. "You shouldn't have pushed me like that," He said half reproachfully half guiltily, "I loose my mind just a little when you get like that." He admitted.

Chris reached up to run her hand soothingly though his hair and shushed him, "Logan, Hun, I knew what I was doing, I wanted to see what you would do, and now I know."

"That was a dangerous way to find out." he said slightly pissed running a soothing hand over her slightly red ass.

"Maybe, but I might just have to do it again sometime soon, that was kinda fun, and defiantly sexy." She said teasing his earlobe with her teeth and causing him to roll his head way from her to keep his concentration.

"Ya?" He asked.

"Ya" she said nipping at his neck knowing that that was a part of what had gotten her into trouble in the first place.

"Troublesome little kitten" he mumbled batting her away, "Always getting into things you shouldn't." He said playfully tweaking her nose.

She scowled at him, but otherwise just closed her eyes and ignored the comment.

"How sore is your ass?" He asked rubbing a soothing hand over it once more.

"On a scale of 'really looking forward to that teacher's meeting' to 'fire burning from hell' somewhere around not sitting for a couple classes and feeling like I got a good paddling during that meeting and my meeting with the Prof before, which admittedly I did." she said shrugging.

"I'm sorry kitten I really didn't mean," but he was cut off as she sealed his lips with a kiss.

"I asked for it and we both know it. I know more about alpha mates then you do and you're one of them." She joked patting his cheek and snuggling closer, "Besides, who knows, maybe it will go away faster then I think and it will be fine." He hurumfed, but said no more simply wrapping her in his arms and nodding off his light snores tickling the shell of her ear.

Chris was standing before the mirror dressing about to slip her tank top on over her bra admiring her mark when Logan came up behind her to do the same. He ran a light finger over it and she hummed letting her head fall back onto his thick chest. "Look kitten," He said sounding awkward, which for Logan didn't seem to be a common occurrence, either he wanted to say it, or her didn't say it at all, "I know we kinda did this all weird and I know the timing is shit, but" and he trailed off again locking eyes with her through the mirror. Taking a deep breath the ready himself he continued, "But I know what this means," He said tracing the mark again, "and I don't mean just an obligation Chris, I care about you too. I won't let them separate us, not in this war, not after, and I really do hope after the war we can settle down and have that family. I know I take a lot of time to show you, show everyone, that you're mine, but I'm also yours, and I want to take care of you Chris," Chris huffed at him and he chuckled, "even if you don't need taking care of." He said kissing the side of her neck and she laughed softly at him.

He looked at her in the mirror his gaze running down her beautiful face with those emerald green eyes he was coming to adore, the creamy expanse of her neck, her shoulders and collarbone made all the more appealing by his mark telling the world she was his, her plump breasts and smoothly muscled arms, her flat stomach with the little glitter of black and silver peaking out from her navel and her small elegant hands, her hipbones where they disappeared into her black skinny jeans. He ran his hands over all of it feeling her, imprinting her body to his memory and holding her close to him; she was so warm, so soft, so perfect for him that he felt he might explode with emotion that for once was neither hurt nor rage. It was that realization that made it happen, made the words, true though they were, slip from his lips like so much smooth honey, "I love you Chris." he said his cheek pressed against hers.

She felt like time froze in its tracks as she heard those words escape his lips almost as if he had not meant to say them, but she knew they were true, and she knew she loved him too, she had known before she had let him mark her. She turned in his arms so that she faced him and took his face in her hands so she could look up into his gold flecked brown eyes and said, "I love you too Logan." before kissing him long and slow and deep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok Class dismissed. Rogue are you done for the day?" Chris asked over the clamor of students leaving her French classroom later that afternoon as she stood rather than sat by her desk.

"Fur the next three hours yes Ma'am" Rogue responded collecting her things and approaching Chris' desk.

"Good so's Remy." Chris said.

"Remy?" Rogue asked curiously trying to hide her interest, but Chris could smell a tiny spike of nervousness and lust coming off of her and smiled.

"Yup." She said walking towards her brother's room across the hall and expecting the girl to follow her through the montage of meandering students.

"You coming brother?" Chris asked from Remy's doorway.

"Where?" he asked glancing up from a paper on his desk.

"Rouge." Was all Chris said, which was really no explanation at all, but Remy nodded put the paper aside and rose immediately.

"Hello MonCheri" Remy greeted Rogue tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and making her blush a little.

"Hey Rem." She said back as the group started off down the hall towards the Professor's office.

Chris knocked on the Professor's office door and watched it swing open of its own accord as it often did.

"Welcome children, please have a seat." the Professor said from behind his desk gesturing to the two chairs before him.

Thanking him Chris walked in and took one seat while Remy directed Rogue to take the other taking up his own place standing behind her his hands resting almost protectively on the back of her chair.

"What can I do for you today?" The Professor asked looking at Rogue.

She looked bewildered for a moment having been asked before saying honestly, "Ih don't really know Sir."

Chuckling Chris spoke up, "I would like to request the continuation of Rogue's training in the endeavor to control her gift. Most such training has been stopped for the older students based on the premiss that they have adequate control of their gifts, but she does not. Furthermore such training was stopped for Rogue long ago due to the fact that the teachers at this school were unsure how to help her, but I think I may have an idea of how she can gain control without loosing herself."

"I completely agree that if this can in fact be done that it should be, but we already know that the only way for this to be done is practice, and the best way to do that is prolonged exposure to one person. We don't have anyone who fits all the criteria." The Professor said saddened.

"I've volunteered." Remy said proudly.

"No, Remy you can't!" Rogue said in horror spinning in her chair to gape at him.

He shushed her and ran a comforting half gloved hand though her hair. Chris noticed he was careful to keep his uncovered fingers away from her skin, but that the leather that covered is palm helped shield part of his hand. "I think you will find that I fit most of your needs, and the last, the expedited healing, just means that it might take us a little longer. Go ahead Charles take a look." Remy challenged touching his forefingers to his temple.

The professor closed his eyes and touched his temple looking into Remy's mind. What he saw there made him smile and when he reopened his eyes he said, "Very well, but I think she has the right to know of your ulterior motive, as someone told me recently they may be children, but they should know what they are selling themselves into. Is this still acceptable Remy?"

Remy went a little pale, but nodded. Rogue looked confused and worried, but Chris was half expecting this, the Professor wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Running his hand over of Rogue's hair once more Remy said, "I'll be in m' office once you're done if you still want t' do this, but I understand if you don't." kissed her lightly on the top of her very confused head and walked out of the room Chris not two steps behind.

Remy was pacing his office this thickly warn boots wanting to wear holes in the wooden floor, his mat black traveling cloak that seemed to soak up the light around him like a sponge billowing with every step. He spun his staff by his side in agitation uncharged, but still a lethal weapon in his hands, what if she hated him, what if she rejected him, what if she left, what if she wanted him to leave, what if she wouldn't let him help her, what if he couldn't help her? His scarlet eyes bore holes in the planks of wood and every seam was an enemy to him just as every noise in the hall was her running to him, or away from him, or somewhere anywhere, just her.

Years of training was the only thing that allowed Remy to resist the urge to jump out of his skin when the classroom door banged against the wall.

"Remington LeBeau," She demanded walking straight up to him and taking fistfuls of his shirt in both hands, snapping her head to flick her strands of white hair out of her eyes, "how God damn long?"

Remy hesitated looking down at her trying to interpret her anger, "I..."

"Answer me! How long have you loved me?" She all but screamed tugging on his shirt as if to shake him in her anger.

"I don't know, a year, more." He said quietly, defensively, as if trying to keep his own heart from breaking.

"God damn it." She said releasing him and turning away doing her own pacing now. "All that time I was with Bobby..." she spoke out-loud, "all that time, and more..."

"What?" Remy asked a coldness he hadn't needed since coming to the mansion seeping into his voice, "All that time you were with him I was sitting there wishing it were me? Yes Rogue you're right I was. Sickening though it may be to you I..." but his cold self-loathing rant was cut off as she ceased him again yanking him down to her height and lacing one gloved hand behind his neck she kissed him.

It wasn't a long kiss, nor was it deep, but it was enough, it told him how she felt, and that was all he needed. He felt the buzz of her gift where it had drained him a little in that first kiss, but he didn't care he filled his mind, his heart, his soul, every fiber of his being with the love he had for her and kissed her again. This kiss was longer and slower and he let her drain him a little until he started to feel a bit weak at the knees then released her.

"Remy" She said in awe releasing his neck and clothing and looking up at him in wonder of the memories, sensation, and feelings he had of her that he had just shared with her. Once she noticed the paleness of his face however hers became concerned and she said his name once again an edge of panic to her voice her gloved hands coming to his cheeks as if to will some life back into them.

"I'm alright MonCheri, come sit with me." He said taking her hand and pulling her to a wall where he slid down to sit at the base and pulled her to sit between his knees leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his cloak lightly around both of them feeling a bit chilled himself after his little draining and closed his eyes.

"That was foolish, we shouldn't'a been so reckless, that wasn't safe I could'a killed ya." Rogue berated herself.

"Shhhhh MonCheri, I'm fine, and the only way you are going to get better at controlling the pull is practice; I'll get used to it. If it'll help, I'll do anything." Remy admitted tucking his face into her hair.

"I know." She said quietly still sounding almost in awe again.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I don't mean to frighten you with my... intensity, it's just how I am; it's who I am."

"I'm not scared, just... in shock." She admitted her gloved fingers playing with the edge of his cloak. "I've kinda had a crush on you for a while, but you're a professor, and I'm a student and I figured we might both get kicked out, besides there was almost no chance that you were actually interested in me, so why bother. I dated Bobby and he was sweet, he was willing to try to work with my issues, but"

"They're not issues Rogue they're gifts," he interrupted plucking her fretting fingers from his precious cloak taking them in his own hand instead, "I will make you see that."

She rolled her eyes, but continued, "anyway, he was scared of me, and wished my 'gifts'" she said in air quotes, "would go away. He was never satisfied and although he never really made a big deal about it I could tell. Anyway I just never dreamed..." She drifted off looking at her hand in his.

"What did the professor say about it when you left?" he asked.

"He said he expects the same as of any student here."

"What? No sex until you're eighteen and no excessive PDA? That's all? Even though I'm at least twice your age and your teacher?" Remy said disbelieving.

"You're not twice my age." She argued brushing him off.

Remy sighed, "I'm thirty five Rogue, that makes me twice your age."

"Ok fine, for two more months you're twice my age, after that you're just a few years older then me." She argued.

"18 is not a few Rogue." He chastised.

"Fine," She said sitting up from his chest and sticking her nose in the air, "Would you prefer I go back to Bobby?" She asked.

He just pulled her back to him and buried his face in her neck using her hair as a shield from her skin. Pushing a bit a side with a finger he kissed her neck lightly and briefly thinking of how it hurt him to think of loosing her, how it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest to think of her leaving and said, "Non MonCheri."

Rogue let out a little gasp at the depth of his emotions and curled back up into him toying with the edge of his cloak again. Changing the subject she asked, "Where did you get this?" indicating the invaluable garment.

"You like it?" He asked lifting a sleeve to the light and watching it be absorbed, "It was a gift from my father, his first and last unless you include by darling sister, he made only two. Chris has the other." He said.

"What's it do with t'light" she asked.

"My father 'ad a twist of my gift, 'e could absorb light, I was too young t' understand, but I guess he gave his ability to t'cloaks. They have become by those who fear them as d' shadow cloaks because dey let the wearer become one with the shadows."

"I've never seen you wear it before." She said tracing it with awe.

"I rarely have the need for it anymore, it is a part of a life that's long gone, but one I fear is also soon approaching."

She was silent for a moment as suspicion crept over her, "Then why were you wearing it today after the meeting with the professor?" She asked.

He looked down at her his ruby eyes sad and said, "I had thoughts about turning back to my old life, at least until we left to scout for the war, if things hadn't gone well that is." He admitted running a hand through her hair and holding her close.

"This is your home to Remy." She said quietly.

He nodded, "Maybe, but if you hated me, or were scared of me, or disgusted by me... I don't honestly know what I would have done in the the end, but I probably would have started by leaving." He admitted.

"What would you have done?" She asked.

"What I was born t'do MonCheri, thieve." He said playfully holding up her gold locket in front of her. She gasped and reached for where it normally hung at her chest to find it missing. Giggling she lifted her hair and let him clasp it back around her neck again.

"Promise me you won't leave." She her beautiful eyes pleading with him.

"I can't do that MonCheri, I will have to, for this war, I've already promised myself to a scouting group, but I promise not to leave you unless I have to." He said.

"I'll come with you." She said.

Remy shook his head, "I don't think so, we're all arguin' over whether or not you older ones should be included or not. This's too much to ask of y'all." He said pulling her to him once more, but she jerked away.

"What'd you mean you're arguin'? Without us? That ain't right! Those of us who'll be eighteen deserve the right to decide for our damn selves if we wanna fight." she argued.

"I know" Remy sighed helping Rogue to stand and following suit himself, "look, I shouldn't even say this much, but 4pm council room today. Ok? I have to go Cheri, I'll see you later." he whispered in her ear before giving her another brief kiss and marching from the room. He needed to think.

She needed to find the others. She found Bobby and John in the gaming room, "Bobby, John, we've got an X-man problem, let's go." she said and they both jumped up and followed her brisk walk into the hallway excited to finally be involved in an X-man mission.

They found Piotr in his room with the door open and a movie on the screen. He had been given his own bedroom on his graduation, and he and Kitty were curled up on his bed watching a movie together, "Piotr we got a problem, sorry Kat movie's over." Rogue said and lead the boys into the room.

"Vat is it?" Said Piotr sitting up and bringing Kitty with him.

"It's about the war. We need to talk." she said holding the door open in the expectation of Kitty leaving. Kitty sighed and Piotr leaned in to mutter in her ear, she nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before phasing down through the bed. Rogue closed the door and the boys went to sit with Piotr all facing her expectantly, "We're the only ones who will be eighteen in the next year so we're really the only ones that count, but we have a problem. They're trying to keep us from fighting." She explained.

"What?" all the boys exclaimed in a different form of outrage.

"Remy said something about scouting groups and that the teachers are arguin' over whether we should be included or not and that we probably wouldn't be and I think we aughta have a say. I found out they have a meeting in the council room at 4pm today, I say we go give'm our opinion."

"Mr. LeBeau?" Bobby asked as all the boys looked at her a little oddly.

Rogue blushed a little and said, "Ya we were just talkin' about it."

Piotr smiled a little and nodded his understanding as if it was no news at all and John opened his mouth to make un undoubtedly crude joke at either Bobby or Rogue's expense, but there was a squeal from under Piotr's bed that made them all freeze. Piotr sighed and reached under his bed to pull out a still squealing and squirming Kitty, who, once placed on her feet, ran over and hugged Rogue jumping up and down.

"Really Kit?" Rogue asked.

"Oh come on you've had a crush on him for ages." She said then realizing her mistake she turned to see Bobby's red cheeks and said, "Sorry Bobby, you know she was totally into you." Turning back to the group at large, but starting Piotr directly in the eye she said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm coming too."

Everyone seemed taken aback by the statement, but it was Piotr who was now cussing fluently in Russian under his breath that was the most agitated by her declaration.

"Ya, ok... so... we'll meet on the third floor landing at 4:05 agreed?" Rogue asked and they all nodded, "Ok, Kitty, I'm gunna leave Piotr to handle that last statement, have fund kids." she said and backed out of the room glad Remy wasn't throwing a fit about her going.


	13. Chapter 13

Rogue was the first at the landing, but the rest were not far behind; Bobby and John came soon after she did and Piotr was last, but Kitty skipping in front of him told them the reason why. Rogue cocked an eyebrow at him and his just shook his head massaging the bridge of his nose. Kitty stood on tip toes, but was only high enough to place a kiss on his heavily muscled upper arm which she did with a giggle making him sigh and draw her into a brief little half hug.

As they approached the door to the council room they heard Chris say frustratedly, "I don't care if Angle said he'd blow you the answer's still no. The wings are too inconspicuous and hiding them in a cloak doesn't count."

"There is no need for that kind of language Chris, especially around delicate ears." they heard the Professor say and knew they had been found out. The door opened revealing them and so they walked in, the room silent and staring at them Miss Chris and Mr Scott taking their seats again where they seemed to have been yelling at each other from across the table.

"How may we help you children?" The professor asked although even the non-psychics in the room already had a pretty good idea of why they were there.

"We know you're discussing whether or not we should be allowed on teams for special missions for the war and we think we're old enough to have our own say." Rogue said.

"Most of us are either eighteen or will be in the next year... and Kitty heard and won't leave." Piotr admitted slightly shamefaced; several teachers chuckled.

"Get used to it son." Scott advised and for once Logan gave him a grunt of approval.

Smiling sadly the professor said, "That is a portion of the matter up for discussion, but not the entirety of it, but I think this council has enough information about the present state of things to at least decide as to whether students who will be turning eighteen in the next year will be allowed to apply for a special missions group." Looking around he gained nods from most of the teachers and continued, "Very well, all in favor of properly informing said students of the physical and psychological risks involved and allowing them to make up their own minds as to whether they wish to apply for these teams please raise your hands now." Hands started going up, some faster than others, but they did. Chris, Logan, and Storm were first soon followed by Remy and to most people's surprise Jean, and finally, slowly the Professor himself. Only Kurt and Hank, the pacifists, and Scott, had voted against allowing the adult students to fight. "Very well, Rogue, Bobby, Piotr, and John will be evaluated by the council headed by Chris for eligibility and then given the same memory reel the rest of us got so as to fully understand the depth of the emotional and psychological toll such warfare can have on one's humanity before being allowed to make their own decision on the matter just like any other adult we attempt to recruit."

"I want a special exception to be taking into consideration as well." Kitty said, "I could be very helpful, and I've seen death before, I know what it's like, I'm not like the younger kids. I'm skilled, I have better control of my skills than almost anyone in this room including some of the teachers, and I have outside skills too. I'm a hacker, I can get into computer systems and mess with security systems, I could be helpful."

"It is not a question of your capabilities or worth Kitty, we know you are capable and worthy, but of the morality of letting a fifteen year old girl enter a battlefield more dark and sinister than you can imagine."

"Then help me imagine, show me the memories, I'll have the same choice they will, I can decide not to go. I would never let myself drag the team down, if I am not completely sure I can do it, I won't." Kitty begged.

"I think we need her." Chris said, "Evaluate her, show her the memories, let her train with the group then, before we go, test her, test them all, as long as she isn't last over all, and doesn't fail and portion she stays." Chris said.

"She's fourteen, she'll be fifteen then, that's completely immoral and irresponsible." Hank argued and rightly so.

"War is immoral and irresponsible, that doesn't mean we just don't do it!" Chris exclaimed hotly, "Look at our list. Look at it. Me, Logan, Storm, Remy, Emma, Rampage, Obsidian, and Ethan Carl all passed, only the first five have agreed, and Ceribro hasn't even been able to locate Obsidian so I'm going to have to go after her myself. Trust me when I say you don't want a ton of kids with that crew, so most of the kids are gunna have to stick together and most of us professors are going to have to go with them. We need at least one powerful professor with the other crew so we know they stay straight and loyal, even though I trust my three, they've seen enough war for a million lifetimes and you can't be too sure. If we're dealing with too many students we're gunna need a larger group to make sure we don't get overwhelmed so we need eight for sure. Do the math here people. We need her."

Charles sighed, "All in favor of Chris' plan to make an exception for Kitty?" Chris, Logan, Remy, then the hands stopped, very slowly Kurt raised his hand, then with tears in her eyes so did Storm. Charles shook his head somberly and said, "That is a majority, Kitty will be included."

"Thank you, all of you, I know what this means, and I respect the position I have put you in in making this decision." Kitty said with a somberness and maturity all knew she possessed, but that she rarely showed.

"I will take her into my personal training." Kurt offered surprising the entire room as the skilled pacifist refused to train any students in the fighting arts, "There is much I can teach her about semi-corporality and the ancient fighting arts."

"Thank you Kurt." The Professor said sounding heartened.

"Ya, I got a trick or two too." Logan said, "How much can you feel pain under all that metal Piotr?"

Piotr's face was stoney and he hadn't said a word since the discussion had started, "To protect Kitty doesn't matter." He said.

"Good answer Bub, we can make this work." Logan assured the group

"Let's go ahead and evaluate them if you please Chris." The Professor said.

"Well it's pretty easy since we know them so well, Piotr is cleared, Bobby is cleared, John is cleared, we know Kitty is kinda on probation based on her final test scores, but apart from her age as far as my evaluation goes she's cleared as well." She said. Chris prepared herself for what she knew she had to do next knowing she wasn't about to like it, "Rogue is Denied."

There was confusion mostly, but anger from Rogue, Bobby, Remy, Logan, and Scott, "All that and you say NO?!" Rogue screamed at her, "What the hell's wrong with me?"

"What are you playing at?" Remy said getting up and getting in her face.

"Sit down, all of you, if you didn't already have a chair find one." Chris said face cold, "I'm saving her life and probably the life of your whole team that's what I'm playing at Rem so cool it. Rogue can't control her powers. She needs to be able to shut it off so that if we're forced to touch her we don't get drained, she can't walk around in her victorian area cloths that cover all her skin all the time we need to blend in and she needs to be able to use her gift without hurting herself. So until you can do that Sugar," She said turning to Rogue, "you get to be a Kindergarden babysitter during the war so I think I'd practice really hard if I were you. Now I suggest we start trying to call in as many of these people as we can and get them split up into teams. I'm going to go on the assumption that Rogue wants to do more than babysit and move her through with her piers under the condition that she too has to pass some final tests. Every team should be an even number with pairs that always fight alongside each other and are never separated and the general group that works well together and has a wide range of abilities both mutant and human."

"How do we pick pairs and groups?" Remy asked.

Chris sighed, "In an army, by tactics, in a group like this... some balance of tactics and keeping everyone sane. For example with Logan and I being mated, splitting us up would be detrimental to any mission." She noticed the teens in the room trade glances and rolled her eyes, "Ok everything out in the open right now, I'm half feral, Logan's and Alpha feral, Alpha ferals have mates, I'm Logan's mate, we're mated. No questions moving on."

"So can we pick our pairs?" Piotr asked.

Chris sighed again, "You should see the memories first, before we go any further, just make sure this is something you're really up for."

"Who's are they?" Kitty asked.

"Mine." Chris admitted and signaled the Professor to start projecting to the kids.

Piotr's face was hard as the metal it could become, Bobby looked like he might be sick, John looked like an empty husk, Rogue's lips were pursed and her breathing heavy, but she looked ok. Kitty was the one everyone was watching though Chris personally could tell the girl was made of stronger stuff then people gave her credit for, but most people in the room expected her to reach for Piotr any second tears streaming down her face, but she never did. She was looking down at her small folded hands her breathing regular and her composure only a few ticks short of relaxed. She stood slowly and walked to stand behind Piotr placing her hands on his shoulders in comfort kissing him on the cheek lightly and muttering in his ear for a moment. He came alive again and looked up at her in complete shock as if he was unaware of where he was or who he was with.

"This is why we wanted you to understand what you are getting yourselves into, it changes you, you will never be the same again." Chris said breaking the stunned silence, "Who still wants in?" she asked.

Kitty was the first to raise her hand, her eyes even and steady as she gazed at the teachers her demeanor assured and comfortable with the decision. Piotr was next feeling her hand go up to say, "I'm in." Then Rogue was third. Bobby was still fighting his stomach, and John was still stunned, but both looked at each other and raised their hands unable to speak.

"Alright then I guess if you want you can request a partner, but this isn't a school field trip, it's still strategic so I might have to say no." Chris warned.

"Me and Piotr." Kitty said calmly.

"That I agree with," Chris said writing it on the board, "I think even though you go about it completely different ways you have very similar strengths and to be honest I'm not sure we'd keep Piotr's attention if we put him with anyone else. Anyone else have an opinion?"

Logan spoke up, "My idea is to teach Kitty to do a partial phase and fight inside Piotr, basically he ends up with an extra set of arms holding weapons and she gets complete body armor."

Piotr smiled at the idea and nodded just as Kurt added, "Arms with swords! I will teach her many things, but it is often very adventitious for those of us who can become semi-corporal to know the use of blades like the Katana."

Chris added Logan and herself under their names and looked back at the students, "Me and Bobby." John said.

"Bobby and I," Chris corrected, "and no. As cool as it may seem to you boys to be fire and ice you destroy each other I also want as few all student teams as possible. Bobby, I think you may do well with a woman that will be joining us here in a couple of days named Emma Frost, she is accustomed to working with students, and might be a very good partner for you. She is a psychic, but can be vulnerable while using her abilities, so she will need someone capable of defending her during those times, otherwise, she has a second form in which she turns to diamond and I believe that the two of you would fight side by side very easily especially once we make some changes to the molecular makeup of your Ice form to make it a little harder."

"Uh, ok, cool." Bobby said sounding a little unsure.

"Hey kid" Logan stage whispered to him, "She's smokin' hot." he said making Bobby flush, but smile a little.

"She's also Scott's Ex-girlfriend so think of that every time you start thinking she's hot." Remy teased.

"Ooohh awkward." John said sympathetically patting Bobby on the back.

"Ya well somebody's gunna have to tell her to ditch the blue lipstick, that ain't gunna fly with me. Ok moving on:" she said adding Bobby and Emma to the board, "We need one more teacher student pair to round out this team, let's see..."

"Me." Rogue said standing.

"and Me." said Remy doing the same.

Chris resisted the urge to smile, "Ok you're big boys and girls and you've heard how this works, justify it." Chris challenged them.

"I'm going to be the one training Rogue to uses her power so I should be there incase she needs help later on." Remy suggested.

"Not good enough she should have mastered it by then." Chris scolded.

"Who doesn't want to be able to say their undercover team is a shadow thief who can turn a playing card into a hand grenade and a power stealing mutant who sucks the life-force out of anyone who touches her. We'd be in the most danger of getting caught, going in doing recon, stealing stuff, that's just Remy's skill set, he has that risk. Someone else is going to have to take on that risk as well, go ahead and just let them try and do half that stuff from your memories to me, I'll suck them dry." She promised.

"It is true, she does have the lowest risk of undergoing torture apart form maybe logan." Jean said.

"Logan has the lowest risk of dying from torture, he has the highest risk of undergoing torture." Chris corrected Jean a note of steel in her voice, "Rogue is right though I agree." She said and wrote Rogue and Remy under Bobby and Emma and then drew two thick lines to separate the group. "That's our group assuming they both pass." Chris said to the room at large.

"Is it strategically sound?" Beast wondered.

"Well if you look at mutations we have a verity, feral, psychic, elemental, energy manipulation, ability and life force absorption, probability manipulation, and two complete opposite types of corporal manipulations. Natural abilities we have some students who need some work, but hacking and computer skills, thievery, martial arts, cage fighting, strategic planing experts, gunmen, several nice pairs of tits, can't underestimate those," Scott groaned, "multiple professional lock-picks, some very big muscles, some creepy eyes, and probably lots more. We speak Russian, Japanese, English, French..."

"I speak Spanish" Rogue pipped in.

"Spanish, and I know a little Swahili, Dutch, and Korean." Chris finished.

"Not bad." Beast admitted.

"What about me?" John asked looking a little worried he might have been left out.

"Hey Storm? How easy is it to start a little fire with a lightning bolt?" Chris asked her.

"Too easy I'm afraid." She admitted.

"Congrat's Pyro, you just met your new partner." Chris said writing them down at the top of the second group's page. "If we can get Ethan and Rampage they'd make an ok team, Ethan might try to kill Rampage at the end of the war, but I'm not really sure he could." Chris said writing them up.

"What do they do?" John asked.

"Rampage has probably eighty pounds of muscle on Piotr, but is about half a foot shorter. He hasn't got too much brain, but he's got a heart of gold. His mutation is kinda like that one guy you've seen in the news, the unstoppable juggernaut. He gets running and he's damn hard to stop, he just kinda mulls everyone over, knocks down walls, buildings, whatever. Pretty cool on his own, but Ethan's code name is Arachnid; he can drop the fangs and spinneret of a spider, any spider he chooses actually. He's also a master with long distance projectiles, darts, throwing stars, arrows, all with his own venoms on them. He has eight eyes, but his second eyelid looks human and he can see through it, so he does ok."

"Damn" John said and Chris smiled.

"Obsidian is the one that we're going to have trouble getting to join and finding a partner for so she may not even be an option. She is the master of night I guess you could say, she's not normal looking, but she has many forms and most wouldn't even be noticed. Her usual form is a dark purple woman with black and silver dots that make up facial markings and pure mat black eyes that absorb light, but she would travel either as one of your shadows, or as the night itself in public. She isn't much of a fighter unless she's in her two corporal forms, the 'humanoid' form or her demon form as she calls it which is like the Ancient Greek drawings of a harpy, a skeletal, emaciated woman with bat like wings and a pointed tail. When she's corporal she's very skilled with a knife and hand to hand combat, but otherwise she can become someone's shadow, but is unable to do anything of her own will in that form apart from change form, a piece of the night sky, undetectable unless she speaks, and a mass of thick black smoke which can move freely, but might be discovered, and can do no more harm then air to a person, so apart from killing a fish, she's pretty useless in that form; looks damn cool though." Chris explained.

"I will be very interested to meet her." Kurt said excitedly.

"I was hoping you would come with me to find her, she is Indian by birth and often stays near the area she was born in. I thought we might make a weekend trip to see if we could find her." Chris proposed to the little blue man.

"I know a man who would work with her and who would be interested in our cause, but he's more the mercenary type, and he's not a mutant." Piotr said rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"You've met him too then?" Chris asked knowing there could be only one such man Piotr would deem skilled enough to bring up.

"Met, worked with, yes."

"Me too. Do you think he'd do it?" She asked him.

"Do you think we could pique his curiosity enough?" was Piotr's reply.

"War on this scale is bad for a man like him." Chris mused.

"And we're trying to prevent it" Piotr furthered her train of thought.

"He doesn't like having a team he can't control." Chris warned.

"He doesn't like lightning storms either." Piotr countered.

"He does like the dark" Chris offered.

"He's good, really good." Piotr reminded her.

"Who the hell is he?" Logan demanded fed up with their cryptic conversation.

"Deadpool" they said together.


	14. Chapter 14

"Can we trust him?" Hank asked.

"How do we get ahold of him?" Logan asked.

Piotr's face was hard, "Tell him the young Rasputin is looking for him. He'll come. As for trusting him, he's either interested or her isn't if he is, he'll follow it to the end, if he isn't... he probably already knows how bad this is going to be, so I don't think it will do any harm if he just leaves."

"Tell him the young Rasputin and the Rebel Tigress are looking for him, he'll come on the double." Chris said giving the professor a wink to which he only replied with a tolerant shake of he head.

"He vwill vwant to come?" Kurt asked.

Piotr and Chris looked at each other before Piotr took the liberty of speaking, "He'll know he's in for a good fight and hope he's in for some good money, right Miss Chris?"

"Ehhhh... mostly..." She trailed off not looking at anyone in particular.

"Really?" Logan asked half way between possessive and exasperated.

"It was a while ago..." Chris defended.

"Couldn't have been that long." Piotr objected, "He was with me in Russia only five years ago and had been working for my father off and on for almost 10 years before that."

"Ok so it was only like three or four years ago, but clearly a lot has changed. Not to change the subject or anything, but he is a mutant." That had the desired effect and the group abandoned the subject of Chris' "love" life, although she had never really deemed to call it such until her recent relationship with Logan.

"He's good, but it's all skill, I've seen it fail." Piotr argued.

"Yup that's true, but he has some advantages a normal human doesn't, plus a mutant gene." Chris insisted.

"What can he do make his..." Logan started with a dark crude sarcasm.

"Logan" The professor warned cutting him off.

"He's resistant to a lot of mutant powers. His body and mind can't be manipulated by other mutants. Psychics can't read him, illusionists can't trick him, I bet Kitty couldn't help phase him through something, although she could phase though him herself since that's her body being effected not his. Even I can't influence the probability of him doing something, only the things around him, it makes manipulating him very difficult." Chris explained sparing a moment to shoot a glare in Logan's direction.

"Will cerebro be able to find him?" the Professor asked.

"Won't need to. We'll just start asking around in circles we know he knows, he'll find us. He is, after all, a mercenary." Chris explained.

"Where would he most likely be this time of year?" Storm asked.

Chris and Piotr exchanged looks, Chris shrugged, Piotr shook his head.

"Send three different people to the three places we know he goes most, China, Japan, and Russia. I know the house he serves most in all three places. In China say that the young Rasputin and the Rebel Tigress is looking for him, in Japan only the young Rasputin, in Russia only the Rebel Tigress. He'll be hooked, he'll be suspicious, but that's what will draw him in. Give them the address to give to him; he'll come." Chris suggested and Storm and the Professor nodded that they would do the necessary planning.

"You and Kurt were going to go after Obsidian this weekend right?" Hank asked and the pair nodded, "What about the others?"

"We have them on Ceribro, let's just go pick them up; they're just itching for a chance to be a part of something more." Chris said, "Apart from that we need to start training back up like yesterday."

"What kinds of training?" Scott asked.

"All sorts. Honing individual powers to make them stronger and more useful, working powers as a pair to feed one another's abilities, working powers as a team so that the team stays organized and doesn't interfere with one another and if we're really good even helps each other. Training physical skills, different forms of martial arts, identifying the forms of martial arts, what forms are often cross trained, and what forms each form tends to be weakest against. My personal specialty, parkour, tends to be extremely useful, also strategic planing, espionage, tactical advantage, anything we can use as an advantage." Chris explained.

"Cool when do we start?" John asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow." The Professor said, "For now, X-men, suit up. Piotr, you'll find you're suit with the rest. Ethan Carl and Rampage await. The Jet will take Storm, Cyclops and Beast to China, Japan and Russia this weekend while Wolverine flys Kurt and Chris to India to find Obsidian. Emma will be arriving on Sunday and has offered to join the teaching staff if extra time permits during the training schedule."

"That's the other thing. I'm not sure it will. We need to move fast on this. We're going to have to stop teaching so many classes and the kids aren't going to be able to go to as many. Logan and I don't teach that many that aren't training, but Storm and Remy do, and Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and John won't be able to take a full school load." Chris said sadly knowing full well this was not going to go over well with the teaching staff.

"You can't take them out of school to teach them to be soldiers." Remy argued.

"I agree." The professor argued and most heads were nodding.

"Raise your hand if you didn't finish highschool." Chris said. The room was quiet for a moment before hands started to go up. Kurt, Logan, Chris, Remy, and Storm all raised their hands. "Look," Chris started voice sounded a bit resigned, "I don't want to sound cruel, but we're mutants, and while we need to be able to read and write, and while people like Hank and the professor who have a college education are making a world of difference for us, we aren't like everyone else. These kids," She said gesturing to the four in question, "They already decided what they want to do with their adult lives, fight in this war, be soldiers, and if they change their minds later, in training, after the war, and decide to finish or go to college, all the better for them, but right now they made their choice, and now they have to live it. If they're old enough to fight like us, they're old enough to train like us and we're gunna train ten hours a day. That doesn't leave a lot of time for math class or homework." Chris argued and the room was silent.

Finally the professor spoke, "The French program will be terminated until further notice. Hank if you would be so kind as to take some of Storm and Remy's history classes, I think I could cover her sciences and hopefully Jean would be so kind as to take up her two english classes." Everyone agreed and the room was silent once more as everyone absorbed the changes that were being made.

"Everyone that needs one should have a personal mentor for their individual powers. Hank, I was hoping you might help Bobby, he seems to have good control, and we can help him with his fighting practice, but what I really want you two to work on is the molecular structure of his ice; play with it, see what you can do. Make it stronger, make it melt in a particular amount of time, be scientific about it." Chris explained.

Hank smiled and nodded and Bobby looked a little surprised but said, "Cool, thanks Hank..I.. I mean Mr. Beast Sir."

Chris chuckled and moved on, "Rogue we've already discussed you training with Remy, that holds. Kitty, Kurt has offered to train you, I think that would be wonderful. Piotr, your mutation is rather simple and there isn't much to explore there, but you need better mobility, you're going to work with me and we'll see if I can't get you a little lighter on those five hundred pound feet. Although she might feel it unnecessary, Ive seen Emma work and I'd appreciate if you'd mentor her a little Professor. I am hoping I will convince both Logan and Deadpool to mentor me should he choose to join us, I am completely self taught and could use a little help I'm sure from an ancient feral and a master tactician." Logan huffed, but whether to being called ancient or her working with Deadpool she was not sure. "Storm, I think you could learn a thing or two from Obsidian, she's not elemental, but she knows more about the sky then anyone I know, she could at least tell you a little something about flying blind. Since Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk is currently unavailable to teach Logan anger management and patience, I thought somebody else could give it a try, but I'm not sure it's any use."

"I would be willing to try, but not promises." Hank offered skeptically.

"She lets me call her Kitten." Logan sulked under his breath in retaliation loud enough for everyone to hear.

Chris saw red, or she would have seen red if she was really that angry, she was just mostly that angry. In a heartbeat a knife was flashing across the short distance into the muscle between his chest and shoulder. Logan bellowed and grasped at the hilt of he blade pulling it out and setting it on the table with a clatter of metal and blood.

"Bitch. Anger management my ass." Logan grumbled, but otherwise seemed unfazed.

"I warned you." Chris said as if addressing a child who's hand she had just smacked away from the cookie jar. The room was silent with a mix of surprise and horror. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Chris continued.

"You just stabbed h'm with a knife!" Rogue interrupted her again.

"What?" Chris asked thrown from her train of though, "Ya, I warned him not to call me that in public after the first time I stabbed him for calling me that." Chris explained as if explaining why she was adding butter to her bread.

"The first time?" Rogue asked her voice steadily climbing in pitch.

"I'm fine Marie." Logan said calmly.

"Fine? She just stabbed you, I know you heal, but still." Rogue argued.

Logan chuckled, "Marie, I'm fine." He said leaning back in his seat so she could see his healed stab would through his torn shirt and running his fingers softly down the back of Chris' neck where she sat beside him to show that he was not bothered by what she had done.

"Never mind everythin' I've ever said about yu, you're perfect for her." Remy said shaking his head at his once sweet little sister.

The atmosphere relaxed a little after that and Chris picked up talking again assigning John to Scott's care, Arachnid to her own care, Obsidian to Kurt's, and Rampage to Logan's tutelage. Deadpool would be trained by the professor to see if he could expand upon his shielding abilities, and it was generally agreed that while Remy would probably benefit from extra training he would not have the strength until Rogue gained some control and was not constantly draining him.

After that people started going their own ways the Jr X-men as they were calling themselves now, Kitty included, wanted to come on the mission to collect Rampage and Ethan, but were denied, even Piotr instructed to be a silent addition to their party unless things should go poorly in which case he was to metal up and stand his ground instead of engaging the enemy immediately. In the end Logan, Chris in her old gear that they would recognize, Scott, Jean, and Storm were the group that went. Chris wasn't surprised to see the dumbfounded look on Piotr's face when he saw her in her old outfit, she had been in her twenties and looking for any kind of trouble she could find, that's how Deadpool had found her after all. She wore a black crop top that was little more than laces in the back and showed the majority of her tattoo except for where the Katana strapped across her back covered a slice of it. Her shorts were also black and made of kevlar for no other reason then to say they were. Her belt, instead of studded was surrounded 360 degrees with knife hilts that were filled with an assortment of beautifully decorated knives. Her gloves were the same, and her boots were much like the leather ones she wore now except the soft leather soles were replaced with four inch stiletto heals.

Seeing her walk on the plane Logan raised an impressed eyebrow and asked, "Standard issue?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I was in my 20s then give me a break." Piotr snorted. "Something to say?" She asked him.

"So yesterday?" He asked earning him a high five from Logan and an eye roll from Chris.

"Now it makes a little more since why all these men are so eager to jump up and come to New York at your beck and call." Scott said slightly distastefully.

Logan growled at him and Scott just smirked and made his way up to the front of the plane to be with Jean.

Chris just sighed, "I guess I deserved that." she said slightly wistfully.

"Like hell you did." Logan said unbuckling the seat he was already in as well as her own and lifting her out of it to sit her in his lap before buckling them both back into the seat. Storm was watching them quietly, but didn't say anything.

"I wasn't a common whore you know, I slept around, I didn't give a shit about my body, but I always did it because I wanted to or I needed to, not for money or to coerce people or anything like that." She explained kind of to the room at large even though Storm and Piotr were pointedly not looking at the pair.

"He had no right." Logan said voice coming from low in his chest.

"Fuck it" She said perking up and drawing the attention of their fellow passengers back onto them, "The world's going to hell in a hand basket, I'll let Scott worry about my past sex life if he wants to, although with a pregnant girlfriend and thirty other kids to take care of you'd think he'd have better things to do." Chris laughed and everyone else joined in breaking the tension.

"I like the tattoo, I've been thinking about getting one, where did you get yours done?" Piotr asked.

"Do us all a favor and hold off till after the war." Chris advised, "Mine was done by a... a friend, but he's dead now, so you'd have to go somewhere else."

"Why the tiger?" he asked.

"I'm a tiger feral." Chris answered.

Piotr looked excited, "I've always wanted to hear a tiger's roar, can you roar like a tiger?" He asked.

"Go ahead Tiger show him." Logan teased.

"Uh well, I can do cat noises pretty well, but my vocal cords are pretty small for a roar, best I ever really get is like a bobcat's rowl." Chris said sheepishly and everyone laughed.

The intercom came on, "Ok guys, landing in three, we've got him, he's on the field, but he's alone." Jean said as they approached the football field that would make a perfect landing pad.


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Ok so I want your opinion so if you're planning to follow this story to the end either pm me or write a review and tell me what you think I should do. I had kinda planned to do some major time lapses and kinda cut out the second group of characters during the war, but the more I write it the more I just can't do that. I really want to write it full out, but that's going to be really long, like 200k+ words long. I'm thinking of splitting it into three parts: _**

**_Part 1: the recruiting and the training ending with the tests and the teams leaving_**

**_Part 2: recap a few highlights of what was missed in the time-lapse and where the war is now then spend the rest of part two going back and forth between the two groups and the major battles until the war is won, then the groups breaking up, people going their own ways, couples pairing off to regroup after the war for a bit. _**

**_Part 3: All the couples and the school after the war, people getting back to normal, families etc... _**

**_Each part would probably be between 60 and 80k maybe not the last one idk how long that will be just depends on how much I do, but I plan to do quite a bit. What do y'all think worth 3 stories? Try to keep it as one epic journey? Not worth it just hurry up and end it? Let me know. _**

Once the bridge was dropped Chris was the first to walk down flanked by Logan and Piotr and was greeted with the sight of Rampage running at them from the far side of the field. Luckily he was curious enough to keep his head up and therefore saw Chris. He began to slow long before she saw the recognition slowly begin to dawn on him.

"Rebeley Lady?" he asked his voice deep and confused.

"That's right Rampage it's me Rebel you remember me?" She asked as if speaking to a child.

"Yes Rebelely Lady, Rebeley Lady, Rebely Lady!" He said leaping forward and wrapping her in his enormous arms. He lifted her a clear foot off the ground and spun her around laughing with glee before hugging her to him again in an embrace so bone-crushing she was glad she healed quickly and was made of stronger stuff than most people. "Rampage is happy to see Rebeley Lady!" He said petting her head with the flat of his hand as one might a cat.

"I'm happy to see you too Rampage." Came her muffled voice from within the folds of his arms.

"Rebeley Lady, shorty man no looks happy..." He whispered in her ear.

"Rampage, that's Logan, Logan is my mate." Chris explained.

"Mate?" He said sounding confused for a moment then, "Mate! Rebeley Lady get mate! Good Rebeley Lady! Rebeley Lady need mate. Mate keep Rebeley Lady safe. Rebeley Lady safe Rampage no worry no more." Rampage assured. Walking over towards where Logan and Piotr still stood posed to fight, Chris still wrapped tight in a hug a foot off the ground Rampage said, "Good Logan, good Rebeley Lady mate." and patted him on the head before handing her to him like a rag-doll he intended to share saying, "Keep safe for Rampage."

"Ya I'll do that Bub." Logan said taking Chris into his arms instead and holding her close to his body although being careful to not injure her further incase Rampage's hug had hurt her at all.

"Hey Rampage, how would you like to be a part of a team and stop some bad guys?" Chris asked.

"Team with Rebeley Lady and Logan Mate and Big Big Man?" Rampage asked pointing to Piotr who smirked.

"Well sorta, we're gunna be on a different team just like yours do you remember Mr. Spider Sir?"

"Yes I remember. I remember! I liked Mr. Spider Sir."

"Good well I'm hoping you would be on a team with him."

"Mr. Spider Sir is funny man."

"Yes he is Rampage, yes he is, and he's only about seven hours on this lovely little metal plane from here. Why don't we go get him?"

"Rampage come?! Rampage come?!"

"That's right Rampage you get to come." Chris assured him.

Thirty minutes later Rampage was excitedly perched at the front of the ship talking to Storm who he calls Missy Stormy and Piotr while Logan and Chris retired to one of the rest quarters in the back.

"He seems..." Logan trailed off unsure how to describe Rampage without being insulting.

"He's mentally handy-capped. I know, but he really does make a good teammate. He knows his place on the team and will fulfill it to perfection. He's the most trustworthy person there is and he knows better then to talk when there are other people around. I promise, he'll do well with that team, the student team, maybe not so much, but the adults, he'll be fine." Chris assured him.

"He likes you." Logan noted.

"He likes everyone," She laughed "but ya he does like me more than some. People can be hard on him, but I understand him. He's not as dumb as people think he is and he understands that he has limitations and when it is ok to ignore them and when he needs to respect them. Sometimes people judge him before they get a good read on him." She explained.

"Are you hurt?" He asked brushing a finger gingerly down her sensitive ribs.

"A little bruised maybe; he was just excited." She defended.

Logan nodded and let his head fall back onto the pillow although he was clearly unsatisfied with the justification. The steady heaving of his chest under her head as he breathed and the gentile glide of his fingers through her short hair was slowly lulling her into a sleepy daze when there was a knock on the door and Rampage's voice said, "Rampage come in too?"

Logan grunted and Chris said, "Ya big guy, you can come in." turning in their bunk to face the door. Logan turned behind her spooning with her as Rampage came in his wide palled face looking sad and confused and his blue eyes looking a little lost. Chris reached an arm out to him and he walked to the side of their bunk and sat down on the floor in front of it bracing one arm on the mattress and laying his head up against Chris' stomach as she began to comb her fingers through his tousled blond hair.

Everyone was still and silent, apart from Chris' comforting hand, as if they were all waiting to hear something that wasn't there. Finally Rampage spoke, "Why bad guys angry?" he asked in a small confused voice.

Chris sighed, but not in exasperation at the question, but the stupidity of the answer, "Some of the people without powers are scared of the people with powers and want to capture and control them, and some of the people with powers think that people without powers don't deserve to live here anymore so they want to kill them. A war is going to start between the two and we don't want either side to win. We want people with powers and people without powers to live together happily." She explained and he nodded.

"I like people without powers. They can be nice." He admitted.

Everyone was silent once again as Rampage thought about what he wanted to say next, but what he finally did say made Chris' heart stop and Logan stiffen behind her. "That's why no baby?" He asked.

"Why would you say that?" Chris asked him forcing herself to unfreeze and begin combing his hair with her fingers once again.

"War means blood, Rampage remembers blood is not good for babies. First baby," he said placing his hand on her stomach under his the place where his ear was placed against her listening for signs of life, "happy Rebeley Lady, happy Silent Man, then blood. Silent Man has blood everywhere, lots and lots of blood. Rebeley Lady holds him and cries and Silent Man's blood goes all over her, then Rebeley Lady bleeds, but Rebeley Lady is not hurt... Then no baby. Rebeley Lady cries for three days, Rampage holds her, tries to clean blood, but she says no. Rampage do it anyway; Rampage is sorry for that, it made Rebeley Lady even sadder. Rampage holds Rebeley lady for days and days and she cries and cries, Rampage caries her from cave to cave so bad people no find her, but Rampage is not sure she notices all she does is cry. Rampage gets so hungry and so sleepy and only sleeps for a couple minutes, but then Rebeley Lady is gone, just like baby; there, then blood, then not there..." He trailed off into the covers as the pair lying in bed were ridged as boards. Chris didn't even notice the hot fat tear running down her cheek. "Blood bad for babies; babies run away." He concluded.

Rampage looked up at Chris with his huge sad blue eyes and his open childlike face and Chris had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from crying outright. She hadn't realized how much that had effected him, she shouldn't have just left, but she wasn't thinking clearly at the time. She owed him her life truly, all she could think at the time was of finding Hikaru's Katana and running herself through with it, the blood had been from a graze on the stone ledge nothing more, but he had taken her so far away she had never made her way back to it and her own poetic mind wouldn't allow any other type of justice to be served.

"That's why Rampage has to fight in this war, that's why we all have to fight. Win the war, then no more blood, no more blood then more babies right?" Rampage asked.

"Ya Bub, that's right." Logan said drawing Chris into him as he could feel light tremors start to rock her.

"Good," Rampage said sounding pleased with himself and standing up, "Rebeley Lady like babies, babies make Rebeley Lady happy." He said patting her on the head lightly with a hand the size of a serving plate and leaving the compartment with a skip in his step.

"I need to go after him... apologies." Chris chocked out.

"Not now Kitten, he can wait, he forgives you, I promise. For now just stay here with me." He soothed her turning her to face him and letting her burry herself in his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked unsure whether he wanted to kill someone or break down in tears with her at this very moment, a predicament he did not often find himself in.

"It can't be that different from your story, there are only a couple of ways that story goes. His name was Hikaru, he was my martial arts master I guess you could say; if there are still ninjas left in this world he was one. He was Japanese by birth and trained from age two not only in the fighting arts, but also in weaponries and their covert assassination techniques. Rampage calls him Silent Man because he could sneak up on any person or animal with them completely unaware. He wasn't a mutant, just well trained. He taught me the basis of what I know and a lot of what I use today is some adaptation of what he taught me. We were together for four years, just student and master for the first year or so, but then more. The third year we were together we decided that I wouldn't go on my annual trip into the mountains while I was in heat knowing that there was a very high chance I would become pregnant. He always worked alone, or so he let everyone think, but I was on a crew at the time that involved 5 of us mutants, Ethan and Rampage among them. We all lived nearby one another, but I lived with Hikaru in his estates in the mountains around Mishima. We would go out, do our dirty-work, get paid, take it back to the estate since it was a secret location and no one could find it and split up from there.

I stopped going on the runs in my third month, but Hikaru, who I always kinda knew was there in the shadows, started going with them as backup. It didn't actually happen on a mission, but they needed help so he stepped in and he was seen. I never learned why he was killed, it's something I intended to ask the man before I killed him myself, but someone beat me too it. They came to our house, I was in my fifth month and sick as could be and he was warn thin between caring for me, working his assassin jobs, upholding family duties, and helping the team; he just wanted some sleep. I'll never know if he took sleeping pills or was just that tired that he didn't hear them coming and wake up, but they killed him in our bed. I wasn't in bed or they might have killed me too, I don't know... I was sick, throwing up all night and had locked myself in the outhouse. It was an old style Japanese house and all the rooms with modern plumbing were next to each other so the bathroom was on the opposite end of the house. Anyway, I lost it, Rampage found me, I remember that. By the sound of it he tried to take care of me. I remember the cramps, I remember knowing I might be loosing the baby... I remember not caring and then hating myself more than anything in the world. That was when I realized I had to find a way to keep the baby. I kept screaming at him to get me to a hospital feral or not and he kept saying that the baby ran away, but I wasn't hearing him I was completely gone. You heard the rest from him, I don't really remember it honestly..." She said drifting into silence still staring at the wall in front of her thinking it had been a long time since she had blinked, but not caring if she did.

Logan wasn't really sure what to say; he had been crushed of course when his girlfriend and unborn child had been killed, furious mostly, but she had felt it, felt the life leave her. That was something that he knew he would never be able to understand. "I'm sorry." was all he could bring himself to say as he cradled her to him stroking her hair and back soothingly burying his own face in her warm neck. He wanted to assure her that it would never happen again, but he knew that despite his resistance to death he of all people could not assure her a life in which misfortune might not become her gain.

"I'm sorry Logan, I'm not usually so emotional about it," she admitted, "it's just Rampage, I hadn't realized it had effected him so much."

"Shhh, it's ok, I understand. Why don't you go get cleaned up a little and we'll go out and see how he's getting on with everyone ey kitten?" he asked giving her a half cocked grin and whipping her tears with his rough thumb. Chris nodded and made her way to the sink to clean up a bit.

Storm and Rampage agreed to accompany the greeting party this time as they made their way down the ramp into a dimly lit alleyway towards the flashing neon sign that read "Spiderwick Bar".

"Puny." Logan commented dryly as he pulled the door open to grant their party's entrance.

The place was dimly lit and dingy, but had a wide verity of drinks and a small staff. "My kind of place." Logan chipped in again.

"Good go buy a drink and look relaxed." Chris directed jerking her thumb at the far end of the bar away from the solidly built black man in the corner keeping an eye on his property.

Logan grabbed Piotr by the collar and pretend to wrap a flirtatious arm around Storm's waist as he led them over to the nearest bartender, a young Mexican looking chap.

Chris began making her way over to Ethan Rampage close at her back causing the interested onlookers to take a second thought before propositioning her. "So what's a little girl like me got ta do ta get a good drink around here?" She asked the black man.

"Talk to a bar tender." he said not looking at her.

"And if I'd rather talk to you... Arachnid?"

Ethan spun around fangs drawn and glistening with undoubtedly lethal venom, "Rebel?" he asked thickly around the fangs voice full of astonishment. The fangs retracted and she saw his eyes make an odd sideways flutter turning human again, "The hell you doin' in these parts. Damn if you haven't aged a day. Rampage too, how you doin' big guy?"

"Rampage is good. How is Mr. Spider Sir?"

"Good my man good. Why you lookin' for me Tiger?"

"We're putin' a team together, a big one. We need you. See the pretty African woman over there with the white hair?"

"Saw her the moment she walked in. Probably how I missed you." he mused.

"She's vice principle at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a school for mutants. They have a pre-established team that helps out mutants everywhere. My brother's been teachin' there for years, been on their team, and now so am I, but things are heating up. A war's brewin' and we're about to turn it on it's ears. We're makin' two teams, one's half adult students half teachers with me and my mate at the head, the other's got Storm, that lovely lady over there in charge. She needs good strong people on her team, and I told her you might be just the man for the job."

"Bring'em over." Ethan said, but Logan was already getting them up and bringing them over. "So he's your mate then? Feral Alpha to have those kinds of senses."

"That's Logan." Chris explained nodded her conformation, "The other is the oldest adult student Piotr."

"Strong man." Ethan commented.

"He can lift about six tons." Chris said nodding and Ethan choked on thin air.

"Some students you have." he mused.

"All the ones we're considering are level 4 or 5, we've even had to consider a 14 year old level 5 due to her talents and maturity level. She's his girlfriend," She said pointing to Piotr, "That made it much harder to say no."

"What can she do see through wall?" Ethan joked.

Chris smiled, "And walk through them, phase a ship through them, hack computers, she has some medical training; we're hoping to teach her to phase and fight inside Piotr. He turns into a 500lb organic steel version of himself; nearly impenetrable."

Ethan was so stunned into silence he said nothing as the rest of the group arrived, but upon having a gruff hand thrust at him he seemed to come back to life and shook Logan's hand introducing himself. "I am hearing truly remarkable stories about the gifts that blossom at your school Mistress, so what might I ask, is your gift?" Ethan said suavely all hint of ruffian gone from his language and demeanor as he held her hand in both of his mid shake.

"I am called Storm for a reason," She teased him, "I control the weather, I can control the come and go of clouds, rain and wind. I summon lightning and tornadoes at my whim, I created a hurricane once, although I have no intention of doing so again."

"Ah, but such a beautiful African woman surely has an equally beautiful African name to match. My parents were unimaginative because my father was African American, but my mother was from Zambia and her name was N'arane. Do, tell me what your real name is so I may call you by a name worthy of your birth and beauty."

"Wow layn' it on a little thick there Bub?" Logan asked eyebrow cocked.

Storm just laughed lightly and said, "Ororo."

"Ah, see, there it is. Just as I thought: beautiful."

"Alright Ethan, enough pleasantries, what else do you want to know?" Chris asked.

"Oh, when do we leave?"

"Now."

"Hey Becky." He yelled turning to an eager looking girl who seemed to be doing most of the work around the place.

"Yes Mr. Carl?" She asked coming up to him behind the bar.

He picked up a complicated looking set of keys and tossed them to her, "I'll be back in a few years."

"A few years Sir?" She asked looking lost and shocked.

"Ya, you own the place for a little while, I gotta go pack. I'll order all the paperwork and crap online. This is Storm, just get her to give you a mailing address and when the paperwork comes fill it out and send it to me, I'll sign it."

"Uhhhhh, yes... yes Sir, but what about the money the company makes?"

Ethan laughed "Ha what money? Tell ya what, ya make anythin' it's yours."

"Oh... ok... Ok thank you sir!" She said positively beaming now.


	16. Chapter 16

It was nearly six in the morning by the time the team landed back at the mansion and they knew the whole group would be up to meet their new team members. Chris warped herself tightly in her shadow cloak before leaving the plane shielding her old uniform from the prying eyes of younger students. The Professor welcomed them into the council room as soon as they landed and they were greeted by the entire teaching staff as well as the older students, which now permanently seemed to include Kitty and exclude Jubilee.

"Welcome back X-men, and welcome Ethan Carl and Rampage. I am Professor Charles Xavier head of the school here as well as the head of this council. I would like to introduce you to the other professors: of course you have met Storm, Chris, and Logan, Jean and Scott were also on your flight as your captains. Also on our teaching staff is Remy LeBeau, Kurt Wagner, and Hank. The other faces you see around you are the students who are being considered to be on the teams as well: Piotr, who has already graduated, John, and Bobby. Rogue and Kitty Pride have also joined us as we have the utmost confidence they will also be able to join us after passing some qualifying examinations." The professor introduced.

"Rampage is pleased to meet you all."

"Likewise." Ethan agreed.

"Please feel free to ask any questions you may have of us." The Professor urged.

"Who's the mosquito?" Ethan asked and everyone with the exception of Chris and Rampage looked confused.

Chris already had one picked for him, "Scott." She responded confidently, "Next question?"

"Do you really still wear that around the kids Tiger?" he asked again.

"No, this will probably be the last you see of this old thing; I've learned to dress a little more my age." She assured him, "And by the way, Rampage this goes for you too, you can't call me Rebel in front of the kids so call me Chris ok?"

"Ya alright."

"Ok Miss Chrisy."

"Can I have a few weeks to work off the bar manager's blubber before we get fitted for outfits?" Ethan asked.

"Blubber my ass." Chris mumbled and decided to ignore his question.

"Who else is on my team and what are their powers?" Ethan asked finally serious.

"You would be paired with Rampage," The professor explained, "On a team that we hope will be comprised of Storm, who you have met, and our student here John, who controls fire. We also hope to recruit Obsidian and Deadpool as the other pair for your team, although Chris may best describe their specializations to you."

"Holly shit, you guys are serious... Obsidian hasn't been drawn out of hiding since... since she dragged Chris out of that North Korean hell house they were pretending was a prison. You guys rained hell for a few days, reminisced about the days before people hunted mutants over fourteen shots of vodka, let it be noted Obsidian doesn't drink, and then she was gone in a puff of smoke never seen from again."

"Damn it, you heard about that too?" Chris asked defeated.

"Doll, everyone heard about that. It's not often one of the worlds most lethal assassins gets so shitfaced she..."

"OK That's Enough!" Chris interrupted loudly, "Point is you know who they are can we move on to whether you're in or not part."

Everyone chuckled, "Ok let's say I want to know the same for the other team." Ethan said just to be difficult.

"Fine, Me, feral and probability manipulation, Logan, Alpha feral, Bobby, class 5 ice elemental, Emma Frost, psychic with a second form of pure diamond, Remy, energy concentration and manipulation, Rogue, life force draining and power stealing capabilities, Piotr turns into an impenetrable metal version of himself, Kitty non-corporality including direct projection. Sound strong enough to you?"

"Wait, we don't get a psychic?" Ethan asked.

"Nope you get an anti-psychic." Chris responded.

"Who?"

"Deadpool."

"He's not a mutant." Ethan argued.

"Bullshit. Yes he is." Chris corrected.

"I guess you were the one that slept with him for like a year and a half, you should know." Ethan teased.

Piotr sputtered, "A year and a half? Like straight? Like exclusively? Father couldn't even bring him the same bed-woman twice, he would get bored by them too fast; 18 months?"

Chris shrugged not looking at anyone in particular and avoiding Logan's eyes like the plague, "It's not like we decided to be that way or anything, it just kinda happened. We were working together, traveling together... I don't know...".

"I'm surprised he let you leave after that long, he can be very possessive of things he sees as his." Ethan speculated and Piotr agreed with a solum nod.

"It wasn't like that." Chris defended herself, "he knew better then that, I never felt like that for him, we just worked well together." there were a few snorts around the table and the Professor felt the need to turn the conversation aside.

"Rampage, do you have any questions?" He asked kindly."

"Rampage live with Miss Chrisy?"

"Well, we all live here in this house, so you would be given your own room, but yes we would all live together." the professor explained making Rampage grin.

"Rampage promise no running in the house, running in the house bad, house fall down..."

"Thank you Rampage we would appreciate if you didn't run in the house." The Professor said hiding a smile behind his thin white fingers. "I am sure you would all like a while to rest, the other children will be waking within the hour for their morning classes and many of our teachers here have classes to teach, so why don't we adjourn for today and let our new guests get some rest in their rooms. Training will start at noon today, however, all students are expected in their assigned classes with the exception of French which has been discontinued. Kitty during your French hour you will report to Jean for further medical training, and Remy and Rogue will start their private training. Storm if you would please show Ethan to his room, I will take Rampage to his myself." Everyone began standing and walking out of the room. Chris gave each new man a hug and wished them a good rest before following Logan to their rooms for a few hours rest.

Rogue's 10am French hour rolled around early, but she couldn't begrudge it because it was the first time she would see Remy after their kiss. He had told her after the meeting to meet him in his rooms so they wouldn't be interrupted during their training which the entire staff agreed should be kept private from a majority of the population. She was fifteen minutes early and pacing outside his room when she turned her lap once more and noticed his door was open and he was standing in the frame smirking at her.

"Damn it Rem you'll give a girl a heart-attack." She complained, but he just chuckled and reached out for her as she approached him.

"Mornin' MonCheri." He said pulling her inside his rooms and shutting the door. She could feel his hands where they gripped her arms though her cloak and the heat radiating off of him and looked up into his crimson and black eyes. Those eyes had seemed almost creepy to her once, but now they just seemed to twinkle with a devilish mischief that she was dying to uncover. She reached up to brush one of his high cheekbones with a gloved hand, but he caught her wrist gently tugging the glove off finger by finger. "You won't get any better with these on now will you?" he asked his voice smooth as dark chocolate.

"You won't get dropped to the floor with those on either Sugar, let me keep them till I'm ready to practice?" She begged pouting out her full lower lip and reaching for her satin glove where it hung in his hand.

"Ah ah ah." He said catching her other gloved and with his free hand and ever so delicately using his teeth to tug her second glove off the warmth from his wet tongue seeping tough the thin summer cloth making her breath a little harder.

"Remy, I don't want to hurt you." She said her voice desperate and scared.

"Then don't, come here." he instructed pulling her along by the elbows and leading her to the couch. "First things first." He said sitting her down beside him. Reaching over her used her hair as a shield as he cupped her cheek in his hand and drew her towards him for a slow sweet kiss. It didn't last long, he pulled away soon after feeling the draw of energy, but he poured his love for her, how much he had missed her in the passing day, and how beautiful she was before him all in to those short seconds. "That MonAmoar is how you know you have nothing to be afraid of." he said stroking he cheek through her hair once more and looking into her beautiful green eyes.

The fear was gone from her eyes, replaced by a kind of peace and awe like wonder that he hoped would never leave as slowly she raised her ungloved hand and grazed it against his cheek. Her skin was smoother than the finest silk, so often was it protected from daily wear that she had almost no calluses or rough patches and it glided over his skin in a way that he hoped to never forget. The contact was short, but he didn't feel the pull, not did she catch so much of a glimpse of what he was thinking or feeling.

Remy thought to feed her words of encouragement, but her other hand skimming up his chest told him she probably didn't need it. He could feel her through his shirt as she reached his shoulders and helped remove his outer jacket before running her fingertips down to his half fingered gloves and pulling the velcro on those removing them too. He never felt her pull as her skin skimmed along his for split seconds here and there and hoped that this was some semblance of distraction, or better yet, control, something he was quickly loosing as she worked on him. Once his hands and arms were bare she moved on the couch to straddle his thighs sitting on his knees with her knees resting near each of his hips. He needed to tell her to stop, but it was working, her hands bare hands were grasped firmly on his bare upper arms as she leaned into kiss him and he couldn't think of any time in his life he had ever wanted anything more. He felt no pull for a few seconds, but then she let out a little moan of content and relaxed into him further and he felt the strongest drain he had ever felt.

Self preservation made him shove her away as hard as he could and she went crashing to the floor with a gasp. His head swam and he thought he was about to pass out, but the thought of making sure she was ok was the only thing that kept him lucid. "Rogue?" He asked voice weak but concerned.

"Remy?" she asked sounding a little muddled, but ok. Then, looking up and seeing him half passed out on the couch she panicked, "Remy!? Remy!?" She screamed desperately fumbling for her gloves, but the piece of Remy inside of her was attempting to calm her and keep her from touching anything.

"I'm ok MonCheri. Don't touch anything." the Remy on the couch told her and she froze remembering his power and how dangerous it might be if she accidentally charged the couch or something.

"Remy, I'm so sorry I just..." but she stopped because pale though he was Remy was chuckling.

Sitting up with great effort Remy took a good look at the girl kneeling on the ground before him and gently brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek giving her just a split second of calm, "It doesn't work if you actually want to absorb me MonCheri." he teased.

"But I didn't" She objected.

"Of course you did," he argued, "you wanted to sink right into my skin, you wanted to melt into me and never have to leave, never have to give up what you were feeling, so you took me into your skin instead." he said running his fingers though her hair smiling down at her. That seemed to shut her up and she blushed looking down at her hands where they lay folded in her lap. "So MonAmore how does it feel to have me inside you?" he teased.

Her eyes flashed up to his and she blushed again, "complicated." She said sticking her tongue out at him and he laughed helping her back up onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said nuzzling into her hair, "Seriously though tell me what you're experiencing right now, you just took a pretty heavy chunk of me really fast."

"Sorry." She said again before closing her eyes, laying her head on his chest, taking a deep breath and saying, "Remy in my head isn't much different then you except he hasn't got much of a filter..." now it was Remy's turn to blush. Rogue giggled, "Don't worry, I've had men in my head before."

"Still" he grumbled and she laughed.

"He told me to be calm and not to touch anything right after just like you did, I get flashes of your past, some blood and gore, but mostly mischief, some happiness and sadness too, a lot of love; for Chris, for your mom even though she was psychotic, for the guild, for the students... for me." She trailed off and he moved a bit of hair to kiss her softly behind the ear reinforcing that love. "I can feel this... tickle... in my head, and sometimes it gets in my fingers."

"That's the power, for now don't grab for it and don't touch anything when it's in your fingers; I think you should learn to use everyone on the team's powers, especially mine, but not today." Remy instructed and Rogue complied.

"You can call me my name." She said a little out of the blue and explained when he said nothing in response, "I know you want to; you don't like that Logan can call me Marie and you can't. You can call me Marie if you want."

"Rogue, I don't mind" but he was cut off by her hand, covered in a piece of her cloak over his mouth.

"You can't like to me Remy. I know it's not that big of a deal, but still it bothers you sometimes and I don't want it to." She explained, "Besides, if anyone besides Logan has that right, you do."

"Thank you Marie." He said delicately in her ear before placing another soft kiss on her temple.

"Oh and Rem?" she said sitting up and looking into his scarlet eyes.

"Hm?" he asked smiling down at her

"I love you too." she said and kissed him softly.

"Marie, you don't have to..."

"Shh" she interrupted kissing him again. He wound his fingers in her hair pulling her into him and kissing her deeply. She tried to pull away, but he held her close and she was soon so lost in the kiss she forgot to worry about the dangers of it. When he finally pulled away almost twenty seconds later it was clear that he was holding onto conciseness by the barest thread. "Remy?" she asked softly using her cloak to allow her to brush his cheek softly without draining him further.

"I love you Maire." He said looking at her with a sleepy smile.

"You're about to pass out." She half worried half giggled.

"Worth it." He said smile growing before slumping onto the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: ok so I got literally no response to my question so I'm going to guess no one cares and split it into three stories. On another note, this is a short chapter, sorry y'all I just had to end it here it was too good not to. Next chapter is kinda fun, super actiony and very long and hard to write so it might be a bit sorry guys. **

Noon found Chris standing at the front of the disengaged danger-room practice floor facing Logan, Storm, Ethan, Rampage, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, who had chosen to sit on the floor at her feet for some reason, Bobby, John, and Piotr. "Alright, I'm thinking we save a full skills display until monday, some of the kids want a few days with their mentors to get some new skills together and some people aren't here yet, so I want to start on something I know all of you need work on and the two of the three that are missing are more skilled than average at anyway. Rogue I ask that for your skill display you please ask people who will not also be displaying their skills that day, or can recover quickly like Logan so that they may function fully. Today we're going to play my version of cops and robbers. Sound like fun?" everyone just gave her a dumbfounded look.

"A game?" John asked.

"Yup. We were all paired based on compatibility, so what better way to test how good you really are then to pit you against your own partner, but since Bobby's partner isn't here yet he get's to be the ultimate cop and he can grab anyone."

"Wait, I have to try to steal something with Storm trying to stop me?!" John asked looking like he was about to piss himself.

"I have to stop Kitty from stealing something? Is that even possible?" Piotr asked.

"All I have to do is steal shit? Hell ya!" Remy said doing a fist pump.

"Quit complaining kids I have to steal something while being tracked by a mate who was literally born to be able to find me half way around the world." Chris said sticking her tongue out at them as Logan gave a predatory grin and popped his claws causing several faces to go white as a sheet at the thought. "Here's how it's gunna work: I'll lead you to the sight, there are already 5 hidden objects you don't know the size or shape of the object only the color as you will each be given a swatch with the color of the object. One person will be named cop, the other robber; the robber will be in charge of finding, retrieving, and taking the object in their color back to their team's finish base. The finish base is a twenty meter circle so it won't be that easy to just stand at it and keep the robber out and the cop is not allowed inside. The cop may not touch the object directly and must apprehend the robber and bring them to the jail area. Robbers may not escape from jail on their own, one robber has the use of only their ears and nose since those are hard to stop. Two robbers in jail together can open their eyes, but can not move any body parts or talk. Three robbers may move their legs and feet, but not their upper bodies, and they may not speak. Only once four robbers are apprehended may the robbers use their whole bodies to attempt escape, but they may never speak. Once all five robbers are apprehended the game is over and the Cops win. No cop may touch another cop's robber, but they may assist in the capture as long as they, nor their powers directly touch the robber. That means no webs or exploding pine cones on other people's robbers guys. Each Robber is fighting for themselves, you won't know each other's final locations or colors so there won't be much of a way to help each other. If you get your item to your lot you win and you have three options: hit the showers, go to the observation deck and watch, or go try to help other robbers break out of jail. Oh and one more thing, Jail is a no powers zone. It's specially engineered to neutralize your abilities so good luck guys. Any questions?"

Everyone was starring at her like she had six heads walrus tusks. "Complicated ass game." Logan complained.

"What about my powers?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue can take up to 10% from every cop and robber, but she can take from each player only once so plan wisely." Chris decided.

"What?! You're gunna let her drain us?" John protested.

"You're not in Kansas anymore kiddos, this is war training not mini X-men classes, in real battle you're going to have to get used to Rogue borrowing from you. It's her gift and it's going to save all of your lives more than once in this war. We all need to get used to the idea and the feeling and she needs to get used to having all of us in her head and using our powers." Chris reasoned.

Rogue looked a little pail, but she gulped, set her jaw, and nodded. Remy reached up and took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze and the matter was closed.

"What kind of game is this it seems a little messed up?" Bobby asked.

"This is the damn closest thing you can get to real like kid and still call it a game." Ethan explained morbidly, "What weapons do we get?"

"That's up to your personal fighting style and your partner. We all have to be healthy by monday so no serious damage guys." Chris responded and partners started turning and talking to each other.

Logan approached her, "What do you need?" he asked her.

"Depends how much pain you up for if you catch up to me?"

"Real life training right Tiger?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"I'm not gunna maim or kill you Logan."

"I know." He said brushing her cheek lightly, "Wouldn't last long if you did though."

"Still." She argued and he nodded. "Just for the sake of carrying it and incase I get desperate enough to use it for something else: my katana, 20 throwing stars, kevlar rope, 8 throwing knives, and a machete oh and my cloak too?" She asked.

Logan busted out laughing, "If I didn't know better I'd say you just like sharp pointy things. Ok I'll be right back." He said cupping the back of her head and drawing her towards him to kiss her forehead.

Looking around Chris saw Kurt appearing in a cloud of blue smoke with a pair of curved blades which he was handing to Kitty along with a back sheath, Ethan excusing himself to get some projectiles promising no archery nor lethally poisoned projectiles, John playing with a handful of lighters, Remy lazily swinging his staff his own shadow cloak billowing lightly. Rampage, Rogue, Piotr, Logan, Storm, and Bobby were unaccustomed to needing weapons and waited patiently for the weapon users to get organized.

After everyone returned they split into female and male to suit up either in personal uniforms or team uniforms and each locker held a slip of colored cloth. Scott and the Professor had set up the room so even Chris didn't know what or where things were. Her color was a bright neon orange, but if it was small enough her cloak would keep that from really mattering. No her hardest part in all of this was exactly what she had joked about to the group, Logan was literally born to find her no matter what. That mark on her neck meant she was his and he would never loose her to something so inconsequential as some space or a good hiding spot. She couldn't hide from him, but she could damn well outrun and outmaneuver him. She knew the location of the games, they were in her pretty new training facility and that gave her an endless advantage.

Her shoes were leather covered in felt bottomed for grip and soullessness as were her gloves. Her outfit was black as always and her weapons tucked in a million places except her Katana which was slung across her back over the cloak keeping it from billowing out behind her too far. Her lower face was covered by a black piece of cloth that strung back behind her ears like a surgeon's mask and kept her breathing from making a sound or movement no matter the circumstances. The head to toe black figure with short sandy hair and bright green eyes peering out over to top of a noseless, mouthless mask made an imposing figure, but one that most would never see. Looking in the mirror she couldn't help but see Hikaru's night black eyes and hip length black hair instead of her own. She stroked the black handle of his Katana sadly, she had finally gone back for it more than a year later, it was one of the finest pieces of Japanese history still in use today. She drew it and loved that the sheath fit so well it made not sound. The pure silver blade was danced through with blues and blacks where it had been expertly tempered and held the maker's mark alongside the family name of a bloodline that had lasted centuries ending with her lost child.

"Chris? Y'alright?" Rogue asked laying a forest green gloved hand on her arm.

"Ya." Chris said looking up from the blade.

"It's beautiful. It's yours?" Rogue asked.

"It is now." Chris said and slit her thumb deeply on a sharp edge on the flat top of the blade allowing her blood to run into the ridge that ran the length of the blade from hilt to tip until her blood dripped from the tip and the slit ran red as she did every time she used the blade. Taking a rag she cleaned the blood from the floor and ran it quickly down the length of the slit to soak up the excess blood leaving a narrow stripe of red in the groove.

"What was that for?" Kitty asked curiously.

"I'm paying my dues to the family bloodline that this sword belongs to. I killed the rightful owner of this sword and ended an ancient bloodline, the sword is mine, but I owe it my blood in payment."

"Who did you kill?" Rogue asked.

"My son." Chris said sheathing the sword with her back turned to them and exiting the dressing room.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: I know it's been forever guys I'm sorry, but my life has been crazy I've moved 2 countries and 3 states since I last posted. I'm currently living out of a friend's appartment and they don't have internet, but they do have a cat who attacks your hands if you try to type... oh well I love them anyway and I'm so greatful to them for letting me live with them until I can get on my feet. This is a super long and kinda interesting chapter, it just kinda helps you take a look at the way these characters think, problems they might face in their powers and personalities, and what not so here you go. More to come soon I hope. This is really like 3 chapters I just didn't want to split it because I felt like if I did you would forget what happened earlier on and that would be a problem so ya. The next chapter should start a nice lemony Chris/Logan, then some group dynamics, chatting, having fun, flirty Ethan etc. So much lighter next chapter and then the chapter after we run our trips and finally third chapter we get to meet the whole crew (including most of y'all's fav Deadpool) so Yayyyyyy! **_

The Robbers, Kitty, Chris, Ethan, John, and Rogue all started together on the back wall of the new training room while the cops, Piotr, Logan, Rampage, Storm, Remy, and Bobby, started at the entrance of the facility while the professor, Scott, Jean, Beast, and Kurt watched from the various observations decks around the room. The buzzer sounded and everyone scattered.

Chris knew Logan was going to find her, but if she could find the item first that would make her life so much easier so she immediately launched herself at Ethan who, at one point and time had been accustomed to her styles, and launched herself off of his shoulders onto the lower branch of a tree that started the woods and stream area near by. He huffed and cursed at her complaining about his old age as he always had although he was only six or seven years older than she. Chris swung up onto the tree branch and considered her options, the forest, the rockwall, the riverbank, the cityscape, the rope web... they would be trying to challenge her so her object would most likely be noisy, she doubted they considered the fact that Logan didn't need the noise to find her. She climbed the full height of her tree and was able to see her finish point as an orange flag at the top of another tree about 300 feet over, so the object probably wasn't near here. They would probably force her onto the ground where Logan would have a better chance against her. The riverbed was ground level, but close, the farthest was the net web which would hinder both of their weapons and probably end in the web's destruction and the cityscape which had as many floors as you wanted to count all within the height of a 3 story building.

Cityscape she decided and crept silently to the end of her branch before leaping for another. She was swinging herself through the upper level of the rope web when she saw Ethan again. His spinneret was out and his eyes were those of a spider's; he popped his fangs at her when she passed through his line of sight unexpectedly, but nodded silently when he recognized her. Kitty was the next person she saw phasing through the webbing looking for something on the ground level, which Chris thought was unlikely considering neither Kitty nor Piotr liked heights much. Storm flew over head, but Chris knew John to be deep in the protected woods already; although she was willing to bet his object was on the exposed riverbank. Storm, blinded by her gift, didn't register her therefore despite the lurid stadium lighting Chris' position was still unknown to the cops.

Her darling brother was the first to try to expose her position, but a twist of her head sent his rope rocking to one side and sent him falling down to the next level where she dumped him over and over until her hit the mat at the bottom screaming like a wuss in french the whole way. Before he had the opportunity to expose her Chris had crossed into the cityscape, but she could smell Logan who seemed to be sitting just waiting for her to approach.

Kitty was getting frustrated; where the hell was it? Exasperated she sat down and just looked up at the ceiling and it hit her... she had found it. Hanging by a complex series of ropes above the top of the rock wall right where they had started was a huge aqua blue slate. "Oh Smurff nuggets." She said staring at the imposing wall that it would do her no good to phase through and the huge suspended slate. Making her way back to the base of the wall she inspected the climbing equipment; luckily the systems were automatic so that was one less worry. She grabbed a harness for herself and hooked every system she could find onto her own harness hoping it would help lift her to the top and help support the package on the way down. She climbed easily with the tension all but dragging her up and soon clung terrified to the wall beside her object. "What were you thinking professor?" she asked to the sky hoping he could hear her. With a shaking limb fighting the instinct telling her she would fall she drew a curved sword and, desperately trusting her foot holds and the lines holding her up she used her other hand to hold the first rope as she sliced through it. The slate didn't sag much, but it did tip an inch or so as she held the sword balanced between her teeth and tied a loop in the cut rope and clipped the first carabiniere into it.

She repeated this process eight times until some carabinieres had multiple ropes and she had only two before she heard "Kitty!" from below her.

Seeing Colossus below her she said, "Shit." to herself before yelling, "I'm a little busy honey give me a couple minutes."

This had to be a joke, pink, fucking pink. Who the hell decided to give Pyro the pink object? And where the hell was it anyway, he couldn't find it anywhere in this fucking forest with all these fucking trees. Why couldn't he just burn the damn things to the ground? Well, why couldn't he; making his object flammable would defeat the entire exercise so he could just burn the forest, grab the object, and go couldn't he? Pyro flicked open a lighter in each hand and sent streams of flame out engulfing the trees around him as he walked through the forest. He heard a woman's scream, Rogue's he though, but he didn't care, she should have run sooner. That was when the rain started to fall, and the wall of ice hit him from behind.

"Rampage not break, Rampage not break, Rampage not break." that was the mantra the oversized man muttered to himself as he ran slowly and carefully though the cluttered cityscape looking for the spider man. Rampage was not very good at making ideas, and the spider man was very smart, so his plan was to keep spider man away from green thing until other cops put their robbers in jail, then he could have some help. He knows where spider man is; spiders like webs and Rampage saw a web earlier. He also knows where green thing is; spiders don't like rocks so green thing probably in rock area Wolfman tell him about.

Ethan was getting a little discouraged, it was pretty clear that he had the obvious advantage against Rampage, but he liked the webs and he wasn't finding his object here. He was weary about being on the ground because Rampage had the clear advantage there and without killing the guy there wasn't a hell of a ton he could do once he was caught. Everyone watched those damn spiderman movies and thought he had webs of steel or something, and while, given time, he could weave something thick enough to hold himself or a team member up, it was only about five times thicker than normal spider's web and wouldn't be able to stop brute force like Rampage could muster. The trees were an option, but again, he would have to approach them from the ground, but something in his animal instinct told him to avoid the trees and he though the haziness filling the air might explain why.

Rampage saw the spider man cautiously ebbing his way down one line of webbing into the upper pilings of the cityscape and smiled to himself. He could not break; this was Chris' play thing and that would be mean, but he could follow and shake and scare spider man away from rocky area. Rampage drew a huge breath into his lungs grasped the nearest most rickety looking piece of building and shook it letting out a huge roar.

Rogue screamed as she saw the fire welling up behind her and wasn't sure if she should try to get away from it or head into it and try to drain John out to stop him and protect herself. In the end she chose the latter and started running parallel to the flames following the path hoping to find the front where John stood. She felt the rain come pouring down above her and assumed that Storm had intervened and saw a gap in the flames where ice seemed to consume something solid. She raced towards the solid figure still emitting flames in an attempt to melt the steady stream of ice and felt the hair on her skin begin to char. When she was finally able to reach John she considered taking more than 10%, but that would be cheating and the drain had been enough for Bobby and Storm to take control of John. Focusing on the flames Rogue focused on putting them out and they soon dulled enough that the rain ended them. Feeling his power still in her Rogue got close enough to steal one of the lighters he had dropped when Bobby struck him and dashed off farther into the woods shedding her charred cloak and leaving her abandoned gloves in the ashes of the forest.

Rogue was now making her way past the forest and into the riverbank searching for her yellow object, it didn't take her long to find it however. The yellow bolder was probably twice her size and had to weight several tons. It was blocked a solid X shaped wall too smooth to climb over and too tall to lift it over. She needed to first be strong enough to lift the damn thing, then to be able to phase it though; she needed Kitty and Piotr.

Suddenly a playing card flew through the air to make a black charred mark on the stone X an inch or so to the left of her ear and she spun drawing the lighter from her pocket and blowing on it without a second thought. Remy leapt to the side as his sweet little Marie sent a jet of flames from her mouth straight at his face. "Naughty little girl stealing someone's gift like that." he teased her spinning his staff in his hands as it glowed a dangerous pink.

"If naughty's what you want..." She teased giving him a half cocked grin and a wink, "Then naughty's what you'll get cuz I'm gunna need to steal a few more things Sugar, and this time it's you I want."

"Here Kitten Kitten Kitten. Here Kitten Kitten Kitten." Chris heard from the very front of the arena in her mate's most aggravating tone.

She crept through the tops of the cityscape silent as a shadow until she was hiding in the shadow of a beam above him. He stood out in the open in the entry way next to a god damned orange statue of Buddha of all things.

"I can't see you, and I'll be damned if I can't hear you, but I can smell you little Kitten. I know you're close. I know you're watching. Look what Scott left me, isn't it sweet? Right on my front doorstep and everything. Weighs about two-hundred and fifty pounds too by the look of it, I don't see you gettin' too far with that little Kitten."

"Fuck you too Scott." She said and his eyes darted up to the general area where she was perched, but her cloak drawn in around her kept him from seeing her.

"Well Kitten, you gunna come and get it?" he taunted.

Chris sighed an exasperated note unsure as to how this would end since Logan would never stay down and she wasn't sure she had the heart to put him down long enough to get away. Maybe that's what they were trying to teach her, to loose the little bit of heart she had left, but somehow she couldn't see that being what the professor wanted from her so instead of engaging him she sat down and meditated on it Hikaru's Katana drawn and laying at rest across her knees.

"Kitty! Get down here." Piotr yelled again, but again there was no response. Grumbling to himself about obstinate little girls he grabbed ahold of the first stone of the climbing wall with no harness and braced his metal foot against a sturdy looking rock. Pushing himself up he heard a crack as the rock gave beneath him. "Shit" he cursed slamming to the ground again. With a heavy heart he turned to flesh and blood again and started on another colored path. This time he met with better success, but was still unwilling to get any higher than about fifteen feet without the aid of a harness.

She was almost there she thought as she hooked the second to last rope to another carabiniere and watched it sag dramatically. She wasn't sure that the pulley systems would hold the object, which had to be several tons, more Piotr's speed than hers, but she reasoned that no one had ever said that it had to be in on piece and multiple pieces might make it easier to manage. Finally the last rope was in place and the only thing holding the slate in place was the singe central rope that attached it directly to the ceiling. This rope would be a challenge because it actually connected above the rock wall and she was going to have to climb up onto the slate to cut it potentiality sharing it's fate whatever that may be. She had another problem though, Piotr was below her climbing the wall and as much as she didn't want to get caught, she also didn't want to hit him with the slate as it fell. "Piotr move!" she said waving her hand at him, but he just shook his head at her from eons below. "Damn it you stubborn ass man." She cursed him and considered what she must do to make the slate swing wide. She unharnessed the far left carabiniere and hooked it into her belt hooking her own central one back into the block hoping to persuade it to swing right as she swung left, but she just honestly hoped that Piotr had the brains to move once the falling started. Climbing atop the slate, her whole body shaking with adrenaline Kitty raised her sword, closed her eyes and sliced the final rope.

Being in jail with no powers, no sight, able to make no sound, and no companions was not fun John decided. Who the fuck did Rogue think she was draining him like that? He could have taken them otherwise he was sure of it.

Bobby and Storm saw Logan talking to himself as the left the jail, but he waived them on so they went after the sound of Rampage's roar knowing he had requested backup as soon as possible in the capture of Ethan. Bobby for one was looking forward to seeing Ethan in action and Storm was secretly very interested in taking a good look at this man in his truest form. When they round him Ethan was running scared and Rampage was running angry, but carefully. Rampage was covered in a myriad of dart, throwing stars, and throwing knife wounds and parts of his body were clearly in pain or partially paralyzed from poisons, yet nothing was knocked over or broken meaning Rampage had kept his head. The cityscape was covered in sticky webbing in differing textures and shades of clear, white, and grey where Ethan had tried to bridge gaps or slow Rampage down. Storm brought in the fog and Bobby iced up the upper levels of the cityscape causing Ethan to skid and slip around the precarious terrain.

Exploding playing card, fireball, the snap and boom of the staff, the sucking graze of fingertips on an exposed cheekbone; Remy and Rogue danced through the riverbed like eagles dance in the skies. "Can you feel it yet MonCheri? Me inside you?" Remy teased decreasing the power on his staff enough to safely give her a smack on the ass with it.

"Oh ya Sugar, I can feel you. You feel so damn good." She said in a sultry voice spinning to grab the staff pulling it upwards and using her foot mid way up it's length on the underside of it to trust upwards and rip it from his grasp lighting it up bright pink.

"Fuck Rogue." Remy said a little wide eyed.

"What Rem? You think I've been sittin' on that pretty little ass since Logan brought me here? I've been training to be an X-man just like everyone else. I hope you brought a double deck big boy; we might be playin' all night long." She smirked eyes glowing red as she absorbed the power he had stored in the staff and used it to fuel the spark of power she had stolen from him earlier that day.

Chris opened her eyes; Logan was moving. "Come one Kitten; I know you're here and I'm gettin' damn sick of waitin'." he said as he put a foot on the first rung of a slant support of a structure about twelve feet to her left and began to climb. She watched curiously as he inspected the second and third floor then formulated her plan as he reached the fourth. When he entered the fifth she made her way down to the first floor of her structure silently and waited for him to enter the sixth as soon as he was out of the line of sight of the statue she darted out and grasped it under its folded arms heaving it up a couple inches off the ground and about twenty feet back into the shadows of the building.

The thing had to weight five hundred pounds and was horribly clumsy and an awful color for hiding. For the millionth time she thanked every God there was that her cloak was almost indestructible as she took it off and turned it into a fully covering sling for the damn thing before slinging it across her back taking her Katana sheath to her side instead. It would be very difficult for her to fight, run, or climb like this, but she would have to since Logan was going to catch up to her at some point once she started moving and she had to get to the top of that damn tree in the forest. Sighing she stood into a stooped crouch and began creeping away towards the forest, but she had gotten no more than a few steps before she heard Logan's enraged roar and the snick of his claws coming out and cringed.

At first she was just falling, but Kitty soon felt the lurch and resistance of the climbing system slowing her fall as it swung her back under it's point of origin to the far left of the wall. She head Piotr's yell of surprise as the slate began to fall and hoped that he would be ok, but there was nothing she could do about it at this point.

As she hit the ground going considerably slower than she had expected Kitty hurriedly detached herself from the rigging letting it fly up and hit the ceiling and cringing at what Chris would have to say to her about the use of her equipment later. She could hear Piotr bellowing in Russian and assumed he was ok enough to be angry instead of hurt. She needed to get somewhere he wouldn't find her and figure out how to get the slate later. With that thought in mind she took off full tilt towards the wooded area hoping she would be fast enough that Piotr wouldn't notice her.

Piotr was pissed to say the least. What the hell was Kitty thinking sending that thing down on him like that, and where the hell was she anyway? That was his though as he brushed the sweat out of his eyes and yelled curse words in Russian after the little minx. As he stood heaving from his fall he looked around him and saw Kitty running on his right towards the trees on his left. He knew he couldn't hold her on the ground, but her one big flaw was her fear of falling. He would need to get her in a position where releasing her would make her drop too far for her to be comfortable with so that he could cary her back that way, and the forest didn't go all the way to the jail.

He charged at her with a heavy grunt his arms spread wide and despite her power she flinched away from him pointing more towards the ropes course; an amateur mistake. She let him chase her into the ropes instead of the trees and began climbing swiftly in attempt to avoid him and take a look at her object. Admittedly Piotr was slower, but he was also stronger and had worked out how to get her back to jail. He pretended to need to find an easier way up and went far behind her allowing her a second to look at the still solid slab where it lay on the crash-mats below the wall.

Kitty barley had time to scream as a pair of thick legs reached out and snagged her off of her perch dangling her in thin air as the body above them quickly swung out over a twenty five foot drop. Piotr had his legs wrapped firmly around her waist as he hung from the bottom of the upmost layer of the rope webs, his muscular arms far from exhausted and a long two handed crawl ahead of him to the jail.

Ethan was outmatched; blinded, off-balance on the slippery terrain, and being run down by a very angry old friend. His eight eyes blinked morosely in the thick fog attempting to see the tempting little witch who had blinded him as he was forced to shoot sticky string after string of webbing just to keep his balance as he ran for all he was worth. Suddenly his webbing hit something living and he spun flinging a paralysis dart into his enemy and heard the ice-boy groan and stagger before hitting the ground. At least that was one less thing to worry about he thought relieved as Ororo swooped in and collected the boy too fast for Ethan to react. Little did he know that none of this really mattered for him, because just as he was distracted by the pair his original foe clasped crushing arms around his neck and ribs lifting him clean off the ground, reversed directions, and barreled the pair towards the jail. Ethan struggled to get his fangs into Rampage's arm, but the man knew him well and used their long time friendship to contain him in a grasp he could not escape.

Rogue was having fun strange as it was to say. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to put Remy down without really hurting him yet, but she had what she needed, his power and his staff so it was time. She spun the staff in front of her as fast as she could like she had seen him do once before and blocked an incoming flurry of charged playing cards. "Not so fast hotshot." She teased waving his staff at him like she might at a naughty child, "I've won this one Rem, do your self a favor and don't make me put you down." she said trying to keep the plea out of her voice.

"Not a chance Monamor you want me out of the game you're gunna have t'take me out." he said with a slick wink and a smile.

"Fine, but just remember: you'll always be with me, in here" she teased touching her temple. Quick as she could she spun charging the staff and he had nothing to block with. He grabbed it with his gloved hand which was forced back against his chest, but the power was enough to send him flying when it exploded between them. Rogue herself was knocked back onto her ass and quickly hefted herself up and ran over to where Remy lay crumpled against a rock. She checked his breathing and his pulse, he was alive and well, but knocked out. "Professor please?" she begged into thin air.

"Don't worry Rogue we have him." The professor's voice said in her ear as he began to float into the air and she brushed his bags off his forehead on last time before he was lifted clear of the arena.

Rogue stood and walked over to the bolder where it lay trapped by the huge X and took a better look. The bolder was smooth as glass and perfectly round, really more of a massive stone ball than a bolder which meant she might be able to roll it. She was cursing herself now for not taking a bit of Bobby's powers that would make this infinitely easier, but she had what she needed none the less. Using Remy's staff she charged it nearly full and brought it down on the X blocking the ball's escape causing it to burst outward and shatter. It took her another ten minutes or so to clear the rubble from in front of the ball, but once that was done the ball began to roll down the slight decline towards the center of the arena. It was all she could do to keep up once it got started down the winding path of the dry riverbed, which seemed carved as a path for just such an object.

John heard scuffling and the opening and closing of his cell door and was suddenly able to open his eyes. Looking around he saw the black man they had met earlier, Ethan, had been deposited with him. Having his sight helped, but he never realized how little it would help when he was completely unable to act upon what he was seeing. It was infuriating; he could see everything, hear everything, think about everything, but do nothing. Damn them.

Logan was furious, the statue was gone, and he could feel his slippery mate make her way farther and farther from him. How had she done it, he hadn't even heard when she had lifted the damn thing and it weighted at least four times what she did. Well, he could find her now, the thought to himself, follow her delicious scent, track her down and fuck her into the ground show her where she belonged... I mean take her back to the jail... training exercise... right... Her scent was heavy in his nostrils as they flared out to draw more of her in and he closed his eyes in trance like bliss as he felt the true nature of his being take over. He was an Alpha, and if there was one thing he was made it do it was track his mate.

Chris was moving too slowly and she knew it. She had the advantage of knowing exactly where she was going, but she was unsure as to whether she was capable of climbing anything with this damned statue on her back; she could barely stand upright. She stuck to the shadows and let her feet fall as lightly as possible despite the fact that she was several hundred pounds heavier now. She didn't have her cloak to cover her body, but she was almost invisible in the dark underbelly of the cityscape in her almost completely covering black garb.

She was at the edge of the forest before she sensed something amiss, she knew Logan was exiting the cityscape, but there was something coming her way; something big.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, thought Rogue as she sprinted after the rolling ball towards the place where all four terrains met. The slope was so gradual she hadn't noticed the whole floor was shaped like a cone until now, but it was clear that the ball knew where the lowest point was in the clear patch between all of the different apparatus. Luckily the ball wasn't moving too fast so she didn't think it would overshoot by enough to destroy anything, but this meant no matter where she had to take it, she had to push it up hill. She would defiantly need Colossus now. As if on cue she saw him swinging like a monkey across the webbing Kitty grasped in his thick trunk like legs suspended over thin air. Smart man Rouge thought and abandoned her rolling ball racing for the ropes instead.

Storm wasn't really sure who to try to help next; Remy was out of the game, Rampage had been taken to medical as soon as Ethan was caught, Bobby was there with him now unmoving, but ok otherwise. Piotr seemed to have found a way to keep ahold of his slippery little charge, and she wanted him to have this victory on his own. John and Ethan were of course in Jail and with no Remy there wasn't much she could do but draw out the game when it came to Rogue because she couldn't touch her; only Remy could. Besides that Storm was quite sure her powers were on the list of those that would be devastating for the poor child to get control of; best just to stay away. Logan on the other hand was apparently still chasing a ghost as Storm was completely incapable of seeing, hearing, or in any way sensing where Chris was, nor did she expect to be able to locate the master of stealth in her own territory. So Storm took a seat outside the jail and though. What had Chris meant by the fact that she had killed her son? What did it mean that she had even had a son; and that of what must appear to be the last heir to a very old, very important Japanese family. Chris had a dark past, but she could not see her being a child killer, much less one to kill her own son... 'Professor what do you think?' She asked him mentally knowing he always had a tap into her head as she had allowed him to long ago.

'I think there is much we do not understand in this world, and much that others do not understand. Perhaps you should ask her about it.' He advised and she agreed to do just that.

Chris starred wide eyed as a massive yellow ball rolled into the clearing before her clad that it was running perpendicular to her path and she had already crossed the intersection point because by the looks of it that ball wasn't going to stop any time soon. Shaking herself mentally Chris heaved the statue onto her back once more and set off deeper into the woods doing her best to avoid the crinkle of leaves and the crack of sticks in their shadowy depths. The snapping of twigs and waves of pheromones her mate was putting off told her he was only about ten feet behind and she hurried to make it to the base of her tree before he caught up to her.

Piotr's progress was slow and Kitty was starting to try to guilt him into letting her down, but he continued on swinging one arm in front of the other to grasp at the next piece of rope until his web started to shake violently. Piotr looked up and could see nothing above him, but the source of the violent tremors was coming closer running on the webbing above him.

Rogue prayed draining him would not weaken him enough to make him loose his grip and promised to take as little as possible as she bent down and clasped her fingers around Piotr's wrist.

Kitty heard Piotr yell out in pain and felt him go ridged and looked up to see Rogue draining him of some of his powers. She stopped quickly and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't fall. Then Kitty watched in first curiosity then fear as Rogue lowered herself through the ropes and trailed her fingers across her own scalp for a few seconds and she felt her own wave of pain and weakness as she was drained of 10% of her power.

Yanking herself back up through the ropes Rogue made a mad dash back towards the bolder, but not before stopping in shock as she saw fifteen feet or so to her right a yellow circle about the size of her bolder with a rope ramp leading down to one side. Praying Piotr's strength coursing though her would be enough she leapt between the two webs and landed grasping the webbing that held her home base. She followed the down ramp and was lead through a complex pattern of webbing, but was pleased to note that if she phased it through a couple rough patches she would be able to push it up the webbing ramps the whole way without any big lifts involved.

Chris made it to the tree and was thinking about testing the first branch when she heard Logan jump out from behind a stand of nearby trees lunging at her claws drawn. Since he had already left the ground there was little she could do to influence his trajectory, but after releasing the statue from its carrier, she leapt out of his way willing the statue to roll under his landing. She had almost hoped it would break the statue, but all that broke were a couple of Logan's ribs. He lunged at her again and this time she had the good since to jump up near her home base tree. As his claws approached her she made his foot slip on some leaves causing his arm to jerk back in instinct and slice ribbons in the tree instead. They danced round and round one another Logan slashing and missing, Chris making sure the tree took the full force of his mighty claws each time until finally she started to hear the tell tale cracking and popping of a tree about to go down.

It seemed that Logan's years as a Lumberjack had taught him that sound too and he stared up at the tree in bewilderment for a moment just as Chris lay a long slice from Logan's left hip to his right shoulder with her Katana. The blade was so sharp and the cut so clean Logan didn't bleed for a moment, but then he lunged out to grab Chris, the cut gaped, and the floodgates opened.

Ethan watched and listened as the cell doors were opened once more and the girl child, Kitty as they called her, was gently placed in the cell by her hulking boyfriend. His legs were released and he began to walk around the cell. He watched the idiot boy get up and start kicking the cell door before Kitty stood and literally kicked him in the ass from behind. John turned on her furry in his eyes and Ethan stepped in-between him and the small girl. There was still nothing they could really do without the ability to speak or use their upper bodies, and they had no way to know if more help was coming.

Rogue was home free and she knew it, the only thing causing her to run with the bolder up the ropes now was her need to make sure that Remy was ok and so it wasn't long before the yellow bolder slid into its home at the top of the rope web and she had won.

Logan gagged, then staggered, then fell as the tree fell behind them. Chris knew she had only seconds and so ducked down and scooped the horrid orange statue to her chest before making her way as fast as she could to the top of the downed tree where the statue finally thudded to rest.

Suddenly everyone was floating towards the ceiling: Logan with his healing chest wound and slain uniform, Chris clutching her beloved cloak to her heaving chest with her grubby hands, Rogue made of solid metal pink glowing staff in one hand and flames flickering in the other, Storm still sitting indian style, as she had on the ground, and Piotr shining to match Rogue and fighting ready. They were all gathered in the center and Hank, Scott and the professor came out to meet them. "Very good, all of the tasks have been completed. Now to the last two robbers standing, ladies, would you like to attempt a rescue with the others?" The professor asked.

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to go see Remy." Rogue said loosing her metal coating to which the Professor nodded.

"You beat my brother up?" Chris asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Rogue blushed a little and said, "Maybe just a little Ma'am."

Chris laughed and said, "Ya, I've had enough games for today, lets go see my brother." and took the younger girl's hand leading her back towards the door the teachers had come in through Logan sulking along behind the two women.

Once they were in the med bay the women beelined for Remy where Rogue immediately slipped on gloves and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. Remy's hand came up to take hers and he kissed her palm lightly before saying lightly, "You won MonAmor."

"And how awkward would this have been if that was me fixin' your hair Rem?" Chris teased patting his leg.

"Refrain from wearing silk gloves and we won't have to find out will we?" Remy asked eyes still locked on Rogue.

"Ya ya, alright you're ok I'll leave you two to it then, but remember there are other people forced to be in here with you so don't make their lives living hell eh?" Chris said ruffling her brother's hair and moving on to Bobby who was in the bed beside him.

"How are you Bobby?" she asked to which Bobby only made a noncommittal eh sound and wiggled an index finger. "Ya those toxins can be pretty harsh hu? Don't worry it will wear off, just try to sleep, you'll wake up good as new. Trust me I speak from experience." Chris patted his shoulder and moved on to where Rampage half sat half lay.

"Rampage did it Rebely Lady. Rampage catched the Sipdery man." The overgrown man said with a lopsided grin as half his mouth was paralyzed.

"Yes you did Rampage, yes you did." She said drawing him to her and giving him a celebratory hug.

"Alright see you at dinner kiddos, I'm going back to the locker-rooms for a shower." Chris said giving them a cheerful wave.

"Like hell you are." Logan growled and threw her over his shoulder ass in the air as he carried her in the opposite direction back towards their rooms.

"Uh oh, I think she's in trouble now." Rogue giggled.

"How so MonCheri." Remy asked.

"She won. I can only imagine what he's going to do to her now." Rogue said giggling harder as Chris gave her a wink and a thumbs up over the back of Logan's shoulder on their way out the door.

Remy groaned, "I'd rather not think of that if you please Marie, she is my baby sister." he complained making Rogue giggle all the harder.


End file.
